Waking the Demon
by AshCrash44
Summary: Maddie is at it again. Season two with new characters, new relationships and more twists. Need to read Story About A Winchester first.
1. Introduction

**Well, It's been awhile, but I'm back and glad to be :) I will try to post about once a week but as the rest of my summer goes by and senior year of high school starts. It might get a little slow but I will try to speed it up. I have a some chapters done now and those will be posted about once a week depending on reviews. I'm excited to start posting again and am ready to say...**

**Here is Waking the Demon!**

**Introduction**

Everyday tragedies happen. No one can stop them, no one can prevent them; their apart of everyday life. To me, it seems that everyday brings some sort of tragedy, it must come with the Winchester name. First I make a deal with a demon just after my Dad decides to fall of the face of the earth. Then the demon almost kills me, at my prom no less. Next Dean has to get electrocuted while we're on a hunt.

That's not all, it goes on and on, throughout all of my life. Its always somehow my fault too. If I was never born, my brothers would still have a mother, they never would have to live like this. Dean says that we don't know that. He said that this could have happened just over Sammy's crib instead. I can't imagine that ever happening. Not to perfect Sam anyway.

What's the worst about all of this though, its that since my brothers and dad found out that I made the deal with Stanton, is that Sam still won't look at me the same anymore. Like I'm no longer his little sister. He looks at me the way he should. I'm the monster who was selfish enough to kill someone my brother loved, just so he would come home. I'm as bad as the things we hunt.

I tried to run away after my deal was out of the bag. Let everybody live their life without my interrupting it, but after a day my brothers found me. Sam ignored me but Dean said that we'll take care of this problem as a family. It's what families are meant to do; help each other out.

The biggest tragedy though happened just yesterday. Azazel found us; found me by possessing my dad. He hurt Dean, practically killed him just to get me. It's all my fault _AGAIN!_ He didn't even stop when I mentioned Stanton, only said, that he's not scared of that little creation. Somehow I managed to get away from the force keeping us to the wall. I grabbed the colt and shot my dad in the leg. Sam and Dean slid off the wall and I gave the colt to Sam as I ran over to Dean.

Dad woke up and begged Sam to finish the job, but in the end, he couldn't. The demon escaped. We had to get to the nearest hospital to save Dean. He was bleeding to much, to fast. I was scared we wouldn't save him. Of course Sam and Dad were fighting on the way, all of a sudden a semi hit the impala on my side. I was automatically knocked out.

Now I am starting to wake up and I don't know anything about where I am, or where my family is. I don't even know if their alive.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Of course I'm not just posting the intro then making you wait a week. You also get chapter one. Enjoy and please review. No chapter without reviews.**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in a bright white room. Sitting up really fast I could tell I was in a hospital and that was on the fear list. I shot out of bed and practically ripped my broken arm — which was in a green cast — out of the sling. I almost ran out into the hallway and up to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me."

She held up her finger. "One second Ma'am." I realized she was talking to the person on the phone. The lady looked up at me. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm looking for my brothers and Dad."

"I'll find them but you have to get to bed." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me back to the room.

"No. Leave me alone!" I shouted. She ignored me and kept pulling. "Sam! Dean! Dad!" I shouted. Then I saw Sam turn the corner. "SAMMY!" I shouted louder than ever and hit the nurse, before I took off running to my older brother.

Sam turned his head and saw me running towards him. "Maddie." He sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you woke up Baby." I started crying into his chest because of how scared I was when I woke up and because I have no clue how Dad and Dean are. "Shh. You're okay, we're okay Maddie."

"What about Dad and Dean?"

Before he could answer the nurse came over. "Sir, she has to get into bed."

I clutched Sammy and gave him a look begging him not to make me go back. Sam sighed. "She should see our family first. We'll keep her in a wheelchair for safety if need be."

The nurse looked at me. "If she stays in the chair, okay. But I need to check your vitals first."

She went through it all. Temperature, pulse, respiration and finally she checked my blood pressure. After she brought in a wheelchair and helped me sit down in it. Sam took over and pushed me down to Dean's room. Despite what the nurse just said, the second I saw Dean, I got up out of the chair. "Dean." I whispered.

He had a tube in his mouth and was super pale. I knew the tears were forming in my eyes. Sam wrapped his arms around me.

The doctor came into the room. "Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like."

"Doc, what about our brother?" Sam asked as I had a death grip on his arm.

"Well, he sustained serious injury –- blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up –- _if_ he wakes up."

"If?" I asked, starting to panic.

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, sweetie."

"Come on Maddie, let's go see Dad."

I nodded.

Sam rolled me into Dad's room and he was staring out the window. "Daddy." I whispered.

He turned his head and smiled a little when he saw us. "Hey guys." I got out of the chair again and went over to hug him. "Hey Baby girl." I just hugged him as tight as I could in a sling. With one arm he started rubbing my back and holding me close. "I'm okay." Sam started filling him in on what the doc told us about Dean while I laid on Dad's bed next to him.

"All right, here. Give 'em my insurance." Dad sighed handing Sam a card.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?"

"And his two loving sons and daughter. So…what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothin'. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"We'll look for someone." Dad promised.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"But, Sam…I don't know if you're gonna find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before." I asked softly, looking up at Dad.

"Well, that was one in a million."

"So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"Watch the language and attitude Madeline. No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone. Where's the Colt?"

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" Sam asked, disgusted.

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83." Sam sighed.

"All right, you've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's, like, an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me, and you watch out for hospital security." Dad ordered.

"I think I got it covered." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick 'em up for me."

Sam looked it. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

Dad held me close to prove his point and it made me smile a little. "Protection."

Sam nodded and left. When he was gone I looked up. "Hey, Dad? You know the demon –- he said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't."

I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Have you slept much?"

I didn't answer at first. "I've slept enough."

Dad sighed, "Maddie. Get in the chair. I'm taking you to your room where you're going to sleep and you're going to stay till come back. I want to go visit Dean."

When he said Dean I froze. I'd have to go back in there sooner or later but I didn't want to.

"Come on Mads. Chair. Now."

"Yes Sir."

I went over and sat down in the chair. Using one hand Dad started pushing it towards my room. I don't even know how he knew which one was mine. After he put me in bed, I fell asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Sam got back to the hospital he came into my room and woke me up before we went over to Dad's room. This time I walked. I didn't even bother with the stupid wheelchair.

"You're quiet." Dad said to Sam when we walked in.

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

Sam threw the stuff on the table. "That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!" I backed up towards the wall.

"I have a plan, Sam." Dad said calmly.

"That's exactly my point!" Sam shouted. "Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean."

"Guys! Can't you stop fighting? Please stop!" I begged starting to cry. I didn't understand why I was reacting like this. I backed up some more till I hit the wall and slid down it before hiding my head in my arms. That's when I heard something weird and I could've sworn it was Dean's voice.

"_Shut up you guys! Look at Maddie! You're scaring her to death!_"

But I was the only one who heard it.

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinkin' about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!" Sam kept shouting.

"It's funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would've killed you, too!"

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!"

"Go to hell."

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!"

I heard his voice again. _"I said shut up!" _A glass on Dad's bedside table shatters and water spilt everywhere. They finally went silent and just stared at it. I slowly stood up when people who worked here started running down the hallway.

"Something's goin' on out there." Dad nodded towards the door.

Sam and I went down the hall and followed everyone. I started crying when we realized that they were in Dean's room with a defibrillator.

"All clear." Said a doctor.

"Clear." The nurse repeated.

"No." Sam whispered. I grabbed onto his arm and started crying harder.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again. 360." The doctor replied.

"Charging."

"All clear." The doctor said.

"Clear. Still no pulse. Clear."

"No change." He put down the defibrillator. "I'm starting CPR."

That was when, for the third time, I heard Dean's voice. _"I said, "Get back!"" _I looked around the room trying to see if I could find Dean but he was just lying there in bed.

The machine started beeping again. All of the doctors and nurses looked surprised. The nurse smiled. "We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm."

Sam and I stood in the hallway and I looked to me left feeling like Dean was right there, only I saw nothing.

A doctor walked up to us. "Mr. McGillicuddy?"

Sam looked at him and nodded. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you and your father about the needs of Madeline and her arm."

Sam nodded again and led the way to Dad's room. Unfortunately, I was back in the wheelchair. I sat there, barely listening to what the guy was telling my Dad, but then I looked up when I heard him say 12 weeks.

"I need to keep this stupid thing on for twelve weeks!?" I shouted.

"Maddie. Calm down." Dad warned.

"Yes." The doctor continued. "You need to keep the cast on for twelve weeks then undergo a month of physical therapy."

I looked at Dad. I knew we couldn't stay in one place for a month. Not with the demon out there. "Okay." Was all he said. "And when will she need to do that?"

"Once the cast comes off. Now," he shuffled papers. "We have your insurance on file, I just need you to sign a few papers so we have your permission and acknowledgment that we can do the therapy."

I just sat there as Dad signed the papers. Soon as the doctor was gone I explained what I felt in the hallway to Sam and Dad.

"What do you mean you felt something?" Dad demanded softly.

I sighed. "I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible."

Sam stood up. "Well, there's one way to find out."

"Where you goin'?" Dad asked.

"I gotta pick something up. I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise…I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay." Sam nodded then walked out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam and I walked to Dean's room, but I stopped as soon as I got to his doorway.

Sam turned around. "Maddie?" He realized something when he saw my face. "You haven't been in here since I took you, have you?" Before I could answer he took my unbroken arm. "Come on. It'll be okay." Then we walked in.

Soon I was talking to Dean. "Hey. I think maybe you're around, and if you are…don't make fun of me for this, but, um…there's one way we can talk."

Sam pulled out the spirit board and we sat on the floor next to each other. I put on hand on the courser.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?" Sam called

The courser moved to "Yes." And Sam and I were really surprised.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Dean, what? H…U…" It moved towards "N". "Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?" It moved to "Yes." Again. "Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting –- do you know what it is?"

I sighed and whispered. "What is it?"

"R-E-A-P" Sam figured it out.

"A reaper. Dean? Is it after you?" It said "Yes." again. "If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it."

I looked scared. "Man…you're, um…No…no, no, no. There's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way."

Sam stood up. "Dad'll know what to do."

Sam left and I sat there. Just staring at the board. I gulped and stood, then finally, walked over to Dean.

"Um...hi. I know that I haven't been in here a lot. Um...I never wanted to see you like this, and it scares me. You were supposed to be the one that is always there. You were the one who never got hurt. So far, its been twice that you've gotten hurt and I've felt that it was my fault. Just know that I'm sorry and that I love you."

Then Sam walked back in. "Hey. So, Dad wasn't in his room. But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's somethin' in here."

After a little bit of looking Sam and I gave up. So Sam started talking again in case Dean was in the room still. "Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep tryin', all right? As long as you keep fightin'. I mean, come on, you can't leave me here alone with Dad, we'll kill each other, you know that. Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just startin' to be brothers again. Can you hear me?"

All of a sudden Dean shot up in the bed and started coughing because of the tube in his throat. Sam shouted. "Dean? Help! I need help!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So now Sam and I were standing in Dean's room with the Doctor who was explaining things to Dean. "I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you."

"Thanks, Doc." As soon as th doctor was gone I sat on Dean's bed. He smiled softly at me and looked at Sam. "So you said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"How'd I ditch it?"

Sam and I shrugged. "You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

I looked up at Dean as he looked down at me. Then Dad walked in. "How you feelin', dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean shrugged.

Dad nodded. "That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam demanded right away.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

I gripped Dean's arm. "Come on, Sam." He sighed.

Sam ignored Dean. "Did you go after the demon?"

"No." Dad told him.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fightin' about. We're just buttin' heads. Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?"

Sam looked at him. "Dad, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired. Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh…would you mind gettin' me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Dad looked at me. "Mads. Why don't you go with Sam and you guys can get that script for your pain meds."

"Okay." I nodded.

On our way back to the room, we walked past one of the empty rooms. Casually we looked in, but the sight on the floor, I will never forget.

"Dad?" Sam dropped the cup, I dropped the script and ran into the room. Sam left to go get Dean as doctors came in and moved us out of the way.

Sam and Dean came back and a nurse tried to shove all three of us out of the doorway. Dean stopped her. "No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!"

The doctor who was doing CPR spoke. "Okay, let's try again –- an amp of atropine."

I could hear Dean mumbling. "Come on."

"Okay. Stop compression." The nurse was checking for a pulse.

"Come on, come on."

"Still no pulse." The nurse reported.

"Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death –- 10:41 AM."

So there it was. The one man we've been looking for, the one man who raised me, the one man who was going to take me away from my brothers. After everything he's ever done to my brothers and me, I have never once wished that he would "drop dead" and now I know that Dean of all people will take this the hardest. But me, I know that things are gonna change, and not for the better.

I know that in the next month, I'm gonna be getting in trouble with my brothers a lot. But I don't care. We just lost one of the most important people in our lives. He was healthy now he's dead...this is not a coincidence, if I was never born...

No...this may be my fault, but I don't care. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that did this...mark my words.


	3. Fears, Problems, andDrinking?

**Hey Guys…thanks for reading and reviewing :D**

**Okay…here's the deal…this isn't my original Chapter two. The ending is different. I had so much trouble with this it's not even funny. I still have the original where it's exactly the same except for the ending. There was more yelling in the original. You'll see why. If anyone would like to read the original just PM me and I can send the ending along to you.**

**Thanks and as always…read and review. I need some reviews or I won't post in a week.**

**Chapter 2**

I was running. I was running and crying. I needed to fix this. I needed to do something! So I did the only thing I could think of...I summoned Stanton.

"Hey." He said softly.

I sniffled but didn't reply for a minute then whispered. "You know why I summoned you don't you?"

He nodded. "I have a pretty good idea why."

"You have to bring him back Stanton!"

"I'm sorry Maddie. I can't bring John back. I would if I could, but I can't."

"Yes you can!" I shouted. "You can do anything! You're a demon."

"No Mads. There are a lot of reasons why I can't do anything. Many you wont understand. I want to bring your Dad back, even though he's tried hunting for me since he found out about our deal. I wish I could bring back everyone you've ever lost, but again, I can't. I'm so sorry."

If Stanton couldn't bring him back...no. There must be something. I was crying hard as I stuttered through my words. "C-c-can't I just m-m-make a d-deal for him back?"

Stanton shook his head. "Not this time Maddie. I'm really, really sorry."

I fell to the ground and actually thought about how I'd never see him again. I was crying harder than I ever thought I could. Stanton came over and started holding me close to him. "He never got to punish me for making that deal with you." He held me tighter in response. If Stanton can't bring him back...then things are going to change.... those things are going to be me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I never thought this would be happening...at least, not anytime soon. Sam, Dean, and I were standing...watching Dad's body burning. Tears were streaming down my face but every time someone tried to touch me, I would scream, hit, or run. I wanted to be alone, but this was meant for the three of us. No one more, on one less.

It was silent. The only thing being heard was the fire bursting and the occasional sniffle. That was until Sam broke it. "Before…before he… Did he say anything to you? About anything?"

He was talking to Dean, but I thought I already knew the answer. Sam should've known that too. Dad and Dean talked right before Dad died; of course he said something. Though Dean said, "No. Nothin'."

I shook my head and didn't say anything. I only watched the flames and the tears kept pouring. I was ready to crawl in a hole forever...that is, _after_ the son of a bitch was dead.

So now we were back at Bobby's house. We've been there for about a week. I've been in the house mostly, hanging with Bobby actually. If I was with my brothers then I'd have an attitude. Dean was staying outside, from the morning till dusk, working on the impala and Sam, well Sam was the only sane one and was floating between people. I pretty much ignored him.

"Hey," I just starred down at the book in my lap. "Maddie." Still nothing. "Madeline Winchester answer me." My head shot up.

"Oh, sorry Bobby." He was standing there looking at me a little apprehensive. "I'm a little out of it." I actually just don't care anymore.

"I noticed." Bobby sighed. "Look, Sam cracked a code in one of your Daddy's old phones. He's talking to Dean right now about going to follow it. I think you should go to. Get out of here. Get your pretty little head out of that damn book."

I shook my head. "Dad wanted me to finish this book remember? It was the assignment last time we were all here as a family. I never finished it, so I am now. I gotta make him proud of me some how."

Bobby stood there shocked, like he never thought that would ever come out of my mouth. He swallowed. "Your Dad was proud of you Maddie. He was proud of all his kids. He knows you did your best no matter what, and that deal you made? Yeah, he was pissed as hell, but he understands why you did it. He still was gonna teach you a lesson though."

I looked down.

"Now, I want you to go get ready and go with your brothers. You all should be together and this past week you've all been separated."

I sighed, nodded, and stood up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So, nothing has really been funny or good at all the past week, but the fact that I'm currently in the back seat of a van with _Dean _behind the wheel is so hilarious. No lie. I think it's really funny. He doesn't.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

I rolled my eyes and Sam sighed. "It's the only car Bobby had running." I looked out the window and banged on the door near the broken button that would normally let out the backseat passengers. I banged on it twice then sideways kicked and it slid open. As I got out, I noticed that we were at a tavern that looked around. It seemed like they were closed.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sam shouted.

I just ignored them and walked towards the front door. "Hey." Dean called.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Did you bring the, uh…"

"Of course."

He threw the lock picking set to Dean and we finally got this show on the road. I didn't want to be here long. I had two new friends waiting for me back at Bobby's in one of the cars. If we didn't cremate Dad he would be turning in his grave. His baby girl was turning into him. When Mom died he turned to alcohol. So what do I do when he dies? That would be where Jack Daniels and Grey Goose Vodka come in play. Sam and Dean, mostly Dean, will kick my ass if they find out, but I really don't give a shit about anything anymore. If they cared they would've noticed the changes I've been going through already but they haven't so, I'm just going to keep having quality time with my two new friends each night before bed, despite how big the hangover when I wake up.

We walked into the roadhouse and looked around. It looked like an average place to me. An average, rundown place to me. As we got closer I saw a guy sleeping on the pool table and it reminded me of two nights ago when I fell asleep in the broken car and was almost caught by Dean when he went out to work on the impala the next morning.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam shouted. He didn't move a muscle. "I'm guessin' that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean agreed and stopped to look around. I walked towards the sleeping guy and Sam went into the kitchen. All of sudden I heard Dean say, "Oh, God, please let that be a rifle."

I turned around and saw a blonde with a riffle on him. "No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move."

"Not movin', copy that. You know, you should know somethin', Miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't wanna put it right against their back. 'Cause it makes it real easy to do–-" Dean flipped around, grabbed the riffle and unloaded it. "that." The blonde punched him in the face, took it back and loaded it again. "Sam! I need some help in here! I can't see, I can't even see."

Sam slowly walked out with his hands on his head. "Sorry, Dean, Mads. I can't right now. I'm, uh…a little tied up."

The lady who had a gun on Sam looked confused. "Sam? Maddie? Dean? Winchester?"

"Yeah." We all said in shock.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" The blonde bimbo demanded.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids." She laughed and lowered her weapon. "Hey, I'm Ellen. That's my daughter, Jo."

She lowered the riffle. "Hey."

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean toyed.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the bar wishing I could still be at Bobby's. I looked at my cell and saw that I would be getting prepared for my "meeting" right now. Showering pretty much covers that. Then I just go outside to the car and drink till I can't feel the pain anymore. I may feel it even more the next day, but at least for those few hours, its quiet and calm, and soothing. It feels like nothing can go wrong, like nothing has gone wrong, like my life isn't shit anymore. For those few hours, I'm happy again. If it takes alcohol to make me happy these days, so be it. I'll drink all the Jack Daniels and Grey Goose in the damn world then.

"Here you go." Ellen said handing Dean some ice for his face that was swelling.

"Thanks." He sighed. "You called our dad and said you could help –- help with what?"

"Well…the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

Dean looked at Sam and I and we shrugged. "Was there an article in _The Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

Ellen shrugged. "Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

I scoffed. "Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" I knew that had attitude dripping all over it. Sam looked at me for sounding rude but Dean wanted an answer too.

Ellen was silent. "You'd have to ask him that." _Oh yeah. I'll get my Ouija Board out._

"So why exactly do we need your help?" I demanded wanting to leave.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" I looked down. "He didn't send you. He _is_ all right, isn't he?"

Sam sighed. "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um...just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean answered. _Speak for yourself._

"Really. I know how close you and your dad—"

"Really, lady, I'm fine."

Sam shook his head. "So, look, if you can help…we could use all the help we can get."

She looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" I asked sincerely.

"Ash!" Ellen shouted. I jumped and clutched my head. _Damn hangover giving me stupid headache. _Sam and Dean looked over at me confused. I never would've normally jumped.

"What? Closin' time?" The guy Ash asked half asleep.

"That's Ash?" I asked ignoring my brothers looks.

Jo the hoe nodded. "Mm-hmm. He's a genius."

Dean scoffed. "You've gotta be kiddin' me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"I like you."

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance." Jo encouraged.

"I say we should do it Dean. He looks awesome." I smirked.

Dean sighed. "All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it."

Ash was silent as he went through it slowly. "Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam said proudly.

Ash nodded. "These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean…damn. They're signs –- omens. If you can track 'em, you can track this demon –- you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

I smirked again.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam demanded.

He nodded again. "Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Uh, give me…fifty-one hours."

I stopped smirking. Okay...weird number.

"Hey, man." Dean called as Ash walked away.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"By the way, I, uh…I dig the haircut."

"All business up front, party in the back."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was debating if I should ask Dean if we were going back to Bobby's for two days. I did not want to stay here.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam's voice broke my thought.

She looked behind her. "It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things—" Dean decided it was boring over here went to where Jo was. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about her. I just don't like her.

"No, no, no, no. The folder."

"Uh…I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want."

"Thanks."

I was silent and bored. Finally I sighed and turned to Sam. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air." He nodded.

I walked behind the roadhouse and started looking around for anywhere that there might be any form of alcohol. It's bad I know, but I'm sorry to say, I'm now addicted. I need it everyday. I can't deal with my father's death. I refuse to. Bring on hell when I die. I'm seventeen and I need alcohol to make it through the day. Sam would say I've just lost my way off the path and it will become clear soon. Dean would say that its bullshit that I'm drinking at all and I have one warning to stop or else he'll make me stop and I don't want to find out what that or else is.

I continued around the roadhouse when I was suddenly pushed into it by a strong, heavy force.

"What the hell do you think you have been doing Maddie?" Stanton's furious voice was in my ear. I haven't seen him since the night my Dad...

"You're hurting my arm." was all I replied.

"I'm going to do more, so much more, than that Madeline." He growled but released a little pressure on the arm with the cast. "Just because I'm not next to you does not mean I don't know Maddie! You have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

Stanton walked closer to me and since I couldn't move any part of my body, I was forced to look straight into his eyes. I've never seen him so mad before. Not at me at least. His eyes weren't pure black like most demons. His had red in them too. That red freaked me out. His voice was lower and more of a growl then normal.

"You are to stop drinking. One more chance. You're obviously not going back to Bobby's today, but if you even _think _about stealing from Ellen, your brothers will magically get a visit from a demon. When you get back to Bobby's you are not to go near that car." He stepped closer. "I'll tell you this. If you get caught with this by your brothers Maddie, watch out, because then you're going to deal with me too. That means you would've disobeyed what I am telling you now. You get caught, and you will get punished. I will start treating you just like every other person in your position."

He sensed my confusion.

"Let's just say. I will become a true demon master to you Madeline, and you won't like it at all. If I were you, I'd heed my warning."

The next thing I knew I was sliding down the wall and cradling my sore arm. Stanton was long gone and I was shaking. I've never seen his eyes like that. I didn't know a demons eyes could even _do _that. All I knew, is that I now had some research of my own to do even if we did do this case that Sam was looking at. I need to know what exactly demon masters do to earn their rep. _I'm going to have to talk to other demons to do that bet you anything._

Sam came outside followed by Dean. "Come on Mads. We got a hunt."

I sighed and hit the van twice then side kicked it again and got in once it slid open.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. A killer clown?" _Clowns!? WTF!? Why? Why today? This is so not my day. Of course it'd be the thing I fear most. Why not?_

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents –- ripped them to pieces, actually."

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The Cooper Carnival."

"So how do you know we're not dealin' with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearin' down shop –- alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are sayin' trauma, of course."

Dean sighed then looked at me in the rear view. "I know what you're thinkin', Maddie. "Why did it have to be clowns?""

"Give me a break." I growled.

He and Sam laughed. "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin' whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid of flying." I shot.

"Planes crash!" Dean shouted.

"And apparently clowns kill" I shouted back.

Sam looked back at me. His eyes told me that they were just kidding around but I ignored him and looked out the dirty van window again. "So, these types of murders—they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers circus. Same M.O.—It happened three different times, three different locales."

"That's weird, though. I mean, if it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale -- a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam questioned.

"Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them."

I scoffed. "Great. A paranormal scavenger hunt." They looked at me. "What? I'm still paying attention. Duh." I rolled my eyes.

Dean shook his head and turned back to Sam. "This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?"

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know. I just think takin' this job –- it's what Dad would have wanted us to do." My head shot up to gage Dean's reaction.

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothin'." The rest of the ride was silent and dark in the rain.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When I woke up the next morning, without a hangover for the first time in a week, we were at Cooper Carnival. I hit the door twice and kicked it harder than necessary then climbed out and saw Sam standing by a ride. I walked by him and we stood in silence. Right before Dean came over to us this lady walked by and gave us a cold, long, hard glare. I looked at Sam confused since she looked straight at him and not me. He shrugged.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked when he got here. I rolled my eyes.

"More murders?" Sam demanded. I looked over and saw the cops Dean were just talking to.

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown." I muttered. They both stared at me. "What?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

Sam sighed. "Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object –- it's like tryin' to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

I scoffed. "Oh, good. That's nice and inconspicuous."

Dean gave me a look, then sighed. "I guess we'll just have to blend in."

"Um...I'm too young to work here." I commented as we walked towards a tent.

"You'll have to do research then."

I smirked. We walked into the tent and saw a guy throwing knives at a target and he was getting a bull's eye every time.

Dean nodded impressed. "Excuse me. We're lookin' for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?"

The guy turned around. "What is that—some kind of joke?" He snapped of his sunglasses revealing that he was blind. I had to hold in my laughter cause of the spot Dean was in now and I refused to help him.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I-I didn't—''

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?"

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean mumbled to Sam and I.

"Not really." Sam replied. I just shook my head.

Another voice interfered. "Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" We all looked down to see a guy getting mad.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people."

"No, I don't." Dean soothed.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?" The other guy shouted.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

_Wrong wording bro. _"Little? You son of a bitch!"

Dean backed up. "No, no, no! Could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is? Please?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As they went to see Cooper, I started my little demon research to find out what kind of demon master Stanton is. I knew for a fact that there was one demon around here. There always is at least one demon in every city. At least, Dad thought so. If there is something happening at Cooper Carnival, I'm pretty sure the demon would want to check it out. I walked out to back road where all the tailors were parked and looked around for any employees. After the coast was clear I just stood there. I knew a demon would come to a Winchester. Especially one who just lost their father.

"Well, Maddie Winchester. Good to see you."

I opened my eyes to see a blonde haired guy smirking at me.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for crap, so let's just make this quick."

He frowned. "Ooh, ever since Daddy died you haven't been in the mood for any of the old stuff have you? Truth is you don't think you even want to hunt anymore do you? You don't wanna do anything that reminds you of him."

"Shut up." I growled.

The demon laughed and stepped closer. "You wanted to talk to me. So here I am. You have to deal with the snide comments my friend."

"Well, _friend _I'm afraid I don't." I turned to walk away.

"Then you won't find out what kind of master you have."

I froze.

"He was my first master Maddie, so I know the real him. The real, real him. All in his black and red eyed glory."

I turned around. "What can you tell me?"

He smirked. "I know a lot Maddie, but I'm not just going to give it to you for free. I _am _a demon after all."

I sighed. "What do you want? I can't make a deal. He has my contract. You know that."

"Oh I know. I don't want anything contract wise. I just want you to do something for me. And I will tell you what it is later when you know all you need to about Stanton. And trust me Maddie. I will make sure you can't get out of this either."

Thinking about it I thought maybe later I could tell Stanton I got tricked into making a deal. "Deal."

"Good. First thing you'll need to know is that Stanton is the Hitler of all Demon Masters, so you have your work cut out for you if you get caught again."

"Great." I looked over and saw Sam and Dean walking out of the trailer.

"I'll be in contact Miss Winchester. Oh, by the way, my name is Derek."

"Derek. Got it." Then I turned and ran off to meet up with Sam and Dean.

"What?" Sam asked and nodded at me as I walked up to them.

Dean ignored me as always lately and sighed. "That whole, uh, "I don't wanna go back to school" thing –- you just sayin' that to Cooper, or were you…you know, sayin' it? Sam?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm havin' second thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think…Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

I rolled my eyes at while looking at the ground.

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doin' exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean was determined to break Sam down.

"Since he died. Okay? You have a problem with that?"

It was silent as I looked at Dean, he looked at Sam, and I was once again ignored by my eldest brother. "No, I don't have a problem at all."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day the guys started looking around for clues and I just met up with Derek. If he was with Stanton back whenever ago, then he would know how bad he can get. That's what I need to know, is how bad he can get.

"Stanton once was a big CEO heir headshot, so he's used to getting what he wants when he wants it. No one tells him no. When he became a demon, it was the same only worse. For demons who had to serve under him, it made hell worse, but I was like you. I was a human."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I did what I was told, kept in line whenever I was around him. Was a good soldier, you could say. Only one day came along when I decided I didn't want to do it anymore. I didn't see the point. I wanted out. Only, Stanton wouldn't let me. We had a contract. I didn't hold it. I was just a pathetic little human like you are now." he smirked.

"Haha." I mused.

"Seriously, I didn't hold it. Stanton did, so I couldn't back out of it unless he set me free and that wasn't going to happen. But that didn't stop me from trying to break it anyway. When I tried to break out of my deal, that made Stanton mad enough...that was the first time I saw his true eyes. Red and black."

"I saw them yesterday." I whispered.

"Demons fear those eyes. That's how he gets around. That's how he's known. For his eyes. The black is because he's a demon, but the red...the red mean something else. Many have tried to follow him to find out why. All but one has perished trying."

"What happened to that one person." I whispered.

He whispered too. "I am that one person."

"What does it mean?" I demanded.

"I don't know yet, and it's killing me inside. I need to know soon. I plan on finding out soon."

It was silent. "So what did he do cause you tried to break you're contract?"

"Well since he was my demon master he could choose between many things, but he chose the worst of all. The one that took me away from my family."

"What did he do?"

"He killed me."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was back in the van again, only this time freaking out about if I drink again...Stanton wouldn't actually kill me and turn me into a demon would he? I looked down and saw that my hand was shaking so bad. I felt like I needed that alcohol more than ever, how was that possible?

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." I looked up. Is that the blind guy?

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." Dean replied while starting to clean a gun.

"Put that down."

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit is attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Somethin' like that. I can't believe we keep talkin' about clowns."

I shook my head and just waited for this week to be over with. I wanted to get out of her and back to Bobby's so I could get rid of the alcohol. I'm not gonna drink it. Just pitch it. I'm done.

I think.

We sat there until Sam saw the kid let the clown inside. We all jumped out of the van but then Dean finally spoke to me. Actually yelled.

"Madeline! Stay put!"

I sighed and listened. I didn't know if it was because of the cast or because...NO! I can't believe that. That thought will only make me want the alcohol more. Only, what if it's true? What if Dean doesn't consider me part of the family anymore? I mean, he's not talking to me, he's not making sure I'm asleep at night anymore. He doesn't check to make sure I didn't cheat my way out of anything. I'm loosing him. Would he be happy if I died? Maybe I should've instead of Dad.

I love Sam too, but Dean raised me. I care mostly what he thinks about me, and right now it feels like he cares nothing about me. Nothing what so ever. I stood there thinking about that as Sam and Dean rushed outside and told me to get back in the van. Again, I listen and fell asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked early the next morning as I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'll take the chance." Dean replied. "Besides, I hate this freakin' thing anyway." Sam smirked but my head was still on over drive thinking about what I should do. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're not dealin' with a spirit. That rock salt hit somethin' solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope." He pulled out his cell.

"Who you callin'?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know somethin'." Sam laughed. "Hey, you think, uh…you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

My eyes shot up to Dean's face. "No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they had some sort of fallin' out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a fallin' out with just about everybody?" Dean was silent as we walked on. Sam hung up the cell. "Don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talkin' about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

_Here we go again._

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to—"

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you _have _to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you and Maddie are okay."

I could see the steam coming out of Dean's ears. "Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay! I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwin' punches. These are your issues. Quit dumpin' 'em on me."

Sam stopped. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, "Oh, what would Dad want me to do?" Sam, you spent your entire life sluggin' it out with that man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you can't. It's too little, too late."

"Why are you sayin' this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this! I'm dealin' with Dad's death! Are you?"

I scoffed and Dean turned towards me. "You're so not dealing with it."

"Excuse me?" He growled.

"Tell me something Dean. How many things have you told me since Dad died? Full sentences." Dean was silent. I started shouting, letting it all out. "You don't talk to me anymore! You don't check to make sure I'm sleeping before you go to sleep. Believe me, I haven't been sleeping at all. You don't make sure I did everything right when it comes to cleaning the weapons. You don't care about me anymore Dean! I get it okay! You blame me for Dad's death right? Blame me for Mom's? Wish it was me instead? Well guess what! So do I! I wish Mom and Dad were here with you and I was dead, but hey, I may be dead sooner then you think. Not that you'll care anyway. You'll be happy. So if you want me gone just say the words and I'm out of here!" I stopped shouting. "I'm sure Connor wouldn't mind having another sister who could also babysit."

I ran for about a minute with tears streaming down my face then I couldn't do it anymore and just started walking. He didn't say anything to all that. He really doesn't care. I give up. I'm going back to Bobby's and drinking Grey Goose till I can't see straight, then Stanton can kill me and turn me into a demon for all I care. Then everybody will be happy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I ignored them the rest of the way to the carnival. I didn't care what they had to say, about anything anymore. I was done. I didn't know what to do anymore. If shouting everything didn't work, then after I drink again, I'm done. I'll take Stanton's punishment. And whatever punishment someone else gives me.

When we made it to the carnival we separated. Sam went to Cooper's room, Dean went to see the blind guy who's name I never learned, and I went to meet up with Derek for the last time. He had a lot more to tell me but I didn't care anymore.

"You're sure about this?" He asked when I told.

"Positive." I nodded. "Thanks though. Just tell me what you want in return now."

He sighed. "You're crazy, but whatever, it's your soul. I need you to do two things for me. One is not tell Stanton it was me if he finds out about this"

"Done." That's easy. I can really do that.

"Okay, good. The other is tell him _cento anni di sicurezza e di Stanton."_

I looked at him confused.

"Don't ask me any questions just do it. Say it's from Nuolat."

"Okay. I'll be sure I do just that. Right before he kills me."

"You don't know that's what he's going to do. That's just what he did to me for trying to break the contract. Don't try to break the contract."

"I won't." I turned and left with his message in my head. I knew if I survived I'd have to go on Google Translate and try to figure out what it meant.

I walked back slowly to Sam and Dean and saw them coming out of the fun house. Seems like I missed the action. Not that they'd let me in on it anyways. Dean and I looked at each other, then I just shook my head and started the long walk back to the Roadhouse.

When we made it I sat away from Sam and Dean. "You guys did a hell of a job." Ellen laid beers in front of them. "Your dad would be proud."

Sam smiled and looked at me though I was just staring at the table I was sitting at I could feel it. "Thanks." Jo walked over there and Sam... "Oh, yeah. I've got to, uh…I've got to go…over there…right now." I stopped listening after that.

Ash came out of nowhere and sat next to me. "Where you guys been? I been waitin' for you."

I smirked. He always made me do that no matter what. "We were workin' a job, Ash. Clowns."

"Clowns? What the—"

"You got somethin' for us, Ash?" I interrupted. "Did you find the demon?"

He shook his head. "It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

I laughed but Sam who over heard the whole thing came over. Looks like smart boy was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm."

I sighed. "Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

"MIT, before I got bounced…for fighting."

"MIT?" Sam asked shocked.

Ash nodded. "It's a school in Boston."

Dean walked over. "Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know somethin'?"

Ash nodded again. "Si, si, compadre."

I stood up and we all walked up and walked towards the door. Ellen called to us. "Hey, listen. If you boys need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back." I prayed Dean would say no...I really wanted that alcohol now that I told him how I felt.

"Thanks, but no. There's somethin' I gotta finish." Of course he only cares about the damn impala.

Ellen nodded. "Okay."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So that night, I got drunk. It wasn't in the car so I didn't technically break Stanton's rules...though I don't think he'd see it that way. Only I haven't seen him yet. I don't know what he's waiting for. I really just want to get this over with. I mean, I either am gonna die, or go to Connor's soon so, I might as well find out now which it is. When I was hung over, I got the privilege of seeing Dean do something that I thought would never happen. At first I thought it was a side effect of the alcohol, but it was real. Dean really was banging on the trunk of the impala with a crowbar. I saw him hit his baby a total of seventeen times. Oh yeah, he's dealt with Dad's death all right.

Later that night I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:41 so I checked to make sure that the coast was clear and then went out to the back of the selvage yard to the broken car where my two best friends were waiting. I slowly opened the door and grabbed the Grey Goose bottle. I slid to the ground while opening it and started drinking away another night, only this time I had it under the starts. Right when I started drinking, at exactly 10:41 the water works flowed just like every other night. Tonight, they were even harder then before because of the Dean stuff that had happened, and the Stanton.

I took more and more gulps of vodka and it burned like hell as it went down, but I ignored the pain and cried my life out again. I froze when I heard a crunch. By this time it was past midnight and I was almost drunk. I took another gulp to calm my nerves and winced as it went down my pipe again.

"Maddie." I heard someone whisper.

It got closer and then I saw their faces. Sam and Dean found me. I took another large gulp not really caring and then finished off my bottle of vodka. I then grabbed the bottle of Jack next to me and took a huge gulp of that too before he ripped it out of my hands.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I didn't respond coherently. I couldn't. They seemed to realize that so Dean picked me up and carried me into Bobby's place. There, Bobby looked surprised when he saw me drunk. Dean laid me in my bed and turned to leave but I started to cry again.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm sorry Deanny! Sammy!" He turned around at that. I haven't called him Deanny in years. "I don't you leave. I don't to leave either. Why hate me now?" I cried harder and harder till I was having a difficulty breathing.

Dean and Sam laid down next to me. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you or Sam. We're all staying together. I promise. Now get some sleep because tomorrow you're in a hell of a lot of trouble young lady."

I closed my eyes and actually did fall asleep. Only I woke up with a slight problem. Or two, or three.

Fell asleep outside, woke up inside

I had the biggest hangover of all that morning

Stanton

Actually it was four because...I didn't remember Dean finding me last night. I was in for a nice surprise later that morning.

I sat up way to fast, which caused there to be more than one Stanton looking at me with the black and red eyes. My breathing started hitching and was coming really fast. He just sat there staring at me and I began to calm down.

"Well, you did it. You drank the most last night congratulations. You broke my rules after I gave you the warning. Well I think you know what my punishment is."

I closed my eyes thinking he was going to kill me. It was silent.

"What are you doing Maddie?"

I opened my eyes and saw Stanton staring at me again. "You're not going to turn me into a demon?"

He smirked. "Haven't even thought about that." I looked at his eyes and they were back to a normal human color.

"Wait. What did you do?"

He shook his head and frowned. "Nothing special. Just the works. You know? Tracking, power check, liar detector. The works."

"That's my punishment?" I demanded. There had to be more.

"Well if you think about it, there was more. I stressed you out and had you freaked for your whole hunt when you had nothing to worry about. And of course, there is more...I'm thinking about making you do some pretty gross stuff for me."

I thought about it. "Well what about..." I stopped. I couldn't mention Derek.

"What about what?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

Stanton sighed. "Maddie, I just put a lied detector spell on you. I know you just lied."

I changed the subject. "Someone wanted me to give you a message. They said it was from Nuolat."

His eyes opened wider. "What's the message?"

"_Cento anni di sicurezza e di Stanton_."

Stanton closed his eyes and pinched his nose. When he opened his eyes they were black and red again. "Look, your brother's are coming now; we will see each other soon." Then he was gone. I laid back down and as soon as I closed my eyes the door opened. I tried to act normal.

"Good morning Maddie." Sam said smiling.

"Morning Sam." I replied.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. Better than normal."

When I said that Dean looked weird but he took a deep breath and stepped forward. Something seemed to stop him from whatever he was gonna say and he turned to Sam. "What color is that shirt you're wearing?"

"Burgundy." Sam said proudly.

"Burgundy." Dean mocked. "Could you sound any more gay?"

"It's not gay Dean! It happens to be red, purple, and brown mixed together making a very nice fashionable color." Sam said raising his voice.

"All I got from that sentence was gay and more gay. What's next you gonna start wearing pink princess?" Dean also raised his voice.

Their bickering over the stupid shirt was making my head pound even harder and I couldn't stand it any longer. "GUYS!" They looked at me. "I have a headache. Can you keep your voices down?"

Dean starred at me. "What bit you on the butt?"

"Nothing! My head just feels like..." I stopped.

"Are you feeling okay Maddie? You look pretty beat up." Sam looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a headache."

"The last time you had a headache you were complaining that the boogie man was your invisible best friend, so what gives. You don't have a headache you're lying." Dean snapped.

"People get headaches all the time Dean, it's normal. Especially because of the visions. It doesn't mean I'm lying. Look it up." I snapped back and my head started pounding harder.

"Yeah, I don't by it. Something is up, you've been acting different since dad died. You aren't the Maddie I know and love. Your not you. What do you think Sammy?"

"She has been different, but you don't need to jump on her with the Spanish inquisition. Gosh Dean, Maddie is dealing with it like we are. So drop it." Sam replied.

I smiled happy that Sam was on my side and slowly stood up. "Can I just go take some Advil?" Dean was right, I have changed, but I wasn't going to let him know that for every night I might be going out to drink some form of alcohol.

"Not so fast." Dean called.

"What?" I nearly whined. I just wanted the pain to go away already. Medicine is my friend also during these times.

"Something smells and it isn't the gay perfume that Sammy's not wearing." Dean comment.

I backed up as if I was sniffing around the room. "We're in a junk yard. That could be anything." I pointed out.

"Madeline, what's going on with you?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Nothing!" I was freaking on the inside. "It's a headache. No need to alert the media. I'm not having a vision. It's just a normal, everyday, headache."

"You are lying, I can even tell Maddie" said Sam.

"I'm not lying. Why can't you guys believe me?"

"We can, but we don't believe you. We chose not to believe you because the Maddie we know wouldn't run away from her family. Just because dad died doesn't mean you can stop functioning. We still need you Maddie. So what ever you are doing you are going to stop. So help me. " Dean barked.

"I'm not doing anything!" I shouted.

"Then why are you afraid of being out in the sun? Why are you having constant headaches since dad has died? You are doing something. Those symptoms don't just happen because you are dealing with dads death. They aren't natural. So you are up to something. And you aren't being honest with us." Sam announced.

"What do you want me to say Sam? Do you want me to beat something to death with a crowbar like Dean did to the impala? Would that be better?" I kept shouting.

"We know what you are doing Madeline, and its not good. You know what you are hiding and you are going to explain yourself." Sam retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam and I don't have to explain anything." I walked around him.

"Thats it! I have had it with you! If you won't tell us the truth and you won't be honest with what you are dealing them I'm done with you!" Dean roared.

Sam raised his hand to stop Dean from continuing. "Dean, Dad wouldn't of wanted to go against each other. People need us, we can't give up the search for yellow eyes. We have work to do, and we can't just walk away from that. Madeline, something is wrong. I can feel it. Now you either tell us and respect Dad's wishes or you pay the price."

I looked down and whispered. "I don't have to pay any price when I haven't done anything wrong."

"Whys that? Please fill us in." Dean asked.

Tears started filling my eyes. "You're acting like I've killed someone." I whispered.

"We don't know what you're doing. But you're doing something." Sam added.

"I'm fine! I promise. I'm me. Just let me deal with Dad's death my own way!"

"I'm not buying your bull. Are you Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm not Dean. But I don't think we should push Maddie any further. We don't want her doing anything that can hurt her." Sam advised.

"I think she already is doing something. Something not good, I can feel it." Dean replied.

"Would you guys stop it? I'm not doing anything okay! I'm fine!" I nearly growled.

"That's bull and you know it" Dean stated.

"I'm telling you the truth Dean."

"Your telling us lies Madeline! Dad wouldn't want it this way. Stop lying to us, stop this act that your putting on. This isn't you, so tell us the truth now!" Dean yelled.

"I am telling you the truth Dean!" I repeated shouting now.

"You guys, calm down. We don't need for the three of us to get mad at each other. Dean you need to calm down, Maddie will tell us the truth when she is ready." Sam soothed.

"She can't tell us the truth when she is lying somewhere dead Sam." Dean retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Dean and I will be fine. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Plus, why do you care all of a sudden anyways? You never did before this morning."

"I have always cared about you, I just never had to take full responsibility of you. Not until now that dad is gone do I have to step up to the plate. I am ready to do that, but if you don't start being honest with me I can't do that. I know your doing something Maddie, I can feel it and it isn't good." Dean admitted.

I was being an idiot. My whole life Dean took care of me and Sam when Dad wasn't there and he always knew when I was lying. So from the start, Dean knew that something was up. Should I just give in? I knew it was over anyways. I sighed. "I'm not handling Dad's death." I whispered. "I've made two new friends, friends you guys wouldn't approve of."

"Where did you meet these friends?" Sam questioned.

I smiled humorlessly. "I bought them with my fake ID." I gazed up at Sam and Dean and whispered. "Jack Daniels and Grey Goose."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked quietly. Dean being quiet is never a good thing.

"Dean, calm down." Sam advised also knowing what his reaction meant. "Why were you drinking?"

I knew I had to tell them the entire thing. "I've been drinking every night since we..." I couldn't say cremated Dad. "For a week now, every night at 10:41."

"You've been drinking alone?" Sam asked.

I nodded unable to look into their eyes. "I've been sneaking out to one of the old busted down cars in the back where I've been hiding the drinks."

"Show us!" Dean demanded.

"Yes sir." I whispered and slowly walked out of the room I was staying in. As we walked out of Bobby's house and into his salvage yard, I kept going to the very back and was pondering if I should take them to a different car or not. But once I got there I knew I had no choice but to show them. I stood there in front of the car.

"Come on, show us before we all age five more years." Dean retorted.

I glared at him then walked over, opened the car door so they could see the empty bottles, then leaned against the car door.

"So you have been drinking to drown your sorrows?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." I whispered looking at the road, which was opposite my brothers.

"Did it help any?" Dean muttered.

I gulped. "No. It hurt worse in the morning since I had a hangover to add to it." I shrugged. "So I thought maybe that night I'd just drink more." Tears started filling my eyes. I knew I wasn't thinking when I was drinking, I knew he would be pissed at me, I knew that if he found out I would be punished. I just hopped he would still be there for me. I whispered telling the rest of the story. "I drank the most last night though."

"Why did you drink the most last night?" Sam acquitted.

I sighed. "Because of what I said to Dean yesterday."

Dean sighed. "Look, we're all having a rough time right now, but you shouldn't be drinking. We won't majorly punish you this time Maddie. I understand that you did this to cope but I swear, if you drink again without permission or until you're 21, you will be grounded. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes Sir." I said clearly.

"Good and you're also on restriction. We're going to make sure you're not drinking behind our backs anymore."

"Yes Sir." I repeated.

So there it was. I got caught after a week, and am now grounded for a month. Fun, fun. Not really. Maybe it was stupid to drink that much, but I don't regret it at all. Though, I think Dean knew that, so, as another form of punishment, he wouldn't let me take any Advil till about seven that night and I couldn't even lay down or stop cleaning weapons or organizing them till around 6:30. I have a cruel brother sometimes.


	4. More Enemies Just What I need

**Hey Guys….Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I haven't been home for the past week…personal stuff…my friend had a problem so I had left to help him. Then I can't find my flash drive anywhere and there's no Internet on my laptop right now so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I'll keep looking for it I promise.**

**Enjoy this and don't shoot me please :D**

**Review!**

**Ashley**

**Chapter Three**

I was sitting on the park bench just looking around the new city we were in. Sam and Dean were on the major part of the hunt so I thought that I would come sit out in the fresh air...since I can't do anything major with my cast yet. I was sitting there when I felt something weird but I shrugged it off. Then this cute guy started walking towards me. I smiled and looked straight forward.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked.

I looked up again. "Um...no. No one."

He sat down and smiled at me. He held out his hand. "I'm Damon."

I smiled again and shook his hand. "Madeline." I froze and shook my head. "Maddie."

Damon laughed. "So do you live here? I've never seen you around before."

I shook my head again. "No, just passing through. My brothers are having a meeting for work."

He nodded. "So you're bored out of your skull right?"

I leaned my head back and moaned. "Totally bored. I could be doing something if it wasn't for my stupid arm."

Damon smiled softly, "What happened? If I can ask."

"Car accident...a semi hit us. Right where I was sitting and it crushed my arm."

"Ouch. That must of hurt really bad."

I shrugged and was looking at the ground. "I was knocked out instantly, so I didn't feel anything. My Dad and brother got hurt the most." Instantly I wished I didn't mention Dad.

"Can I ask, what happened to them?"

I nodded but didn't look up. "My brother was put into a coma for a little bit. And my Dad...he um...he died because of it." Well, I lied about the last part but its true that he's dead...

"Wow." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He paused. "I know what it's like to lose your family. When I was a baby I lost my mom, my Dad killed her. I was taken away from him and been in foster homes for years. Finally last year when I was 17 I emancipated myself."

I was silent; I didn't know what to say to that. I only whispered. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." Damon stood up. "I have to get to work. I'll see you later Maddie."

"Bye." He walked away.

**General Point of View**

Damon walked away and when he was far enough he started laughing. He couldn't believe how stupid the Winchester girl was. She couldn't see a demon if he bit her in the ass. Damon froze and smirked when he sensed someone behind him. He knew who it was too.

"Stanton." Damon turned around. "How are you? I see you deciphered my message accurately."

Stanton didn't reply to that. "Why did you talk to Maddie?"

"Oh, that's right. You have a contract with her don't you?"

"You knew I did Damon. And you know you're not allowed near her unless I say. We've gone through this before."

Demon smiled. "Yes except last time, I got away with your girl, and now she's my demon."

Stanton looked down. "You got to me that one time." He looked up with black eyes. "But I won't let it happen again."

Damon laughed and his eyes turned black. "Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I get what I want Stanton, and I want Maddie."

"Well, you're not gonna get her Damon. I won't let you. If I have to I'll even tell the other Winchesters."

"Running to humans now? Wow, I didn't realize how weak you've become." He moved closer to Stanton. "Don't you think I see what's going on here? You've fallen in love with a human. Now that's low."

"Shut up Damon. You don't understand. You never have." Stanton growled.

"No, I understand everything about you. I mean, I raised you. Arthur and Harriet were too busy with their company to raise you."

"Yeah? Well then you left! You left and I had to pick up the pieces. I had to raise Lilith. I had to become the heir. You were disowned and I had to become a parent at 13. So you don't understand."

"I left because I had to. I left because I didn't want you to get mixed up in the demon shit. What do you do? You follow me and hear what the demon was saying about my deal. So it makes you become...what's the right word? Malignant! That's it. And you then found a way to become a demon. You left Lilith alone too."

Stanton shrugged. "What can I say? I learn from the best."

All of a sudden an invisible force threw Stanton into the air. Damon was there holding Stanton down. "I never wanted this life for either of you. You better watch that mouth of your's. You might be my little brother but I still might just kill you next time. I wouldn't regret anything." He let up and then started walking away. "And by the way, I'm also here to pick up Lilith. It's my turn, but I thought I'd have some fun with your..client. So we won't be leaving right away."

Damon disappeared.

**Maddie's POV**

My cell rang and it was an unknown number. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Maddie. It's Damon."

I knew I had a surprised look on my face. I didn't think I'd ever talk to him again. "Hey, um...how'd you get this number?"

"Oh, um..." He sounded embarrassed and resentful. "I took your phone when we were sitting on the park bench and got it."

"Really?" I knew I should've been pissed but instead I was flattered.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if maybe we could hang out after my shift. Before you have to leave town."

I smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to. What time do you get off?"

"9:30."

"Okay."

"Maddie? I think you might need to know where I work." He laughed.

"Oh...yeah that might help." I wanted to hit myself.

"I work at the Dry Docks. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. I walked past it yesterday. Don't worry."

"Okay." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll see you at 9:30 tonight."

"Yup. I'll be there." We hung up.

Sam and Dean will be here in a few minutes and I had to find a way where they'll let me out of this room without them knowing I had a date. _Wait! I had a date? I HAVE A DATE! _I haven't even thought really of dating anyone after Michael...I haven't really talked to him either. Wait...I'm grounded. Shit.

I looked up as Sam and Dean walked in the motel room. I could just come straight out and say I had a date and ask to go, but they'd say no. Well, Dean would say no, Sam would let me go. Either way, telling the truth was out. So I did the next best thing. "Hey guys."

Sam and Dean looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to the Dry Docks for dinner tonight?"

"What the hell is Dry Docks?" Dean demanded.

"A restaurant. Duh. Please?" I nearly begged.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I don't see why not." Sam answered.

I nodded, turned, and smiled. Soon, more like four hours later, we were walking into a booth at the Dry Docks. Damon saw me when we walked in so I knew he was gonna be our waiter, I was just waiting for the right moment. A waitress showed up and took our order. Once she was gone, I lied and said I had to go to the bathroom, but couldn't see Damon anywhere. Finally, I gave up and sat back down at the booth. A few minutes later the waitress came with the food. When we were done eating I looked at my cell and saw it was 9:33. I was grounded so I need to come up with a way to get out of here without Sam and Dean thinking I was up to something.

"Is it okay if I walk back to the motel?" I asked as we walked to the impala.

Sam and Dean turned towards me.

"Please? Just for the fresh air. That's it. I'll go straight to the motel no where else. Promise."

Dean sighed. "You have an hour to get air. Any longer and I will start looking for you and Maddie, you don;t want me to look for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." I smiled.

Sam and Dean got in the impala and drove off leaving me alone standing there. Right away, Damon came up. "Hey. Sorry I couldn't get your table. Sarah asked for it and she needs all the tips she can get right now."

"It's fine. No big deal." I replied still smiling.

"Good." He replied. "So we only have an hour. We should get walking."

I looked at his offered hand and thought about taking it. Maybe it was too fast, but, it was just his hand. I grabbed it and smiled again as we started walking down the road.

"So why didn't you tell me you were grounded when you accepted the date?" Damon asked.

"Honestly? I forgot till right after we hung up."

Damon laughed. "What did you do." I stayed silent. "You don't have to tell me. I'll understand either way."

"No it's not that, it's just that," I paused. "I stole Jack Daniel and Grey Goose and drank every night for a week. I did it because my Dad died and it was the one thing I could control. My brothers get to have control over everything in my life and I couldn't stand it, so I did what I wanted at 10:41."

"Why 10:41?"

I just shook my head. I couldn't say it without crying.

"So you were caught after a week?"

"Yeah. We were at my uncle's and my oldest brother found me in the back of his lot drunk off my ass crying." I shrugged. "I couldn't help it. My Dad became an alcoholic when my Mom died; I guess I'm more like him than I thought and that's kinda scary."

Damon laughed. "Well, dad's can be like that."

I nodded. "Brothers too."

We slowly walked on and when I saw the motel I stopped. "So that's me. I don't want my brothers to see you. Kinda defeats the purpose of the lie."

Damon laughed again. "I suppose it would. I'll call you sometime Madeline Winchester, you can count on that."

"Great. Text me too. Got brothers, grounded. Can't really talk much. I grabbed Damon's hand and the sharpie out of my pocket. "Here is my myspace. Look me up."

"I'll be sure to do that. Oh and Maddie?" Damon walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye." He whispered.

"Bye." I whispered back and turned around blushing. I knew I had to control it before I walked into the motel room and they saw it.

**General Point of View**

Damon walked away smiling again as he controlled his laughter. It would be simple to control this Winchester. As he walked away a figure started to appear on his left. "Master." He acknowledged.

"Derek." Damon greeted. "How did your mission go of providing the young Winchester of information about my useless little brother?"

"It was a success Master." Derek replied. "As always."

"Just as I like to hear."

"Master? May I be so bold as to ask a question?" Derek asked timidly.

"You already did but you may be bold."

"Since I completed this mission accurately and at a good pace...may I please have that break you have been talking about recently?"

Damon stopped suddenly. "You have been doing everything I told you to and been a good apprentice lately, so I do not see reason why you should not go. A week or two should be enough leave, correct?"

"Yes Master. More then enough." Derek agreed happily.

"Good. I will see you in a week and we will see if you deserve more time or not."

"Thank you Master."

Derek was about to disappear but Damon grabbed his arm tight. "Know this, even though you are getting your holiday, if I call you, you are to come the first time I call, or else. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master. Understood." Derek gulped.

"Good. Now go." Damon released him. "It's time for me to have some family bonding time anyway. Oh wait, before you go."

"Yes Master?"

"What the hell is myspace?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Maddie POV**

So here we were. After a week and a half we were in the impala once again and Dean was once again having a sick happy moment. As for me...at times I was still having the attitude problems. What can I say? I lost my father. Deal with it.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean spazzed.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let us know, Dean." Sam sighed.

Dean rubbed his steering wheel. "Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

"You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Sam shook his head. "No reason."

_I know why I'm not. Grounded. _"I got my car, got a case –- things are lookin' up."

I shook my head now. "Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mr. Sunshine."

Dean laughed. "How far to Red Lodge?"

Sam sighed. "Uh, about another three hundred miles."

Now Dean smiled. "Good."

So we made it to Red Lodge and as part of the grounding...I'm stuck waiting while they get to do the investigating. Fun...NOT! Well, bright side was that I got a text from Damon as soon as they disappeared into the building.

_Hey._

_Hey. _I replied.

_How's life inside the cell?_

I laughed. _Lol. Hard and boring. Very, very boring._

_Maybe I should come bust you out and we could go have a real date?_

_Gerr. I wish. My brothers would kill me then hunt you down. They don't like me dating much at all. No matter who it is._

I waited about five minutes before I finally got a reply. _Well maybe that's because you're a little girl in their eyes and they feel like they can't defend you much longer._

Thinking about it, I sent one message back as Sam and Dean were getting back in the car. _Maybe they should just let me finally grow up._

Dean turned around and faced me. "Vampires."

I tilted my head back and starred at the ceiling. "Not again." I looked at Sam and Dean. "I refuse to get choked this time. It can be one of you two chuckle heads."

Sam smirked. "You know you love to sacrifice yourself for us Mads. Quit fooling with us."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Well, I think you should be able to do something in this case so...bust out your fake ID." Dean said putting the impala in drive.

"Really?" I said smiling.

"No drinking Maddie. I'm dead serious. We are staying right next to you even if you have to go into the shitter with us. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." I sighed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So, I got to into the bar with Sam and Dean, but they were dead serious on that no drinking thing. I knew they were. I've been lucky to be able to drink any liquids at all besides water.

We walked up to the bartender. "How's it goin'?" Dean asked.

"Livin' the dream." the bartender replied. "What can I get for you?"

"Two beers, please."

"And for the lady?" He asked nodding at me.

I looked at Dean as he replied. "Coke."

"So, we're lookin' for some people." Sam said conversationally.

He nodded again. "Sure. It's hard to be lonely."

I laughed. I liked the bartender. "Yeah. But, um…that's not what I meant." Sam laid some extra money on the bar and I took a sip of the coke. The bartender took the money offered. "Great. So, these people would've moved here about six months ago. Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know?" Dean continued and took a drink form his beer that looked good to me. "Sleep all day, party all night."

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 'em once or twice."

Dean nodded. "Thanks." He put money for the drinks on the bar and I finished my coke, smiled, and left.

We walked out the door and was in the middle of Sam and Dean. Sam hit my cast and I sucked in a lot of air. Both Sam and Dean looked down at me but I shook my head acting like I was fine. Plus, Sam just signaled that we were being followed. We turned the corned then jumped up. The guy following us turned and couldn't see us anywhere. He looked behind him and still say nothing. Once he turned again, we were there.

"Smile." Dean

"What?" he demanded also.

"Show us those pearly whites."

The guy rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of…you wanna stick that thing someplace else?" He was indicating the big ass knife at his neck. "I'm not a vampire." We looked at each other. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"How to kill 'em." He looked at Dean. "Now, seriously, bro. That knife's makin' me itch."

The guy rolled his eyes again and started to move his arm. "Hey!" Sam stopped him.

"Whoa. Easy there, Chachi." He lifted his arm up to his lip and lifted his upper lip. "See? Fangless. Happy?" We backed away from him. "Now, who the hell are you?"

So we told the guy, _Gordon Walker, _who we were. I didn't trust him. I couldn't help it, but I felt like there was something wrong with him. Like in the head, wrong with him. He was currently, showing us his weapons. Woo whoo.

"Sam, Dean, and Maddie Winchester. I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once -- hell of a guy, great hunter." He paused. "I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but, from what I hear, you guys fill 'em -- great trackers, good in a tight spot." I started to dig my figure under my cast.

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean commented as he hit my good arm to stop me.

Gordon nodded. "Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually." Dean looked at Sam and me.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" My hand went back to my cast to start the expedition under again but Dean caught it and looked at me. I looked in his eyes.

Sam sighed. "So, uh…so, those two vampires -- they were yours, right?"

Gordon nodded again. "Yup. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker Farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest then?"

Gordon closed his weapons vault and shut his car door. "I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy." Gordon replied.

"Come on, man, I've been itchin' for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out. It was real good meetin' you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flipside." Happily, then he drove away. Hopefully, I'd never see him again.

But of course, instead of going to states over like Sam and I wanted, we stayed here and followed Gordon. Or, Sam and Dean did and I stayed at the car until they came back and I saw a sight I was scared of. Dean had a look of pure joy oh his face....his face that was covered in blood.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So we were back in the bar, I had another pop in front of me, and I couldn't look at Dean. At least he washed off his face. They were debating over who should pay the tab. Sam looked like me but more alive. He was acting normal. I didn't give a shit.

"No, no. I got it." Gordon said.

"Come on." Dean sighed.

"I insist. Thank you, sweetie." He gave the waitress the money then lifted his drink. Dean did the same. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right."

"Dean." Gordon laughed. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

I shook my head.

"Yep." Dean looked at me but I didn't move a muscle all night. I didn't even look at him since I saw the blood. "You all right, Mads?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered.

"Well, lighten up a little, Mads." Gordon told me.

"Their the only ones who get to call me that." I growled.

Gordon lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay. No offense meant. Just celebratin' a little, job well done."

"Right. Well, um…decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell them. You two could learn a thing or two from this guy." Dean told Sam and me.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I bet we could. Look, we're not gonna bring you guys down. we're just gonna go back to the motel."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

We stood up and walked away. "Sammy." Dean called. He turned but I stayed looking forward. "Remind me to beat that buzz kill outta you two later, all right?" All I knew is that now we had the keys.

We got in the car and drove to the motel. Once we got there Sam sighed. "I'm gonna get some air and something to drink." He handed me the motel room key and impala key. "Just lock the door and I'll use the spare I have."

"Okay." I replied. They didn't give me my key this time since I was grounded they felt I wouldn't need it. They were right I guess. As soon as I got in there I decided I wanted to find out more about this Gordon Walker guy, so I called Ellen.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse."

I sighed. _Now or never. _"Hey, Ellen. Uh, Maddie Winchester."

"_Maddie! It's good to hear from you. You and the boys are okay, aren't you?" _She asked actually concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question."

"_Yeah, shoot."_

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

"_Yeah, I know Gordon."_

"And?" I asked sensing there was more.

"_Well, he's a real good hunter. Why you askin', sweetie?"_

I scratched my head and knew this would get a reaction. "Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kind of working with him, I guess."

"_Don't do that, Mads."_

I smirked knowing I got her. "I thought you said he was a good hunter."

"_Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job, you boys just let him handle it and you move on."_

I was confused. "Ellen—"

"_No, Maddie. You just listen to what I'm tellin' you, okay?"_

"Right, okay. Thanks Ellen."

Then we hung up and I knew I had what I wanted on him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I laid on the bed just listening to the crap between Dean and Gordon, talking about the hunt that Gordon was supposed to be doing alone.

"What time is it? Where is Sam?" Dean inquired after looking at his watch.

I looked at him, while Gordon replied, "Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. Seems like the take-a-walk type."

"Yeah, he is, but…" Sam barged in the door and I sat up fast. "Where you been?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked Dean and I.

I got up and grabbed my hoodie, Dean looked at Gordon, "You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?"

A second later we were outside in the parking lot.

"Dean, maybe we've gotta rethink this hunt."

"What are you talkin' about? Where were you?" Dean demanded.

"In the nest."

"You found it?" I asked hurt, I was already getting picked over by Dean, I didn't need it from Sam too.

He seemed to realize I was upset from my voice so he told me directly, "They found me, kid."

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?" Dean demanded.

"None."

I looked at him surprised. "Well, Sam, they didn't just let you _go."_

"That's exactly what they did."

Dean nodded, "All right, well, where is it?"

"I was blindfolded, I don't know." Sam fidgeted.

"Well you gotta know somethin'!"

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen, maybe we shouldn't go after 'em." Sam sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people." He told us.

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?" Dean insisted.

"Oh my god…their behind the cattle mutilations." I gasped.

"They said they live off of animal blood." Sam nodded.

"And you believed 'em?" Dean said sounding shocked.

"Look at me, Dean. They let me go without a scratch." Sam told him with his arms out stretched.

"Wait, so you're sayin'...no, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find 'em and we waste 'em."

"What? Why?" I squeaked following.

"What part of "vampires" don't you understand, Maddie? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting _evil_. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil." I almost yelled.

"Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They're all the same, Maddie. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of 'em"

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time." Sam said jumping back into the conversation.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man. He knows."

"Gordon?"

"Yes." Dean told him.

"You're taking _his_ word for it?" Sam demanded.

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news." I muttered. They both looked at me shocked.

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Maddie. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon." Dean snapped.

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think we can see what this is?" Sam told him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one." I yelled.

"Shut up, Madeline." Dean told me walking away. Now I really wish I did keep my mouth shut.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

He turned around to face me again, with a fake smile pasted to his face, "You know what, I'm not even gonna—"

"You know what, you slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it, 'cause I know how you feel, Dean! Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory." I continued.

Dean laughed. "Okay."

He turned like he was gonna walk away again, but he spun around punching me in the face. I fell to the ground. Sam gasped, and then Dean seemed to realize what he did.

"Maddie." Dean took a few steps towards me. I crawled back, for the first time actually scared of my eldest brother. I was more scared of my brother than I was scared of any creature we've killed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" Sam came and helped me up, "You okay baby?"

I shook my head tears coming out my eyes, "No. I'm not."

Dean was looking down at the ground feeling guilty. He looked up at me and saw the tears running down my face, "Maddie, I didn't mean to… you know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"You just did Dean!" I yelled, sobbing.

"She's still a kid; she didn't deserve that." Sam said softly.

Before anyone could move Dean came up to me pulling me into his arms, and I was sobbing even harder. "I am so, so, so, sorry Maddie. I won't do it again. Ever."

"P-p-promise?"

"Absolutely."

I was still crying and Dean just held me to his chest, I felt Sam come up and start rubbing my back. My face was really starting to hurt now. "Can we go get some ice?"

"Sure kiddo. Come on."

So all in all, that is what it took to get Dean to get a little bit back to normal around me. A punch to my face. So now I have a cast, a sore face, what's next? We walked into the motel room and....

"Gordon?" Dean asked as we walked in.

But of course, it was empty. I walked over to the freezer and grabbed a baggy. I don't even want to know why they have them in here.

"You think he went after 'em?" Sam demanded.

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really, Sam? 'Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that. Maddie agrees with me and you certainly owe her. "

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive, give me the keys." Dean held his hand out. Sam turned to me and and I nodded towards the cactus on the table.

My back was turned and as I put the ice to my face I heard Sam. "He snaked the keys."

It's actually quite funny. I'm sitting in the backseat of the impala, texting Connor who's driving to another hunt with Cody who is getting on his nerves, Erica just learned the family secret accidentally on her sixth birthday, and Dean is hot wiring his baby. Good times.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." The engine turned over. "So, the bridge –- is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four-and-a-half minutes from their farm." Sam continued.

"How do you know?"

"I counted. We took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill, then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass…but you're good."

So we left and I kept texting.

_So wait? Cody got suspended and u had ur first parent meeting?_

_Unfortunately. _Connor replied.

_Lol. I think that's funny as hell._

_Ok. U go into a school and explain why ur lil bro has been reading books about past demon attacks._

I was smiling as I replied. _No thanks. That's ur job as the oldest. Jus wait till it's Erica u have to have meetings about._

_Oh god. Keep her six. She jus fell asleep finally. I can get more driving done now without stopping every half hour for potty breaks._

_LOL! That's cute._

_Not when u have to drive six states away. OMG! HER AGE!_

I was practically laughing. _I take it she was excited to hear about that?_

_Yeah, but, when she wakes up she'll be at a Bobby's. I called him last night. I can't bring a six year old on a hunt._

_I didn't go at six either. I didn't know till seven._

_Exactly. I didn't want her to even find out on her birthday. Now I'm going to have to deal with her crying when we get there._

_Good luck....we're at the nest now. I'll text u when it's over so u know I'm safe._

I put my cell back in my pocket and got ready for the fun to start. We walked into the house and saw one of the vampires tied up in a seat. "Sam, Dean, Maddie, come on in." My eyes went straight to the big ass knife in his hand covered in dead man's blood.

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?"

"Look, man—"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." Gordon said easily as he cut her arm. I quietly sucked in some air.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Let's all just chill out, huh?"

Gordon turned around. "I'm completely chill."

Sam walked forward. "Gordon, put the knife down." Dean stopped him from moving anymore and put a restraining arm by me just because he knew hot headed I could get...another thing like my dad.

"But it sounds like it's Sammy who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?"

"You're right." He dropped the knife. "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." Now he grabbed another knife that resembled a mechette. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go."

"You're not doing a damn thing." Gordon pointed the thing at Sam and my eyes grew wide.

"Hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said slowly walking closer.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean –- no shades of gray."

"Yeah, I hear you." Dean replied looking at Lenore. "And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but—"

Gordon laughed. "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

I couldn't believe it. I looked at Dean. He wouldn't kill me if I was turned would he?

"You did what?" Dean asked shocked.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink…and neither would you." Gordon looked at me. I stood up straight as if an electrical shock went through my body.

Sam continued on with the thought process. "So you knew all along then. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care."

Gordon laughed again. "Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Takin' a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him towards Lenore. Dean pushed me behind him and pulled out his gun in one swift movement.

"Let him go." Dean demanded. "Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him, he'd already be on the floor. Just makin' a little point."

Gordon then started to cut a line straight down his arm. "Hey!" Dean shouted.

Lenore's fangs popped out as droops of Sam's blood fell on to her face.

"You think she's so different? Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same -- evil, bloodthirsty."

"No. No!" Lenore was fighting it.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam sneered. Gordon was shocked.

"No! No!"

"We're done here." Sam said ripping his arm out of Gordon's grip.

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean told him. I looked at him to see if I was to go but his gaze was straight on Gordon so I planned on staying.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Gordon tried to follow Sam after he picked up Lenore. "Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Gordon…I think you and I got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way."

"Sorry."

"You're not serious." Dean put both hands on his gun and I stood back.

"I'm havin' a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. You want those vampires, you've gotta go through me."

Gordon nodded. "Fine."

Dean sighed and took the ammo out of his gun. While he was putting the gun into his pocket, Gordon punched him so, of course Dean punched back. When he did that Gordon grabbed the knife from the table and started heading towards me. My eyes popped open and I started running towards the door but Gordon was faster. He grabbed my cast; I screamed in pain as he spun me around and put the knife to my neck causing Dean to freeze when he sees.

"What are you doin', man? You doin' this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here! Don't make me hurt her becaouse you wanna stick up for a fang."

I pleaded with Dean to help me with my eyes.

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Dean replied and attacked Gordon so fast knocking the knife out of hands. Dean lightly pushed me out of the way right before he was roughly thrown into the table.

"You're not like your brother and sister. You're a killer, like me."

Dean got back up and spent the next few seconds beating the crap out of Gordon. After punching and kicking, he slams Gordon's head into a wall. "Oops. Sorry." I was leaning against a cabinet, watching Dean tie up Gordon while trying to hold in the fact about how scared I was when Gordon held the knife to me. "You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now."

A little bit later Dean was watching Gordon and I was watching out the window when Sam walked back into the house. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. All of 'em did." Sam replied looking at Gorden.

"Then I guess our work here is done." Dean walked over to Gorden. "How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? All right…well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have 'em come out, untie you."

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. I guess this is goodbye. It's been real." Dean punched him so hard his chair fell backwards. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

We walked out side and started towards the impala. "Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Clock me one."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go." I didn't say anything. "Let's go, you get a freebie! Hit me, come on."

I looked at Sam who was shaking his head. Back to Dean, I bit my lip, thinking if I should. I shook my head and turned around but at the last minute... I made a fist with my left hand and as hard as I could with my un-dominate hand, I punched Dean in the face. The same spot where he punched me. Dean didn't fall to the ground like I did but he did stagger a few steps. He'd have a bruise for sure, just like me.

He smirked. "Nice punch. Even with your left fist. I taught you well."

I smirked. "Thanks Dean."

We continued walking to the impala.

"I wish we never took this job, 'cause we jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked Dean.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Okay." Sam replied and I thought about it too.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know, I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to Mom…Dad did the best he could." Sam sighed.

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. I mean the way he raised us to hate those things, and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore."

"Yeah, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her, I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters." I added softly.

"Yeah…because you two are a pain in my ass."

Sam and I looked at each other. "Guess we might have to stick around and be pains in the ass then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." We said at the same time.

I got in the car and pulled out my cell again. I remembered I had to text Connor to let him know I was safe, but what was unusual was that I had a text from Stanton.

_We have a problem. You need to meet in Verona, Italy. Tell your brothers. There are three tickets waiting at the airport. I need your help. I can't believe I'm admitting this to you._

It carried over to the next message.

_I have a brother and he's after you. You've already met him. I need to protect you from him. Explain that to Sam and Dean. Come to Verona now._

I looked up from my phone surprised. Sam looked back at me. "Maddie what is it?"

"Um...We need to go to Italy."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Welcome to Verona

**OMG I am so sorry for how long this has taken. I found my flash drive and immediately sent copies to my beta but I still haven't heard from her. So I want everyone to say a huge thank you to my new friend ****XxBabyEmo94xX. Without her there would be no chapter four or five. **

**Love you Jesse ^_^**

**As usual guys…. read, review, and enjoy :D**

**Chapter Four**

I was sitting in the motel room explaining it to Sam and Dean. Apparently, they aren't as smart as they seem, well Sam isn't any way.

"NO!" I shouted getting frustrated. "He sent me a text saying he needs our help and that he needs to protect me. His brother is after me I guess. I don't know why he wants us to go to Verona but there are airplane tickets waiting for us at the nearest airport so are we going or not?"

"Not!" Dean shouted. "I did the airplane thing remember? Not again."

"Dean, there's no demon on this plane. It's not going to crash! We need to go. If this demon has found me we have to go to safety."

"Maddie, we have _always _kept you safe from demons and we continue to do so without having to flee the country." Sam persisted.

"I know but this time we need to help Stanton. Please? And we get to do a hunt in Italy! I mean, come on! When will that ever happen again? Please?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "She does make a good point Dean. " Sam sighed.

I smiled. Dean wasn't. " Oh, hell no."

Sixteen hours later, and a few Excedrin Migraine pills thanks to Dean's freaking out, we were getting off the plane in Verona, Italy. I looked around and breathed out at the beautiful sight around me. This was my first time out of the country and even though it was for protection, and for a hunt, I was going to enjoy it. I kept looking around unable to believe that I was actually in Italy till I heard a voice whisper behind me.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I spun around there was Stanton, actually wearing shorts might I add, smiling. I smiled back. "It is beautiful."

"Thanks for coming Mads. I wasn't sure if you're brother's would let you come across the world."

I sighed. "I didn't come alone." Before I could finish, Sam and Dean walked out of the terminal and walked towards us. Dean looked extremely pale.

"You okay Dean?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sam."

I smiled and walked next to Stanton as we stepped out of the airport.

"We have a lot of stuff to talk about but not much time. It won't be too long before my brother knows that you're gone. He could already. We have to hurry before he starts his search."

Running after Stanton I demanded. "You said I've met him already. Who is he?"

"I'll explain everything. Don't worry Maddie, I'm going to keep you safe from him no matter what." He turned to Sam and Dean. "I rented a car for you guys. Sorry, it's nothing like the impala, I actually did try to get an older car; nothing."

"It's fine. We'll take whatever you got Stanton." Sam said.

He sighed. "Guys? Is it okay if I took Maddie for a ride around the city? There's some things I have to show her and explain. There's a GPS in the car and its programmed to show you how to get to the hotel." Stanton smirked. "You guys are kicking it up the right way here. No crappy motels this time. Fancy hotels."

"No." Dean interrupted. "You've been doing way too much. You're a demon and you've been acting nice. What's going on with you?"

Stanton sighed again. "I'll explain everything to you two tonight after I do with Maddie. Just, please, let me show her around. Dean, you look like you need to relax after that plane ride anyways. You guys should go to the hotel and relax. I'll take good care of Maddie."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Fine. But if one hair on her head is hurt, I'm going to send you back to hell myself, believe me." Dean threatened.

"I understand." Stanton nodded. We walked to the car and once Sam and Dean drove away Stanton turned to me. "You ready for your little Roman adventure?"

I smiled. "I've been ready."

He grabbed my hand. "Well come on then." He led me around me and I paused when I saw what we were going to be riding.

"A motorcycle?'"

Stanton smirked. "It's the best way to see Verona. Hold on tight." he said throwing helmet at me.

I caught it and took out my ponytail. Right away I threw on my helmet and jump on the bike behind Stanton. I wrapped my arms around him and watched Italy go past. After turning my head about fifty times I tightened my grip around Stanton and leaned my head on his back. Instantly, I noticed how warm he was, yet he was in shorts and a t-shirt. I felt Stanton get a little more comfortable and I smiled.

I continued to look out towards left and the beauty reflected in my eyes.Stanton slowed down as we came to a tall building that looks like it hasn't been used in decades. As we got closer, I realized it was a small house. We came to a stop and Stanton stood up. He helped me off of the bike then he grabbed my hand again whispered.

"This was my family's home before my parent's became CEOs of the company they worked for. Times were hard but we got through it. My brother finished school and did odd jobs around the town. I had to do school work and help tutor my sister when she needed it." Stanton slowly smiled. "Math was her worst subject."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say about his sister, or his brother who was after me. "Stanton." I whispered. "Why is he after me? What does he want?"

Stanton sighed. "A long time ago my older brother believed he could do anything. He was strong, handsome; pretty much every girl in Verona would want him and he'd bed as many as he could. My mother and father wanted him to become the CEO of the family company and he believed his expertise were meant other where. So he left. I helped my parents raise Lilith then took over the company. The next time I saw Damon I was a demon and so was he."

My head snapped up and my eyes matched with Stanton's. "Damon?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. I know that you've been talking to him and I'm sure by now he'll know that I've taken you somewhere. The good thing is that I've got you cloaked since you're mine. He can't sense you at all. You or your brothers."

I opened my mouth to reply but my pocket vibrated from my cell phone. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message. My eyes snapped shut when I saw who it was. "It's him."

"What does it say Mads?" Stanton demanded and I showed it to him.

_Where is my brother hiding you Madeline Winchester?_

Stanton put his arms around me. "I don't want you to text him back. He calls don't answer it. He can use that to track it and use it to come straight to you. I won't let that happen. You're mine; you signed my contract not his. He has no business with you."

I nodded into his chest and noticed how safe I felt there. _Wait. No! He's a demon. I can't fall for a demon. Sam and Dean will not let this happen at all! _I don't know how long we stayed like that, but soon Stanton smirked down at me.

"Come on. There's more I want to show you. This is my city, I want to show you where I grew up."

We hopped back onto the motorcycle and hit the road. I wrapped my arms tightly around Stanton and unconsciously scooted closer to him. Stanton decided to make it more fun and as a turn came, he took it fast and sharp. I screamed and was having the time of my life despite the fact that I had a demon out to kill me, though, that was nothing new. Stanton slowed down as we pulled up to what looked like a church.

He turned off the motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. "This is the Cathedral of Verona. I used to come here just to get away from home." He paused but wouldn't let me off the motorcycle. "Do you remember when I took you into my past?"

I nodded. "The day before you became a real demon."

Stanton smirked. "Yeah. You're the first person I'm telling this to and I expect you not to tell anyone else." He sighed. "That wasn't real. I created that scene and whenever I get a new soul or contract I bring them there so they learn and start to develop more fear for me."

I sighed. "Well it works." I paused remembering something. "Wait. You told him to back off."

"Yeah, that was to gain your trust." He shook his head. "Point is, I'm a demon so I have many tricks I run around here and there."

"Okay." It sounded like a question.

He laughed. "Are you hungry? I should've asked you that awhile ago. Humans eat. You're alive. Duh."

Now I laughed. "I'm starving."

"Okay. How about a rain check on the Cathedral and other places and I get you some food right now?"

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Stanton hopped back on the motorcycle and started it up and we were off. This time I just leaned my head on his back and watched the beautiful city of Verona go by. I smiled as we came to a stop and Stanton helped me take off my helmet. "Welcome to Piazza delle Erbe."

"English please." I replied as we started to walk.

He laughed. "Square of Herbs."

We continued to walk until a restaurant popped into view. Stanton grabbed my hand again and when he did my heart seemed to jump. _What is the matter with me? _Nothing _can happen between us. No one will let it. _We sat down and when the waiter came thankfully Stanton remembered Italian.

"Ciao. Come posso aiutarti?"

"Una pizza e due coke per fovre." Stanton replied without looking at a menu.

"Arrivando fino Sir."

"Grazie."

The waiter walked away and I looked at Stanton. "What did you order?" Though it was obvious.

"Snails." He said seriously.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

He smirked. "Kidding Mads. Pizza. You can relax now."

I kicked Stanton. "Jerk."

His smirk grew. "You kick your demon master? You know most would be punished for that."

I leaned forward." Am I not like most am I?" Thinking about how he didn't really punish me from before either unlike he did with Derek. Derek. Another demon. Maybe I should mention him to Stanton now. Everything is all screwed up now.

Stanton looked thoughtful. "No. You're not like most. I don't treat you like most and some want my head for that. They want your contract just as much."

I sighed. "Stanton I have a confession to make."

He looked up surprised. "What is it?"

"When Sam, Dean, and I went after the rakshasa and you told me to stop drinking or else I decided to do some research. I found a demon by Cooper Carnival and he said he was one of yours. He told me the deal was for telling me what kind of demon master you are I couldn't tell you I talked to him and I had to give you a message."

"Who was it Maddie?" Stanton asked.

The waiter came back with our pizza and drinks but we didn't say anything. As soon as he was gone I answered, "He said his name was Derek."

"Damn it." Stanton growled. "And the message?"

"It was the one I gave you at Bobby's."

"Great. I should've suspected it then." Stanton stood up. "You eat. I'll be right back after I summon a demon."

I grabbed his shirt. "Don't. Not without me at least."

Stanton sighed. "Fine. Eat then let's go." We ate in silence and then paid. As we were leaving he sighed again. "We can't summon him. He'll alert Damon to where you are."

"What do you mean? I thought he was your demon."

He shook his head. "He's Damon's right hand man." Stanton rolled his eyes. "I see Derek more than I see Damon."

As we walked my phone vibrated in my pocket again. Looking around I noticed we were alone in the park so I checked it and it was another text for him.

_Better contact me soon Maddie. Or dear little Erica will pay for it._

"He has Erica!" I shouted at Stanton.

"What?" Stanton read it. "Maddie he could just be saying that to draw you out. It could be a lie."

I nodded and scrolled through my contact list till I found Conner's name. I thumbed the green phone and acted as calm as I could.

"_Hello?" _A tired voice called. I realized it was 5 A.M. over in the states.

"Conner? It's Maddie. I'm sorry to call this early and wake you up– "

"You didn't wake me up." He interrupted. "I haven't slept. I've been meaning to call you. A demon came by Bobby's a took Erica." Tears filled my eyes and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was sobbing. This was all my fault. Stanton took the phone out of my hands and started explaining everything to Conner. I couldn't hear anything. All I could think about was getting Erica back, and I was going to, even if it was the last thing I did.

Stanton hung up and gave me my phone. "He and Cody are getting on the next flight out here. Conner doesn't blame you Maddie and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Too late." I whispered and started to walk away. "I'm going to meet with him. I have to get Erica back."

Stanton instantly knew I wasn't talking about Conner and Cody. "No. You are not meeting with Damon. He'll kill you and won't give Erica back Maddie. We need to go fill in your brothers and think about this."

"No." I walked past Stanton.

"Maddie." He shouted. "Damon did this to me before and took the girl but this time is different."

"I don't care." I shouted over my shoulder. "I'm doing this."

"I love you!"

I spun around and looked in his eyes. I could tell Stanton was dead serious. "What?" I whispered.

"I love you. Damon noticed that and now he wants you for himself." Stanton walked closer to me. I wanted to run away but it was like I was frozen to the spot. "I made another game for him and he used Erica as a pawn. So blame me, not yourself. I brought you to Verona to protect you from everything. That's not working out. I love you so I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I need to save her Stanton!"

He put his hands on my face and slowly kissed me. I froze and my body went ridged. Slowly, I started accepting what was happening and I started kissing him back. Stanton broke the kiss and whispered, "We'll contact him, but you will not meet Damon alone."

"Okay." I whispered back. I wanted to keep kissing him. _Get a grip! He's a demon! Sam and Dean are going to kill you BOTH when they find out. _"Shit!" I shouted startling Stanton.

"What?"

"You're a demon and I'm a hunter. You said you loved me. If other hunters find out about that and about me having visions, I'm done for."

"I won't let that happen." Stanton growled.

"You can't stop it." I sighed. "I mean," I stopped.

"Are you saying you feel something back Maddie?" Stanton asked.

"I don't know what I feel. All I know is if we do this, what I know we're both thinking, we're going to have to keep it from everyone except a few people."

"I won't tell anyone Maddie. It's up to you which hunters know."

I was silent thinking. "Um, probably just Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen."

Stanton nodded slowly. "Would that then include Ash and Jo?" I looked at him surprised. I had never mentioned them before. "It's my job to know every hunter Maddie. I'm a demon remember?"

"Right. Um, yeah, they'd probably find out, but that's it after them." I shrugged. "Unless Missouri comes for a surprise visit."

He nodded again. "Okay. I think that's plenty of people. We need to decide if we're going to even make this official Maddie and if we are, the first people we have to tell are Sam and Dean."

I winced. "Can't we just keep it a secret?"

"You did that with Michael Maddie. I don't want that to happen with us."

Sighing I threw my head back. "Fine."

So, we went to go face the music. We decided to make it official.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I walked into the hotel room with Stanton following me. Sam and Dean were laying on separate beds watching the BIG screen TV. "About time you got here."

I nodded and mumbled. "Sorry."

Sam sat up. "What's wrong Maddie?"

I debated whether I should tell about Stanton and I first or Damon. I picked Damon. "Um...Stanton told me why we're here."

"Oh really? Well, do you mind filling us in?" Dean asked sarcastically.

So I did. They now knew everything and I was nearly in tears again by the time I finished telling them about how Damon took Erica. "It's not your fault. Stanton's right Maddie." Sam wrapped his arms around me. "You didn't know. You can't be blamed."

"Yes I can." I stepped back. "There's more we have to tell you but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

I glanced at Dean, mostly scared of his reaction. "Um...Stanton and I realized something today."

"And what might that be?" Dean scoffed.

"We wanna go out." I mumbled and looked around like I was trying to find something.

"You wanna what?"

I glanced up and saw that the room had come to a standstill. Sam was staring at me in shock, with his mouth ajar just slightly that most wouldn't notice it. Dean's eyes were flashing between me and Stanton really, really fast. "We wanna—" I started to repeat but we were interrupted.

"I know what you meant Madeline." Dean growled. "Hell no. He's a demon. You're a hunter. We accepted him being around because there was no way out of your deal, but that was it. The second it was over I had plans to send him back to hell."

Stanton looked unsurprised. "I figured as much actually."

Sam gained control. "What do you mean you want to go out?"

I looked at Stanton. "Um...we want to date?" I was confused.

He looked at Stanton. "Why? You have her contract. Why go out with our sister? She already has to listen to you unfortunately."

Stanton sighed. "I still own her contract but it's not like that anymore. I only make her listen to me if she's being really stubborn. It's not that often that I actually need to use it. She changed me. I'm not like the demon I was." He paused. "No, that's a lie. I'm exactly the demon I was, except only to my other contracts. I'm not the same demon to her anymore."

"And why is that?" Dean sneered.

"I...I fell in love with her."

Dean rushed forward and slammed Stanton into the wall. "Dean!" I shouted but Sam stepped in front of me to make sure I didn't intervene.

"You make her sign her life away to a son of a bitch like you and now you're saying you love her?" Dean growled and punched Stanton in the face. "Give me one reason why I should believe you and why this isn't all a trick?"

"My brother is after her now because he found out I was in love with her." Stanton shouted after receiving another blow to the face. "I'm not lying. His name is Damon. Maddie's met him before."

Sam and Dean looked back at me. "You have?" Sam mumbled.

I nodded quickly just wanting to get to Stanton. "Yeah. You guys were on a hunt and I was benched cause of the cast. I met him at the park."

"I saw him after he left Maddie." Stanton continued. "He's after her and that's why I asked you all to come here, but we have a problem now."

"What problem?" Sam demanded.

I looked down. "He um...He really wants me. So he took Erica." Sam walked towards me and started to wrap his arms around me but I backed up and shook my head. "If I hug anyone I'll cry and I've done enough of that. I'm gonna get her back." I walked towards Dean and with as much courage I had towards my brother I said, "You can't choose who I date Dean. I'm going to go out with a demon. Whether you like it or not."

"Really?" He demanded.

"Really."

"Fine, but when you get hurt don't come crying to me."

Stanton slowly stood up. "I won't hurt her."

Dean sighed. "Fine and you better not. One chance demon. That's it. Hurt her and you will go to hell. Contract or not."

"I understand."

I made sure Stanton was okay then walked towards the door. "Where you going?" Sam sighed.

"I have a phone call to make. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"_Well look who does care about the little girl after all." _Damon's voice rang through my phone.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "What do you want? Just let me have Erica."

"_I don't think you're in any position to be making demands young Winchester. I'm afraid that I hold all the cards this round. Just as I did last time. Now, you are going to meet me alone. Without your brothers and Stanton."_

"Fine. Where?"

"_That's the thing isn't it? Stanton has clocked you. I don't know what country you are in. I know it's not the United States. Where are you?"_

I sighed. Stanton was going to kill me for this, but I needed to protect Erica. She's my little sister too and I've failed her. "Italy."

I heard Damon scoff. _"Of course. Predictable really. I've checked there naturally, but he has you cloaked. Where? Our little hometown?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. Then you will meet me and the young Hope girl at the fountain in the center of town tomorrow at noon."_

"Okay." I sighed. "Can I talk to Erica?"

"_I know how these kidnapper phone calls go Maddie. I assure you that young Erica is fine and healthy. For now. Come alone or that might just change." _He hung up.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Yeah, Stanton was going to kill me. He brought me and my brothers to another country to protect us and I ruined it all in one phone call that lasted all of two minutes. I was ready to meet him and get it over with.I heard footsteps and looked up to see Stanton with his hands in his pockets.

He glared down at me. "Maddie, why is Damon sending me messages saying he's won?" I shrugged not looking him in the eyes. "I know you called him but _what _did you agree to?" I didn't say anything, knowing he would make me stay at the hotel if I did. Stanton crouched in front of me and whispered. "Come on Maddie. Talk to me. You're my girlfriend now. Don't make me use the contract cause I still will in a heartbeat."

I looked up at him. "You wouldn't."

"I'm a demon first and you signed the contract."

I huffed and looked away crossing my arms. Tears formed in my eyes but I pushed them down. I whispered. "Act demon master on me, I don't care. I did what I had to to keep Erica safe."

Stanton closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what exactly did that consist of?"

I shrugged again. "I'm getting her back to Connor and Cody safely."

He nodded. "Even if it puts you in danger?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I use the contract. I don't want to do that." Stanton said softly. "What did you agree to?"

"Nothing important." I replied sarcastically.

Stanton sighed and looked down. He shook his head and mumbled. "I didn't wanna do this while we were dating. Especially not on the first day we're dating, but you made me." He looked up at me with black and red eyes. Suddenly his hand was on the back of my neck and he was pulling me towards the back of the hotel. I was pushed into a room and smashed into a wall. Luckily my cast broke my fall.

I winced as I picked myself up from the floor but Stanton was already there. "What did he want?" His voice growled but it was the voice I fell in love with. It was deeper, darker, more evil.

I flinched but tried to stay brave against the demon side of my new boyfriend. "Stanton—"

He interrupted me. "What. Did. He. Say? You better tell me soon Maddie." I felt his grip on my neck again. He started pulling me towards the balcony. My eyes grew wide when I see how far down the drop was. "One more chance Maddie then I'm through and you become a demon." My head snapped up to meet his scary eyes. "That's your fear isn't it? To become what I am? Well sweetheart you're about to UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" He shouted.

Tears were streaming down my face. I knew this wasn't _my _Stanton, this was his powers which is why he didn't want to kick into them against me. "I'm meeting him tomorrow at noon at the fountain in the center of town."

Stanton set me down and I watched as his eyes slowly turned to the human color of brown. I got my hitching breath back to normal and watched as Stanton slowly made his way closer to me. He slid down the wall and sat there and soon I was next to him and surprisingly, in his arms. "I'm sorry Mads." He mumbled.

"You weren't really going to do it were you?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He also whispered. "I can't control my demon side that well. I never tried before I met you. Never saw the point."

I nodded. "You scared me there."

"I know." He tightened his grip around me. "I'm so sorry." After a few minutes of silence he smirked. "Let's go make a plan of action for tomorrow."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I can't lie and say I slept at all last night. I didn't sleep. I stayed awake thinking about how I was going to meet Connor and Cody at the airport in hours...alone. I was scared and nervous to face them. Mostly, I was scared to face Connor. He's older than me and like my brother and it's my fault that his sister was kidnapped. Now I had to go pick them up alone.

Sighing, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I glanced at the clock and just gave up. Standing up, I grabbed the keys off of the table, scribbled a note to Sam and Dean saying I left early to get breakfast, and walked out the door. I leaned against the back of the elevator and looked at the ground. I couldn't face Connor. I knew this, but I didn't have a choice.

I sniffled as the doors opened and slowly walked out. The hotel manager had just gotten in "Ciao." he smiled at me.

"Ciao." I mumbled back as I walked past him. I shuffled out the spinning revolving doors and walked to the parking lot. I spotted the rental car and climbed in. I started it up and sped away not caring who heard it. I went straight to the airport and realized that even though I left early, the plane was going to be here in about ten minutes. I sat in one of the chairs in front of the gate coming from New York. I sighed and looked to the ground. My elbows were resting on top of my legs and my head was resting in my hand.

_Flight 275 boarding from New York now landing. __**NOW IN ITALIAN!**_

I looked up at the gate and watched as people started coming out. Soon, there was Connor and Cody. Cody spotted me first and punched Connor to get his attention then pointed to me. Connor looked at me then made his way with Cody following. I stood up just when the two were next to me. My hands were shaking even more now.

Connor came and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head in the crook of his neck. "I don't blame you." He whispered in my ear softly.

I shook my head as tears came out of my eyes. "You should. It's my fault."

"No. It's not." Connor amended. "None of it is. We'll get Erica back and she'll still love you. I'll still love you as my sister. And so will Cody." He backed up and took my face in his hands. "You've really been beating yourself up about this haven't you?"

I nodded. "I deserve whatever Damon wants to do to me. I deserve even more than that."

He wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Oh, no Baby Girl. No. Don't believe that ever." Connor looked at Cody. "I'm going to get our luggage. Stay here with Maddie."

Cody nodded. "Yes Sir." Connor walked away and Cody walked towards me. "I don't blame you either. It was that demon son of a bitch. Not you."

I looked at Cody. This fifteen year old teenager was willing to forgive me? He looked tired as hell, like he hadn't slept at all and that Connor snapped at him once or twice. Which probably did happen. I nodded slowly and grabbed my cell to see what time it was. 9:58. I sighed. Two more hours and I still had to tell Connor about me meeting with Damon to get Erica back. How? I have no clue.

Connor walked back and handed Cody his bag. I turned and led the two brothers towards the rental car and once again climbed in the driver's seat. Connor sat in the passenger's seat while Cody automatically climbed in the backseat. I gunned the engine and floored it towards the hotel but on the way I came out and just said the first thing that popped in my head to ease the awkward silence. "Stanton and I are dating."

Connor looked at me with wide eyes. "When the hell did this start?" Like I said he's like my brother too.

"Um...yesterday."

"Yesterday." Connor repeated. "And Dean is okay with this?"

_Of course he would only mention Dean. _"He accepted it." I paused. "After punching Stanton a lot."

"That would've been cool to see, but I was stuck on a plane." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Cody, remember what I told you on the plane about orders."

Cody was silent so I knew whatever Connor told him he didn't like.

"Cody." Connor growled in warning without opening his eyes or moving.

"Yes Sir." Cody replied apprehensively.

"Good." The rest of the ride was in silence. I actually drove past the hotel and stopped at the park a block away. Connor looked up. "What are we doing here?"

"Come on." Was all I said. I got out of the car and started walking towards the center of the park. I looked behind me to see a confused Connor and Cody slowly following. Good. Finally I stopped when I was in the center of the park. Before they could say anything, "I wanted to tell you this where there were lots of witnesses. I'm going to meet Damon alone in about an hour and a half."

"No you're not." Connor growled.

"Yes, unfortunately, she is." Stanton dwelled as he stepped from the shadows. "And she won't let me or her brothers talk her out of it."

Cody's eyes opened wide when he say Stanton. He's heard of him but never met him. I rolled my eyes. "No one is talking me out of anything. I'm doing this. It's the only way to get Erica back and that's just what I'm going to do. I'm following your plan; don't worry."

"Plan?" Cody demanded. "I think we should get to know what the plan is to rescue our little sister!"

"You're right." I said softly. "Stanton will fill you two in. I've got a meeting to get ready for." I started running and was gone before they knew where I went.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was time...though I bet you knew that. I walked up to the fountain and sat there. I was a few minutes early since I've just been driving in circles since I left the park an hour ago. Suddenly, I noticed the very loud fountain behind me had gotten quiet. What's more, is the crying baby and the couple arguing in Italian suddenly stopped. I spun around and my eyes grew as I took in my frozen surroundings.

The next thing I heard was, "MADDIE!"

I spun around again, this time even faster and saw Erica trying to run out of Damon's grip to get to me. I've never seen her look so scared in my life. I stood up and met half way with them. I looked at Erica, silently making sure there was nothing wrong with the little girl who was a sister to me. Next I looked into Damon's ruthless black eyes. I couldn't believe I ever thought he was human. "I'm here. Now let her go."

Damon smirked. "Yes, you are here and alone, which surprises me. But, I quite like this little girl. I just might keep both of you."

"No." I snarled. "You get me in exchange for her. That's the deal. Remember?"

Damon stepped closer and inhaled deeply. "Well, I do like that you have a connection to Yellow Eyes. That could help me in the near future. So fine. I'll go through with the original bargain."

I nodded and counted to ten in my head. Damon started to set Erica on the ground then Stanton came out of nowhere and snatched her from his grip. "Hello Brother." Erica tilted her head at Stanton but seemed to think he was good so wrapped her little arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He smirked at her then looked back at his seething older brother. "Is there a problem? Was I not invited to this gathering?"

"No. You weren't." Damon growled.

Stanton shrugged. "Oops. Damn me and my mistakes." He glanced at Erica after he swore as if he realized he shouldn't do that. I immediately thought of the vision someone sent me of him as the father to my children.

"Yes. Damn you to hell. And I can arrange that again."

He bent down and whispered. "Go to Maddie and hide behind her." Erica immediately unhooked herself and ran to me. I picked her up and held her close to me. Then set her on the ground behind me. I wouldn't fail her this time. Stanton stood back up and looked at Damon with his true black and red eyes. He was tapping into his demon powers purposely.

"Erica. Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." I brought her to the front of me and turned her around so she was facing me. She dug her head into my stomach and hid it there.

"You're going to use your powers on me?" Damon asked surprised. "I've been a demon longer dear little brother. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah?" His deep voice sneered. "Then why don't you shut up and prove it?"

Damon shook his head. "Didn't we go through this last time Stanton and I still took the girl?"

"I won't let that happen again."

"Why? Because you love her now?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Well then let's say I'm doing this to turn you into a true demon." Damon faced Erica and us and threw what looked like a fireball. It would kill Erica if it hit her. Quickly I spun around surprising her, making sure it would hit me, not the six year old.

"Maddie!" Stanton shouted and before I knew it he was standing over Erica and I.

Erica had her eyes open and was staring into Stanton's. "Your eyes." She whispered.

"I know." He growled and turned around to Damon. He said nothing, only threw another fireball at Damon.

The other demon moved out of the way just in time to save his neck. He chuckled as he stood up. "Not too bad little brother. You've gotten better."

Stanton didn't care anymore. Soon he had a knife and was at Damon's throat. Damon's eyes grew big as he registered the knife. But, a knife couldn't hurt a demon. The two were talking in such low voices that I couldn't hear them from where Erica and I were standing. After what seemed like forever, Stanton stepped back and lowered the knife. "Get Lilith and leave. I better not see you till I come to pick her up once it's my turn again."

"Fine." Damon growled. He turned and I heard him mumble, "I'm going to kill that bitch Ruby. Get's in a fight with Stanton and loses one of those damned knives." Then he was gone.

Stanton walked closer and picked up Erica. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded. She looked like she trusted him even after knowing he was a demon. "You saved me." She whispered.

He smirked. "Nah. I didn't really do much. I just know my brother's weaknesses. You will know your brothers weaknesses once you're older."

She wrapped her arms around him again. "No." Erica shook her small head fast. "You saved me."

"Okay." He complied. "I saved you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it Kid."

I smiled knowing that Erica would never forget it. "Erica? You ready to go back to Connor and Cody?"

"YEAH!" She shouted.

I laughed again and took her out of Stanton's arms. It felt good to know she wasn't mad at me for what happened. I put her in the back of my rental car and Stanton moved in the driver's seat. He knew I didn't sleep at all and just directed me towards the passenger's seat. I sighed and leaned into the seat slowly falling asleep as Erica animatedly told Stanton story after story about her and her "hero brothers".

"Maddie, wake up, we're here."

I shot up. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep listening to another story about Connor. I got out of the car and, once again, took a sleeping Erica out of Stanton's arms. I gave him a kiss of thanks but knew I owed him so much more than that. Slowly, I made my way into the hotel and towards the elevator. I nodded towards the manager who was staring at me and walked into the small moving box with my demon boyfriend at my heels.

The elevator ding'd and I walked out as the doors opened. I made my way down the never ending hallway where in Room 1687 everyone was waiting, worried and ready to kill me for coming up with this suicidal plan. Stanton pulled out a keycard once we got to the door and walked in first. I took a deep breath then followed.

Connor was the first one to me. "Oh thank god." I handed her to him. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." I whispered. "She's ecstatic that a demon saved her though."

Connor chuckled softly holding Erica close as Cody stepped up to him and held his arms out. "Can I hold her?" Nodding, Connor shifted Erica into Cody's awaiting arms. He looked down and smiled. "I missed her so much."

"We all did."

Soon Erica woke up and we were all packed to go home on the next flight home. Connor, Cody, and Erica were going back to their house in Arizona and Sam, Dean, and I were on our way to finding the next hunt. I was standing in the terminal saying goodbye to Stanton. He had to stay here to make sure Damon was actually gone and that his little sister was taken care of.

We stood alone and hugged for the longest time. "Call me if you need anything." He whispered. "I'll be there in an instant."

I nodded. "I will." Slowly, I backed up and lifted my head up to his, meeting my lips to his darker, soft ones.

"Maddie come on." Sam sighed. I backed up more and waved to Stanton. He waved back as I turned and boarded the plane back to the United States.


	6. There's More?

**Hey guys…I know it seems like I'm not updating…I'm sorry. I do you have a reason why my next post will be slower…my Grandma just died. I'll try to write but Supernatural is too…happy (lol) for me right now…my thing is Death Sentence at the moment. Give me a week as usual and we'll see.**

**Love you guys…read and review**

**Chapter Five**

It couldn't be happening again, but it was. I was having another vision in the airport bathroom. We had just gotten off the plane so I walked into the restroom for a few minutes and now I'm on the floor clutching my skull, feeling like it's about to explode.

"_Mommy!" A little girl shouted, running into the kitchen._

_I looked up and smiled. It fell from my face as I saw a young boy chasing after her looking mad. I put my hands up to stop the ten year old. "Kole, what do you think you're doing?"_

"_She was in my room again!" He shouted._

"_Jesse's five. It's not like she did much damage. Did she?" I looked at my half demon children critically. _

_Kole looked down. "No Ma'am." He mumbled._

"_I didn't think so. Now, your father should be home soon, can you set the table for dinner?"_

_He nodded and grabbed the plates off of the counter. "Come on Jesse. You can help. Grab the silver wear." _

I shot up and grabbed the Excedrin out of my bag. After swallowing a few I started splashing cold water in my face. My head was pounding harder than normal this time. How did I know this one was real? It could've been fake like the others. All I know is that I need to call Stanton soon. I grabbed my cell and sent a text telling him to call me as soon as possible, that's the best way to do it.

Throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder, I slowly walked out of the bathroom. If Sam and Dean thought there was something wrong with me, they didn't say anything. We made our way out to the airport parking lot and Dean's face broke out into a smile. "Oh, baby, I've missed you so much."

Sam and I rolled our eyes. "Get a room." I mumbled and crawled into the back seat as I pulled out my iphone to listen to music. I smirked as Inside the Fire by Disturbed came on. I looked out my window and starred out into space. I had no clue where we were driving to. We had no case at the moment, maybe we were going back to Bobby's, but at the moment I didn't care.

I heard a _beep _in the song and looked down at my phone to see that I had a text message. _Call me now._

Stanton. I replied. "Can't. In the car wit Sam and Dean."

_Tell me what happened._

Funny how he knows something happened. "I had a vision."

_Maddie. Now._

I sighed and knew he was doing the demon command thing. "It was another one wit us being parents, but we had a daughter too."

_And you think someone sent it to you?_

"Well, its almost like last time."

_Except you're no longer pregnant wit our daughter. You had her?_

"Yes."

_Okay. I'll figure this out and see you when I'm done here._

"Okay."

I sighed and looked up. Sam had fallen asleep and Dean was humming Metallica once again. I returned my gaze to the window and watched the world go by. Soon I was also humming but this time it was to Scars by Papa Roach.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you channel all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

"I tear my hear open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much." I shouted waking Sam and startling Dean. "And my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear myself open just to feel."

Sam turned around and glared at me. I smiled back in return. "Thanks Mads."

"No problem."

Turning around, Sam shook his head and asked Dean, "Where are we?"

"Doesn't matter. Got no case right now. I'm just looking for a motel to bunk at till we snag one."

"Guys?" I mumbled. "Can we go on a vacation?"

Dean's eyes flashed up to the rear view mirror and connected with mine for a second. "What?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Stupid question." I whispered and pulled my hood over my head before laying down. I knew Sam and Dean were looking at each other but I tried my hardest to ignore it and fell asleep.

"Maddie. Come on Mads. We're here." Sam nudged me.

I sat up and looked around. _The Together Lodge. _Sounds like a place that hookers go to. I climbed out of the impala and grabbed my bag out of the trunk. Then slowly made my way to the room Dean was standing by. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked at him confused. Dean just grabbed my duffel and threw it onto one of the gross beds. Wrapping his arm around my neck, he led me away from the room. "Sam, we're going for a walk. We'll be back."

Sam nodded. "Okay." Then he walked into the motel room and shut the door behind him.

It was silent as Dean and I walked down the dark street on the ruined sidewalk. Dean broke the silence, "So, you wanna tell me what's on your mind kiddo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've never mentioned going on a vacation before so that tells me somethings going on with you and you don't feel like hunting. So why don't you talk to me."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just don't feel like hunting."

Dean led me into an old park and I sat on a swing. I stared at the ground and thought about what I had meant when I said that. Dean knelt in front of me. "You know when I was younger and I had to take care of you and Sam, I used to bite my tongue to Dad if I wanted something I knew he wouldn't agree with."

I sighed. "Dad's dead, you almost died, Erica got kidnapped, Stanton's brother tried to kill me, I'm having more visions. I just want to stop hunting for a week and go on a vacation. A normal family vacation to the Grand Canyon or something." Tears started forming in my eyes but I pushed them back. "I want a break. Haven't we done enough to get a real vacation? We stayed at Bobby's for a week only because the impala wasn't running and none of us were acting normal. Then we went to Italy only because Damon was after me. Please? Can we just take a break?"

He was silent for a minute. "How about we work on a few cases and I'll talk to Sam about this. The two of us can figure out something."

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Really."

A slow smile greeted my face. I was surprised he was going to let us have a possible vacation at all. Even though it might not happen, at least my oldest brother was considering the idea. After a half hour at the park Dean and I walked into the door at the motel and I just grabbed my pj's and crawled into bed. I was dead tired.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Visions, visions, visions. It's like that's all I ever have this week. I was in a rest stop bathroom splashing water in my face. I gasped as images of the man and bus popped into my head again. Dean must've gotten tired of waiting for me, so he broke all the rules and walked into the woman's bathroom. "Maddie, come on, hurry it up. Let's hit the…road." He saw me breathing hard. "What?"

After I was calm again, we were in the impala, I was sitting up front with them, and zooming down the highway. I filled Sam and Dean in on what happened in my vision.

"I don't know, man. Why don't we just chill out and think about this?" Dean soothed.

"What's there to think about?" I demanded.

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where."

"Yeah, Mads, but—"

"Plus, it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do." I interrupted.

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

I was quiet. "So, I'm a freak now?" I whispered.

Dean sighed. "You've always been a freak." Sam patted my knee and I leaned against him and fell asleep.

Sam shook me awake. "Maddie, come on, we're here."

I sat up and followed Sam and Dean into Harvelle's Roadhouse. There were more hunters here than normal and I looked around to see if there were any I recognized. As I did, Sam and Dean went ahead of me and greeted the girl I _love _Jo.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" I heard her flirt with Dean once again. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, looks like it. How you doin', Jo?"

I glared at her. "Where's Ash?"

"In his back room." She glared back.

"Great." I sneered and walked away.

"And I'm fine." She called as I walked away.

When I got to his room on the door was a sign saying "Dr. Badass was in." I smirked and pounded on the door hard. "Hey, Dr. Badass!"

Sam and Dean joined me just as Ash opened his door. Quickly I whipped my head to side. _Naked? What the hell?! Are you kidding me?! _"Sam? Maddie? Dean? Sam, Maddie, and Dean."

I sighed. "Hey, Ash. Um, we need your help."

He smirked. "Hell, then…I guess I need my pants."

After explaining everything to Ash he said he would give us what we needed to know and true to his word, he did. "So, I got a match. Let's see…it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines –- Guthrie, Oklahoma."

I nodded. "Okay, do me a favor. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that."

"You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Ash sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Why would you think that?"

Dean interfered. "Just check it, all right?"

Another few minutes passes and Ash came back. "No, sir. Nothing, no demon."

I nodded again. "All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

Ash paused. "Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be lookin' for that?"

Sam sighed and put a beer in front of him. "'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

So after some time we were back on the road and I couldn't be happier. All I wanted was to figure this out and save the guy, among other things. Currently, Sam and I were staring at Dean oddly as he sang to R.E.O. "And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might—"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. "You're kidding, right?"

Dean looked embarrassed. "I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man. What do you got?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Andrew Gallagher –- born in '89, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?"

Nodding I sighed again. "Sure looks like it."

"How'd you even know to look for this guy?" Sam asked quietly.

"Every premonition I've had -- if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean sneered.

"The point is, he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him. Now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Sam commented.

I shook my head. "I don't know. No current address, no current employment. Doesn't go to school. He owes money on his phone bill."

"Collection agency flags?" Dean demanded.

"Not in the system. Plus, he's only 17 like me."

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, less than a year ago. Let's start there." I suggested.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_I smiled as Stanton's arms wrapped around me as we sat on our comfy chair in our bedroom. Our kids, now ten and fifteen, were going to be home from school and would be surprised to see that their dad was home once again. I looked into my husbands eyes and whispered. "I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too." He leaned in and we kissed. "I got that son of a bitch demon though."_

_Snuggling in closer to Stanton I asked, "You don't have another mission soon do you?"_

"_No. Not anytime soon. I plan on staying home with my family for the time being."_

_I smiled. "Good." _

_I started to fall asleep in my Stanton's arms when we heard the front door open and once again, the kids were fighting. "I don't care!" Kole sneered. "You're ten! You don't need to get in that kind of trouble. Mom will be pissed when she finds out."_

"_Great." I moaned and threw my head back._

_Stanton rubbed my head and stood up. "I'll handle it and they'll be surprised Daddy's home." He whispered. "Sorry Babe, but their more scared of me."_

"_I know."_

_He walked down the stairs and made our _wonderful _kids jump, "What kind of trouble?" He growled instantly going into father mode._

_Jesse immediately paled and acted innocent, trying to change the subject. "Daddy, you're home."_

"_Yes, I am. Now, what kind of trouble and who are you in it with?"_

"_No one." Jesse tried. I walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom one watching the scene in front of me. _

_Stanton walked closer and stared down at our daughter. "Did you just lie to me?"_

_Now, our children may be half demons, but they could never lie to their demon father. Since he's full demon he knows when anyone is lying. It's a power. "I-I-I"_

"_Jessica." Stanton growled. "You have one chance to tell me the truth or there will be more consequences." he warned._

_Jesse gulped and looked between me and her angry father. I sighed. "Don't look at me. I'm on your dad's side. Just answer his question or you're in even more trouble. You don't want that right?"_

_She nodded her head and slowly looked into Stanton's eyes. "I got in trouble at school today." She whispered._

"_Tell Mom and Dad what you did to get in trouble Jesse." Kole growled._

_Whispering again, Jesse said, "I got detention for refusing to do some of the work that we've been doing for the past month."_

_I stood up. "You disrespected your teacher?"_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

_My turn to be angry. "What have I told you Jessica about respecting your teachers and elders? We've had this talk so many times I'm tired of it. No more. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Ma'am." She repeated._

"_You're grounded for a week." Stanton growled._

"_Yes Sir." She whispered._

"_Good. Now go do your homework."_

"_Yes Sir." On her way up the stairs Stanton stopped her and gave her a big hug. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. He whispered something to her then Jesse made her way to her room. _

_Kole was smirking leaning against the wall too. Stanton didn't like the cockiness. "Hmm, maybe you should go upstairs and do home while enjoying the wonderful times of being grounded for a week."_

_The smirk dropped. "Sorry Sir."_

_Stanton nodded and tilted his head towards the stairs. "Homework. Now."_

"_Yes Sir." Kole walked up the stairs and we heard a door shut._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I will admit, I feel asleep waiting for Sam and Dean to come back from the dinner where Andrew Gallagher used to work. Once Dean shook me awake, we started driving around town looking for the warrior riding the polar bear van that a chick told Sam and Dean was Andrew's. I was staring at it when we finally found it.

Dean smirked. "I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." He glanced at me in the rear view mirror. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Sam turned around to face me. "Maddie, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher –- he's the second guy like this we've found, guys. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, okay? Could be innocent." Dean reassured.

I shook my head again. "My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." Sam and Dean said at the exact same time.

"Guys, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?" Dean allowed.

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks! Maybe we're all supposed to be—"

"What, killers?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So, the demon wants you out there, killing with your minds, is that it? Oh, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Maddie! You don't have it in your bones!"

"No?" I asked softly. "Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Well, those things were askin' for it. There's a difference." Dean soothed.

"Got him."Sam said suddenly, breaking the tension. I jumped up and climbed over the seat into the front.

"Maddie!" Dean shouted.

I ignored him and saw Andrew shake hands with another guy, now holding a coffee. "That's him. That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter."

Dean nodded. "Well, you keep on him, Sam and I will stick with Andy. Go."

I nodded and climbed backwards over the seat and crawled out of the impala before he could yell at me. I followed the guy as he walked down the street when his phone rang. "Hello? Yeah? All right." Then he hung up. That was what I was waiting for. The man started walking towards the gun store I saw in my vision. I quickly cut through the road and walked into the store. Looking around I watched to see who was looking in my direction, then, flipped the fire alarm, and ran out the door.

The man from my vision tilted his head, shrugged, and walked away. I sighed of relief and smiled. Suddenly, I heard a muffler that sounded like the impala. It was, only, _Andy _was driving it. I pulled out my cell and called Dean. "Dean, Andy's got the Impala!"

"_I know! He just sort of asked me for it, and then I let him take it."_

"You what?" I couldn't believe it.

"_He full-on Obi-Wan'd us! It's mind control, dude!"_

I opened my mouth to reply but I saw the guy had just hung up from his phone again and started to walk across the street. I looked and immediately tried to stop him. Too late. The bus. The end.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Dean were sitting next to me. I was on the ground clawing at my cast, ripping it if I could. My older brothers were rubbing my back as I held in my tears but they could hear it in my voice. "I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least…I should have stayed with him."

I don't know how long we stayed there, but eventually we started walking down the street and around the block. After another corner, the impala was found. "Thank God." Dean ran to it. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." He turned to us. "At least he left the keys in it."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy."

Dean ignored that. "Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitchin' his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Beg your pardon?" I hated saying that, but I guess I was channeling Sam or something.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Maddie." Dean sighed while Sam nodded slowly.

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and you have doubts about this?"

He shrugged. "He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. And O.J. was guilty!"

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?"

"Not a problem." Sam soothed.

We hoped in the impala and the scavenger hunt began. Ten minutes later we were looking in Andy's van. "Not exactly an inconspicuous ride." Dean noted. "Let's have a look. Oh, come on. This is…this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no little clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger."

I started picking up books that were thrown around. "Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, guys."

"Yeah, and, uh…Moby Dick's bong. "

"Ew."

A few minutes later we were back in the impala with dinner. Sam and Dean were eating, I decided to take a pass at it. "Ugh." Dean threw the burger into the back seat and it hit me on the forehead. "You know, one day, I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave in a mini-mart."

"Hey!" I sneered since he threw it at me. "What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Dude, enough."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all." Dean noted.

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards, defending him?" I demanded.

"'Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Hey!" Andy slammed his hand against the roof of the impala. "You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?"

Sam lied easily. "Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed away—"

"Tell the truth!"

I needed to fix this. "That's what he's—"

"We hunt demons." Dean interrupted.

"What?" Andy gasped.

"Dean?" I growled, surprised.

"Demons, spirits –- things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother. Maddie back there is my sister."

"Dean, shut up!" I nearly shouted.

"I'm trying to. She's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, she thinks you're a murderer, and she's afraid that she's gonna become one herself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to hell that she's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that she might be right."

I was shocked and apparently so was Andy, "Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone."

"Okay." Dean put his head down.

I climbed out of the impala following Andy. "What are you doing? Look, I said leave me alone! Get out of here! Just start driving and never stop!"

I shook my head. "Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy."

"What?"

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think."

He shook his head. "That's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned sixteen. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it."

Andy froze. "How did you know all this?"

I sighed. "'Cause the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities, too. You see, we're connected, you and me." I heard Sam and Dean get out of the impala and start to follow us.

He didn't like that. "You know what, just get out of here, all right?"

Ignoring him I demanded softly, "Why'd you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?"

Images started flashing around my head. "Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't!" Andy shouted.

More images showed and I dropped to the ground instantly in a vision. I saw a woman answer her cell phone at a gas station. "Hello? Sure. I can do that." She hung up then picked up the gas pump. She clenched the pump and poured the gasoline all around her.

The attendant noticed and rushed forward. "Hey! Lady, what are you doing?!"

She lifted her hands up. "It's gonna be okay." She reached in her car and grabbed the litter and immediately erupted into flames, falling to the ground.

The vision ended and I gasped waking in Sam and Dean's arms. I glared up at Andy. "Maddie! What is it?"

"I didn't do anything to him." Andy shouted nervous.

Sam and Dean glared up at him. I ignored it. "A woman…a woman burning alive."

"What else you get?" Sam asked.

"A gas station –- a woman's gonna kill herself."

Andy looked at me weird. "What does she mean, "going to"? What is she—"

"Shut up." Dean warned.

I glanced up at Andy again. "She gets triggered by a call on her cell."

"When?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody!" Andy shouted.

"Yeah, not yet." I stood and turned to my brothers. "Go." I stopped Andy as he started walking. "No, not you. You're staying here with me."

We stayed where we were. I wouldn't let Andy out of my sight. As Andy moved I growled. I was getting more and more pissed. Finally, Dean called. "_Hey, it's me. She's dead. Burned up, just like you said."_

"When?" I asked softly.

"_Minutes before we got here. I mean, the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, kid? This wasn't even a head start."_

I shook my head. "I don't know, all right? I can't control 'em. I don't know what the hell is going on."

"_Listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it can't be him. It's gotta be somebody else doing this."_

"That doesn't make any sense."

"_What else is new? I'll dig around here, see what else I can find." _Dean hung up and I filled Andy in on everything.

"You get these premonitions about people about to die? That's impossible."

I smirked at the irony. "A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do."

"Death visions?" He demanded.

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "Dude, that sucks. When I got my mind thing, it was like a gift, you know? It was like I won the lotto."

I tilted my head. "But you live in a van. I don't get it. I mean, you could have anything you ever wanted."

Andy smirked. "But I've got everything I've ever need."

Slowly I nodded. "So, you're really not a killer, huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

I saw Sam and Dean pull up and whispered. "That's good. It means there's hope for both of us."

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett –- Thirty- Five, single." Dean sighed as he and Sam walked towards Andy and I.

I turned to Andy. "Who is she?"

He shook his head. "Never heard of her."

Sam sighed. "I called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little somethin'. Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1989. Same day you were born, Andy."

I thought of something. "Andy, were you adopted?"

"Well, yeah."

Dean grew more agitated. "You were? And you neglected to mention that?"

Andy shrugged. "It never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents. And, like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be—"

Sam sighed again. "I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county office."

My new friend scoffed. "Well, screw that."

A half hour later I was leaning against a wall looking through a file, smirking, watching Andy and the security card. "I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here."

Andy shook his head. "No, it'll all be fine, all right? Just go get a cup of coffee, all right? These aren't the droids you're looking for." I laughed when he quoted Star Wars.

"Awesome." Dean smirked.

"Got it." Sam said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

I snatched the file out of Sam's hands and he smacked me upside the head. "Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked quietly.

Reading more of the file I was surprised how everything connected. "Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill 'em." He reminded me.

"We believe you." Dean soothed.

"Yeah." Sam sighed and I nodded.

"But, uh…who did?" Dean questioned.

I sighed. "I think I've got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

Then it clicked for everybody. "I have…an evil twin." Andy whispered.

I continued reading the file. "Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

Andy was silent and Dean walked closer to him. "Andy, how you doing? Still with us?"

He shook his head. "Um…what was my brother's name?"

I started searching the file. "Here…um, Ansem Weems. He's got a local address."

"Wait, he lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him." Dean replied. "There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now." The paper came out of the fax mechine and he looked surprised. He handed to Sam, who had the same expression. "I hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that."

It was a guy from the dinner.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"All right, Andy." Sam sighed. "Tell us everything you know about this guy."

Andy and I were in the back seat together. "Webber shows up one day…eight months ago, acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kind of weird, like…trying too hard, you know?"

Dean shook his head. "He must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?"

"No clue."

I started clutching my head and groaning in pain. "Maddie?"

A vision was coming through again. This time it was a young woman around Andy and my age. She was in her night gown and standing on the edge of the bridge, tears rolling down her face. Suddenly, she stepped off and jumped to her death.

"Maddie? Maddie! Hey!"

I gasped and came back. We had to stop this from happening. "Sam, Dean, you guys should stay back."

Dean nodded. "No argument here. I've had my head screwed with enough for one day. Be careful."

"I will." I soothed as I grabbed a gun from Dean.

Andy walked up to me as I started to walk into the night. "I'm coming with you."

I shook my head. "Andy—"

"Look," He interrupted. "If it's Tracy out there…then I'm coming."

Using the woods as my cover I made my way, with Andy following, down towards where Webber, or Ansem, whatever his name is, was positioned in the car on the bridge. I was determined to help Andy and save his friend. I had already taken the gun off safety and was ready to shoot at a moment's notice. As I got closer, I heard the conversation.

"You might get scared. But I want you to say that it's okay. Just tell yourself…everything is okay."

I had to stop this now. I threw open the car door and shouted. "Get out of the car! Now!"

Ansem turned to me. "You really don't wanna do this." He warned.

I punched him as hard as I could. "Yeah. I really do."

"Tracy!" Andy called and pulled her out of the car.

"Andy!"

"Come here! Come here!"

"I couldn't control myself!"

Tracy started crying which caused Andy to want to go after his newly found brother. I stopped him. "Hey, don't move. Don't move! No! No! I will handle it!"

"I will kill you" Andy shouted.

"Let me handle this, all right? Listen to me!" I didn't watch Ansem from behind me. Something hard hit me on the back of the head and I instantly blacked out.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Years go by and your children, unfortunately grow up. Kole is now twenty years old. My baby. He is so much like his father, he hunts the supernatural and uses his demon powers to his advantage. Thankfully, he's smart and won't do hunts alone. He'll go with family or his friend will follow or meet him there. I can't seem to let go of my little boy. Stanton has walked into the room only to find me crying over this._

_I was laying in bed looking at an old family photo album and laughing about all the things that have happened over the years. So many things I and my children along with Stanton have we have we faced. So many things have we fought as a family. The picture I was staring at was when I was nineteen. I was in the hospital and had just gone through labor. I was falling asleep holding a newborn Kole in my arms but still was smiling widely. Sam was on one side of me and Stanton the other. _

_Instantly, I thought once again what Dean would've done if he'd seen Kole. The kids know about my brother and the story behind it and how I feel about it. They also know that if their father hadn't of stopped me I would've fixed it a long time ago.. I sighed and closed the book only to open it to the first page. The first picture was one Dad had given me. He and Sam, Dean, and Mom were all under a tree together. Mom was hold a sleeping baby, me. _A day at the park.

_I turned the page and smiled at the last picture even taken of me and mom together. Dad had taken it when mom was giving me a bath one day. I sighed as I looked at the picture next to it. The first picture taken after mom had died was when I was four. No one wanted to take any pictures between those years. There seemed no point really. It was motel room to motel room. Sam and Dean each had to retake a grade because of it. _

_I turned another page and my smile dropped. Dad, Dean, and I all standing next to each other. It was after Sam left for college. Dean had gotten hurt on a hunt so Dad demanded that we take a quick break. No longer than a week. It was one of the best weeks of my life. With each page I turned more and more memories filled my head. Till tears were streaming down my face. I knew it was time to face the truth. _

_Kole was twenty and done aging as his demon blood kicked in. Jesse had five years then she would stop growing. Stanton can be any age he wants. More tears poured down my face as I realized that my family would live forever and I would die. I sniffled as someone knocked on the door. "Mom?"_

_I quickly wiped my tears away. "Yeah Jesse?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Sure baby."_

_The door slowly opened and closed. Jesse came in and laid down on the bed next to me. "What are you thinking about?"_

_I smiled and held my daughter close to me. "Many things sweetie. You don't need to worry about it." _

_Jesse flipped around and looked in my eyes. She knew. "Maybe you should find a way to turn yourself. I don't wanna lose you."_

_Tears filed my eyes again but I pushed them back. "I don't want to lose you or your brother, your dad, anyone either. But it's not that easy sweetie. You were born a demon. The only way I could become one is if I go to hell first. I'd have to kill and torture and I know for a fact I cannot do that to somebody's soul."_

"_That can't be the only way!" She cried._

"_I'm sorry baby. We'll try to figure out and do whatever we can."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise. If I have to go to hell and become a demon that way...if that will be the only way for me to stay with my family forever, I'll do it."_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

I woke up and couldn't stop thinking about my last vision. I might try to become a demon to stay with my family. The funny thing is...I would do it even now. For Sam and Dean I would become a demon if I had to, so I would most definitely do it to stay with my children forever. I was leaning against the side of the bridge watching Andy talk to the cops. "He shot himself. And you all saw it happen."

The police officer nodded. "Yeah. We did."

Sam shook his head. "Look at him. He's getting better at it."

Andy walked back towards us. He looked at his friend but she didn't even glance at him. "She won't even look at me."

Sam now nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No, it's –- this is different. I never used my mind thing on her before…before last night. She's scared of me now."

I sighed. "Andy, I hate to do this, but…we have to get out of here. Here, I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, you call me up."

He grabbed the paper. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Dean looked at Andy and answered honestly. "You be good, Andy. And we'll be back."

I hugged Andy and then we started walking away. "Looks like I was right." I sighed.

"About what?"

"Andy. He's a killer, after all." I had found out that he killed his brother.

Sam shook his head. "No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my and Dean's life."

I sighed again. "Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was pushed into that."

I scoffed. "Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I bet you I'll get pushed somehow."

"What's your point, Maddie?"

I sighed for a third time. "Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. Maybe that's what the demon's doing –- pushing us, finding ways to break us."

"Maddie, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it."

I was scared. "You know, I heard you before, Dean. When Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

Dean tried to play it off. "That was mind control! It's like being Roofie'd, man, that doesn't count."

I scoffed again. "What?"

"No, I'm calling a do-over."

Sam smirked while I rolled my eyes. "What are you, seven?"

Dean shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch, and kill it."

"Yeah. I guess."

Dean sighed as his phone went off. He reached in his pocket and answered it. "Hello? Ellen? What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sitting at the bar in front of Sam and Dean were tall beers. In front of me? The person who probably should get alcohol the most out of the three of us, a tall cold glass of Dr. Pepper. Dean's way of telling me no alcohol in this lifetime. Ellen sighed and she called to Jo. "Jo? Go pull up another case of beer."

She wanted to stay up here and listen to the conversation. "Mom—"

"Now. Please?" Jo sighed and went out of the room. "So, you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

Dean, Sam, and I glanced at each other and shook our heads. Dean replied. "No. Not really. No offense, just…it's kind of a family thing."

Ellen threw a file on the bar in front of us. It landed with a loud _thud. _"Not anymore. I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we think so."

"Maddie." Dean warned.

"Why?" Ellen demanded.

"None of your business." Dean sneered.

"You mind your tone with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here."

I continued. "There are people out there, like Andrew Gallagher…like me. And, um…we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?"

I nodded. "Yeah…a psychic ability. Me –- I have visions…premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics –- are they dangerous

Sam shook his head. "No. Not all of them."

I sighed. "But some are. Some are very dangerous."

Ellen nodded. "Okay, how many of 'em are we lookin' at?"

Dean sighed, not liking that he's telling Ellen this. "We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

I shook my head. "That's not true."

"What?"

"Webber, or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is –- I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. He's nothing out of the ordinary."

Ellen was observant. "Which breaks the pattern. So, if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

Dean growled. "And so, who knows how many of 'em are really out there?"

"Jo, honey?" Ellen called. Huh. I didn't even realize Jo was back.

"Yeah?" She called.

"You better break out the whiskey instead."


	7. Too Much, Too Little

**Hey guys....I know I know. I need to post more. No excuses this time so....enjoy and please please review. The less reviews the less I wanna post. **

**Chapter 6**

Have you ever hated someone so much that you could kill them though they're innocent? Well for me that person is Joanna Beth Harvelle. I hate her with a passion. Ask me why and I couldn't give you a real answer. We clash and ever since she started flirting with Dean right after our father died, I've just wanted to rip her eyes out with my finger nails. So when we had to spend this quality time together...lets just say not everything went according to plan....

I walked downstairs and knocked hard on Ash's door where the sign was still proudly hanging, "See you later Dr. Bad Ass!" I shouted and kept walking. I froze when I saw the hick of the week flirting with Dean once again and he wasn't really paying attention. We spend the night here one time and Jo is all over him. I wandered over towards Dean and cleared my throat, "I'm all packed Dean."

"Okay." Dean stood up and took my bag then walked out the door.

I turned to Jo. "Why don't you give it a rest? He's not interested in you."

"Excuse me?" She sneered. "I don't think it's up to you princess. Your brother's an adult and he can make his own decisions. If he chooses to go out with me there is nothing you can do about it sweetie."

Slowly I smirked, "Watch me."

"If you do anything—"

"You'll do what Jo? You can't hurt me. Now my brothers are waiting for me." I turned and walked out the front door of the bar leaving Jo standing there.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean threw out as he saw me walking closer to the impala.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked.

"A young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult."

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

Dean smirked. "Katie Holmes."

I laughed and Sam shook his head. "That's funny. And for you, so bitchy."

Behind me in the bar a loud bang and voices of fighting drifted through. "Of course, on the other hand –- catfight."

The three of us walked back into the Roadhouse where Jo and Ellen were fighting over...something. "I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!"

"You can't keep me here!" Jo shouted.

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!"

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what? You've had worse ideas than that recently! Hey, if you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school!" Ellen nearly screamed.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!"

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed in some dusty backroad, _that's_ where you belong?" Jo noticed us and glared at me which caused Ellen to turn around. "Guys, bad time."

Sam nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Dean also nodded. "Yeah, we rarely drink before ten, anyway." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Especially this one. No drinking before 21. 'Just Say No'." I rolled my eyes. This is what I get for drinking before.

Jo ran over to us. "Wait. I wanna know what they think about this."

Ellen didn't like that. "I don't care what they think."

A family choose that tense moment to walk in. The mother and father were wearing the same shirts and had dresses their two young kids in the same ugly rags, all four saying "Nebraska is for Lovers".

"Are you guys open?" The father asked.

"No!" Jo shouted.

"Yes!" Ellen screeched at the exact same time.

The father looked scared for his life. "We'll just check out the Arby's down the road." I held in my laughter.

It was silent as the left then the phone started ringing. Jo and Ellen stared at each other as Jo made it clear she wouldn't answer it. Ellen rolled her eyes and walked over to the phone. "Harvelle's. Yeah."

Jo held a folder out to us and started babbling. "Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." We just stared at her. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." I sneered.

She glared at me but I saw Dean start to reach for it so I snagged it first. Sam and Dean looked over my shoulders. "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished –- all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or—"

Dean interrupted. "Who put this together? Ash?"

"I did it myself." She replied smugly.

"Hm…"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "I've got to admit, we've hit the road for a lot less."

Ellen came out of nowhere and made me jump. "Good. If you like the case so much, _you_ take it."

"Mom!"

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

So that should've been it. No more Jo. No more bar. It was our case now. Or at least, that's what _was _supposed to happen. Now we were in Pennsylvania already investigating. "I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here, working one of these things? I don't think so. Getting anything?" Dean asked.

"No, not yet." He froze when he saw this black goo. "What's that?"

I looked and Dean turned to face us. "What?"

Sam dipped his finger in it and realized what it is. "Holy crap."

"That's ectoplasm. Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man."

I laughed which caused Sam to glare at me. "I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

Dean nodded. "All right, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls."

We walked out and locked the door behind us. When we started walking away we heard a voice coming towards us. Dean pulled me against the wall in between him and Sam. "All the apartments have been furnished, too.

"It's so spacious. You know, my friend told me that I absolutely had to come and check it out, and I have to admit that she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Sam, Dean, and I all looked at each other recognizing that voice.

We stepped out. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

Jo smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "There you are, honey. This is my boyfriend, Dean, our daughter Maddie, and his buddy, Sam." My eyes opened wider when she called me her daughter. I'll kill her.

The guy nodded and shook Dean's hand. "Good to meet you. Quite a gal you've got here."

Dean smirked angrily. "Oh, yeah, she's a pistol."

Jo smiled. "So, did you already check out the apartment?" We stayed silent. "The one for rent?"

Dean got her point. "Y-yeah, yes. Loved it. Great flow."

The manager looked at us weird. "How'd you get in?"

"It was open."

Jo took over. "Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?"

Ed sighed. "Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

"Well, her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, that's good enough for me."

Dean glared again and acted love-y dove-y. "Oh, sweetie."

Taking out a huge wad of cash Jo smiled. "We'll take it."

Ed's eyes popped open. "Okay."

Soon we were back in the apartment and I just wanted to rip Jo's hair out. I'm _not _her daughter!

"I'll flip you for the sofa." She said to Dean.

"Does your mother even know you're here?"

"I told her I was going to Vegas."

I scoffed. "You think she's gonna buy that?"

Jo glared at me. "I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

Dean shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. You shouldn't be here, either."

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it."

Sam came into the conversation. "Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?"

"Working at the Roadhouse."

Dean now scoffed. "Hunters don't tip that well."

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either."

Before we could say anything else Dean's cell rang. He answered before looking at the I.D. "Yeah? Oh, hi, Ellen." Jo and Dean had a silent fight over telling her for a couple seconds. I was signaling to do it. "I haven't seen her." I threw my hands in the air. "Yeah, I'm sure. Absolutely." He hung up and Jo smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean was pacing and Jo was twirling a knife around. All I wanted to do was see Stanton but he was still in Italy. "This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago." Jo filled us in.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "What was here before 1924?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Empty field."

Sam sighed. "So, most likely scenario –- someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell."

"I already checked. In the past eighty-two years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor. Would you sit down, please?"

Dean froze than slowly sat down. "So, have you checked the police reports? County death records?"

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?"

I smirked as she did. Sam nodded. "Okay. So, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought the spirit with it."

Jo stood up. "We've gotta scan the whole building. Whatever we can get to, right?"

"Right. So, you and me –- we'll take the top two floors."

"We'd move faster if we split up."

"Oh, this isn't negotiable."

"Ouch." A new voice startled us. "Major tension."

I spun around and smiled. "STANTON!" I ran over into his arms. "I'm going with him. We'll take the next two floors."

Dean sighed thinking it over. "Fine."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once I finished filling Stanton, we walked down the hall with an EMF and holding hands. I was absentmindedly humming Our Revelation by Helifax. Stanton smirked at me and pulled me to the side. Right away I pulled him into a long kiss. We broke apart when I needed to breathe. "I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you too." I just rested my head on his chest where a heartbeat should've been. I know my face looked surprised but I should've known that he wouldn't have on. He whispered, "I'm dead Maddie." I looked up at him. "My heart hasn't given a beat since 1857."

"I just thought—" I shook my head. "Never mind. I was stupid."

Stanton smiled and held me close. "You're not stupid. It's easy to forget what I really am."

I nodded and we kissed again…for how long…well that's between Stanton and me. Later we continued down the hall when Stanton paused. "You smell that?"

I moved my head around sniffing. "What is that? A gas leak?"

He shook his head. "No. It's something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it."

Stanton moved the EMF up to the vent and it started buzzing. I smirked. "Mazel Tov! You just found your first spirit."

He glared at me. "I've found spirits before you were born."

I smirked and repeated myself. "Mazel Tov! You just found your first spirit with me. Better?"

"Much."

"It's inside the vent." Stanton sighed and blew up the cover to the vent. I jumped. "Well that's one way to take it off."

He smirked and put his hand inside the vent. "There's something in there." Stanton pulled out blonde hair with a chunk of scalp on it. "Somebody's keeping souvenirs."

"That's gross."

"I've seen worse."

"That doesn't surprise me." I said lightly.

"Nothing should with me sweetie."

I smiled. "We should get back."

The next morning I woke up after Jo had been nice enough to give me the bed in the bedroom. I sat on top of the table as Dean started waking up. "Morning, princess." Jo greeted.

"Where's Sam and Stanton?" Dean asked groggily.

"Went to get coffee." I answered as I cleaned a gun.

Dean sat up and stretched. "Ugh, my back. How'd you sleep on that big, soft bed?"

"I didn't, I let Maddie have it. Just been going over everything." She said softly.

Dean walked over to us and grabbed a knife I just cleaned out of the weapons bag. He handed it to Jo. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you've been twirling around."

Jo handed her knife to Dean, who hesitated then started checking it out. He froze when something caught his eye. Jo filled in the blanks. "William Anthony Harvelle."

Dean sighed and they traded knives. "I'm sorry. My mistake."

It was silent till Jo looked at both of us. "What do you…what do you guys remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" I looked at Dean who was silent. "Come on, tell me."

He sighed again. "I was ten or eleven. And, uh…he took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence –- that kind of thing. I bull's-eyed every one of 'em. And he gave me this smile, like…I don't know."

"He must have been proud." Dean nodded and looked at me. "What about you Maddie?"

I shook my head. "Mines girly."

"So what? Tell me."

I sighed and looked down. "I always think about when I was nine and we were in one place long enough to rent a house. My school hosted a Daddy Daughter Dance and my dad took me to it. He dressed me like a princess and…and we were normal." I sniffled and wiped away tears that were streaming down my face.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore but I knew Dean would want to. Jo opened a can of worms and soon Dean and Sam were going to check on me about Dad's death. I'm still not handling it. Dean looked at Jo. "What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but…I remember him coming home from a hunt. And he'd burst through that door like…like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left –- she started smiling again. And we were…we were a family. You wanna know why I wanna do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me, what's wrong with that?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing." Sam and Stanton burst into the apartment empty handed. "Where's the coffee?"

"There are cops outside." Sam said. "Another girl disappeared."

I needed to get out so I volunteered to go find out the needed information. I came back twenty minutes later. "Teresa Ellis –- apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"And her apartment?" Jo demanded.

"Cracks all over the plaster –- walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

Sam shook his head. "Between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, but who is it? The building's history is totally clean."

I looked at pictures on the table. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Stanton asked behind me.

"Check this out." I pointed.

"An empty field?" Sam questioned.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door." Everyone was still clueless. "The windows."

"Bars." _Ding. Ding. Ding. Thank you Sam._

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean demanded.

We waited for Jo to get off the cell with Ash. Finally she was. "Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom. That's right. I will. With pliers." She hung up. "Okay. Moyamensing Prison –- built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this –- they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

Sam sighed. "Well, then we need a list of all the people executed there."

"Ash is already on it."

I sat in front of the laptop, sitting on Stanton's lap surprisingly, while we looked at the list. Everyone else was behind us. "157 names?"

Dean sighed. "We've got to narrow that down."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs."

I froze seeing a familiar name. "Herman Webster Mudgett?"

"Yeah?" Jo questioned.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?" I asked Stanton knowing he would know.

Stanton nodded. "Yeah." He sounded surprised. "It was."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean scoffed. Five minutes later Dean sighed. "Yup. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7, 1896."

I smirked. "H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?"

"Who _is_ this guy?" Jo asked clueless as ever.

"The term "multi-murderer" –- they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was." Dean started.

Sam finished. "Yeah, he confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred."

I finished. "And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty, petite blondes. He used chloroform to kill 'em…which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains –- bone fragments and long locks of bloody, blonde hair. Boy, he sure knew how to pick 'em."

Jo glared. "So, we'll just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?"

Stanton shook his head. "Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete."

"What? Why?"

"Story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, 'cause, you know, that's what he used to do."

I shook my head. "You know something? We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo interrupted.

I was getting frustrated with her. "Shut up and you'll find out. Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle." I pointed at a picture with my cast. "The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls."

Dean stood. "We need sledgehammers, crowbars –- we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stanton and I were in the walls and somehow, I still managed to find this funny. He looked at me weirdly. "Are you okay?"

I tried to stop laughing. "It seems that the only time I can be alone with you is when we're hunting H.H. Holmes."

"And you find that funny?"

"No, but I do know that I need to come up with a plan so you and me can be alone for a night."

"Okay, just don't get in any trouble." We continued looking then when we came up empty handed started heading back to the apartments.

Some how, Sam, Dean, Stanton and I all seemed to meet up at once. "Whoa!" Sam said almost hitting Dean.

"He's got Jo." My eyes popped open.

"What? How'd that happen?"

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Damn it!"

"Okay, look, we'll find her, all right?" Stanton tried to sooth.

"Where?" Dean demanded acting hostel.

"Inside the walls." I answered.

"We've been inside the walls all night. If none of the other girls are there, she won't be, either."

We walked in the apartment and Sam looked at the blueprints with Stanton. "Look, try to take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong."

"We better freakin' think fast." He answered his ringing cell. "Yeah? Ellen. She's gonna have to call you back. She's taking care of feminine business. Look, we'll get her back. The spirit we're hunting, it took her. She'll be okay, I promise. What? It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry. I really am." He hung up. "Damn it!"

Sam sighed. "Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done."

Dean ignored him. "Tell me you've got something."

"Maybe. Look. If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's other torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

I nodded. "Right."

"But there's one we haven't considered yet –- the one in his basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement." Dean canceled.

"You're right. It doesn't. But Maddie, Stanton, and I just noticed this –- beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for—"

"Let's go." Dean interrupted.

For the next half hour we had a metal detector we rented and started our search. Luckily Sam found it quickly. "Here."

Sam and Dean started digging since I couldn't with one arm and found a trap door. We opened it and I went down after Dean and before Sam. We walked through the underground tunnels looking for the room. Right away we say the spirit of H.H. Holmes at a box. "Hey!" Dean and Stanton shouted. I shot the spirit. "Jo?"

"I'm here!" Dean ran to her while Sam went to the other box figuring the missing girl was in there. I waited back with Stanton figuring I was no help.

"We're gonna get you out of here, all right?" Sam soothed the girl.

Dean opened the box then handed Sam the pole. "Sam! Hang on. You all right?"

Jo coughed. "Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back."

Dean sighed. "Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

"What?"

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we've got."

Ellen would kill us if she knew we were doing this. Jo sat in the middle of the room rocking back and forth waiting for this whole thing to be over. Luckily, H.H. Holmes was slowly walking up behind her. Dean shouted. "Now! "

Jo ran forward and as soon as she was safe, Sam, Dean, Stanton, and I pulled our cords and salt fell all around the room trapping him. He started screaming realizing he was trapped. "Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" I looked at Jo with a raised eyebrow.

A half hour later Dean pulled in with Stanton in a cement truck. I started laughing and grabbed Stanton's hand. Jo scoffed and looked at dean. "You ripped off a cement truck?"

He shrugged. "I'll give it back. Well, that'll keep him down there till hell freezes over."

Stanton and I walked over to the side of the building. "So Ellen's on her way. She'll be here in an hour. I think I should go before she gets here."

I frowned. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mads."

I nodded and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but if you need me for anything I'll be there in an instant. Text me if you have another vision."

I nodded again. "I will. Jesse and Kole know not to mess with their father."

Stanton laughed. "I would hope so. I'll ground their asses."

Now I laughed. "What if I don't want them grounded? I say we strip their demon powers."

"Well, maybe we should," He paused, "When did we have kids Maddie."

I smiled knowing I got him going. "We will according to my visions."

"Do you know when?"

I thought about it. "We have Kole when I'm 19 I think."

"Okay. That's good…I think."

I laughed again. "Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed me then disappeared in the next instant.

It was tense in the impala. I looked at Sam who sat next to me in the back along with Jo. Jo looked pale and knew she was getting a lecture. Stanton was right. Ellen came.

"Boy, you –- you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean sighed. Ellen stared forward. "How about we listen to some music?" He turned on a station and Foreigner's "Cold as Ice came on. Ellen turned it off. "This is gonna be a long drive.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We sat out waiting for…I don't know what, when Jo came out of the Roadhouse angry. She walked past us and towards the back. Dean followed but we could still hear. "That bad, huh?"

"Not right now."

"What happened? Hey, talk to me." Dean grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry, see you around." He started walking back towards Sam and me.

"Dean…it turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone. This guy did, too. But I guess my father figured he could trust him –- a mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do—"

"It was your father, Dean." _Hell no it wasn't._

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back, never told you about us? 'Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that. That's why."

"Jo—"

She shook her head. "Just…just get out of here. Please, just leave."

We did.


	8. On the Record

**Hey guys :D Thanks for being patient with me once again…I have already started chapter eight since I was on thanksgiving break. It has been a over a year that I've done Maddie now Before you read I wanna say thank you to one of my best friends Jesse. If it weren't for her, there would be no story for you guys to read. I haven't heard from my original beta in months and if you're reading this I still love you! Everyone….thank Jesse for betaing and being there to let me bounce some ideas off of her….**

**Love you Jesse :D**

**On with the reading!!!!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Dean POV**

I glanced behind me to make sure Maddie was still sleep. _Poor kid. _I knew she needed a break from this life; a vacation. So here Sam and I were, deciding when and where.

"I don't know Dean. How about we go somewhere there isn't a Hooters for you. This is for Maddie."

I glared. "I know that Sam."

He smirked. "Sure." Pulling out his laptop he googled places teenagers love to go. How could this be so hard for us? We were her age once. "I don't know why but I keep thinking Disney World."

"Dude, we're not going to see the mouse."

"Well you figure out something!" He slid the laptop towards me.

I rolled my slaves up. "Fine." I searched and searched. Finally, "Got it."

"What?" Sam asked laying a cup of motel coffee in front of me.

"Cedar Point."

Sam nodded and smiled. "That's perfect."

"Thank you." I clicked on the _"Order Now" _button_._

"When are we going?"

"Few weeks. We'll pick up the tickets when we get there." I shut off the laptop and looked at Maddie. I knew she needed this and would love it. How could I have been so stupid to not realize that my little sister needed a break? And she'll get one.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No!" I shouted as I threw holy water. "Just tell me who you are!"

The stranger smirked. "I'm not a demon Maddie."

"Then what are you?" I shouted.

"I'm a.....it's complicated."

"How? How is it complicated? Just tell me!"

Now the stranger sighed and looked uneasy. "Shadow. I'm a shadow."

I froze. "A shadow? As in," I moved and my shadow behind me moved at the exact time.

"Exactly." He moved closer and lifted up his hand. On his ring finger was a rock, literally, and it was glowing green. "This keeps me from being like your shadow." He shook his head. "Look, this isn't important. I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. I've been sent to you. Apparently you have high remarks. Normally we don't ask _humans _ for anything. So when you help us expect not much respect."

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"You'll help if you want to live." He said as if it was matter of fact.

I scoffed.

"Back away Nathaniel."

I turned and there he was. My hero. "You? You have got to be kidding me! Can't I get one person to free us from you things with out you showing up?"

Stanton came and stood next to me. He had his demon master face on. "Well if you had done proper research you would've known that Maddie is under one of my contracts. I was alerted that you were here almost immediately."

"Damn." He sighed. "You win. Again. I'll go home."

"Good. And stay there this time if you will."

"Yes Sir."

Nathaniel disappeared. I turned to Stanton. "What the hell was that?"

"That, was a shadow. One who keeps finding ways to break out of the walls." Stanton walked closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just, what are they to demons?"

"It's a long story Maddie."

"I've got time."

Stanton sighed. "Meet me at the corner diner. I'll buy you dinner." He disappeared.

I shook my head and grabbed my coat and wallet. As I was making sure I had everything, the door burst open and police came in pointing their guns at me. I raised my hands slowly in the air confused. A female came in. "Going somewhere Maddie?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sighed looking out the window in the interrogation room. Funny how this doesn't seem as cool as on _NCIS_. The door opened behind me and the lady from earlier walked in. "Thought you might be thirsty." She put coffee in the middle of the table.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, so, you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?"

"Oh, he's with one of your brother."

"Okay. And you're holding us why?"

"Well, Dean's being held on suspicion of murder. Sam's an accomplice. And you? We'll see."

My eyes budged open. My heart beat raced. "Murder?"

She smirked. "You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?"

I ignored the irony in that. "Who is he supposed to have murdered?"

"We'll get around to that."

"Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges."

"Actually, we can, for up to forty-eight hours. I know all about you, Maddie. You're seventeen years old. No school, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother, Dean, whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like." I shrugged. "Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were younger. Despite that, you are a straight A student. Then Dean pulled you out school and you went and got Sam who left school when his girlfriend Jessica Moore died."

I sat down and replied softly as if she couldn't understand if it was louder. "I'm taking a road trip with my brothers."

"How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean, we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental U.S. Awesome." _I love being sarcastic._

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through IAFIS."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Got over a dozen possible hits."

I pointed my finger at her. "_Possible_ hits. Which makes them worthless. I watch NCIS."

She ignored the last part. "But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run _your_ prints?"

I laughed and slammed my fist on the table. "Yeah, well, you be sure to let me know, all right?" I pointed to the coffee. "May I?"

"Please."

"Great." I smelt it to make sure nothing was added. Never can be too sure these days.

"Maddie, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Sam and Dean are your brothers. We can't pick our family. Right now, detectives in St. Louis are examining a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death after torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be.

"You want me to turn against my own brother?"

She shook her head. "No. We already caught him cold, red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I can talk to the D.A., make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone. You're only seventeen. Your life is just beginning. You don't even have to go to Juvie."

I sighed and started on the story of the case we were on. "My dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So, we came as soon as we heard about his death."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Sam came and dropped off the coffees. I grabbed my gratefully. It's too early for this shit and I knew Sam and Dean were hiding something. "Here you go."_

"_Anthony Giles." Dean said as he laid the paper in front of Sam._

"_Who's Anthony Giles?" I asked._

"_The Baltimore lawyer. Working late at his office, check it out."_

_Sam read from the paper in front of him. "His throat was slit but the room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints."_

"_Keep reading, it gets better."_

""_Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant.""_

"_So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes…"_

"_Or it's an invisible killer." I finished._

"_My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? We'll check it out?" Dean smirked._

"_I'm not Scully, you're Scully." Sam persisted._

"_No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman." I laughed._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, it would've been kind of hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time." I concluded.

The detective didn't look convinced. "So, tell me what happened next."

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her, you know?"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Sam and Dean went to the Gile house to talk to the widow as insurance guys, so I just relaxed at the park for an hour. Stanton showed up after a few minutes. "So, I've been meaning to ask you something."_

"_What is it?" I asked as he lightly pushed me on the swing._

"_You had a vision when you with Andy right? About when our son is twenty. He stops aging then?"_

_I looked straight ahead. "Yeah. Why?"_

"_I've just been trying to figure out whose sending these to you. I've ruled out all lower level demons with that power. I'm getting closer."_

"_Oh."_

"_Stanton pulled the swing to a stop and stood in front of me. _"_Maddie, even if we have kids, even if they stop aging, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm pulling an Edward on you."_

_I was confused. "An Edward?"_

"_I'm not letting you become a demon no matter what. I will age with you and when you die, I will die. If our children decided to live that's their business, but you're not becoming a demon."_

_I understood now. Stanton was being like _Twilight. _I couldn't believe it. "Stanton, its not up to you."_

"_I will kill whatever demon tries to make a deal with you for your soul. No."_

_Then he disappeared._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So I gave Karen a hug, Sam told her to call him if she needed anything, and that was it. End of story." I shrugged.

Ballard tapped her fingers angerly then stood up. "Maddie, I am trying to help you here, but you have got to be honest with me. Now, we have an eyewitness, someone who saw two men and a young girl fitting your and your brothers description, breaking into Giles' office."

I sighed and went along with it. "Okay, look. Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. Like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_We walked into Giles office and started looking around. I was still pissed from the conversation with Stanton but tried to act like I was normal or I'd get benched. "Hey. Anthony Giles' body was found right about here. Throat slit so deep, part of his spinal cord was visible." Sam sighed._

_I shook my head and turned away._

"_What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underline "vengeful"?" Dean started the game of thories._

"_Yeah, maybe. He did see that woman at the foot of his bed."_

"_Take a look at this." I interrupted. I showed them the paper then sat down at the computer to st art hacking, the only thing I've gotten arrested for. I saw something first. I blew warm air on the glass desk and there it was again."Dana Shulps. What's that? A name?"_

"_I don't know, but it's everywhere. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.""_

"_Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird."_

"_Maybe Giles knew her."_

_I nodded. "Maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl."_

_Sam sighed. "Well, let's see what we can see."_

_After twenty minutes of trying to hack I knew I was getting close; really close. Sam and Dean were coming up with nothing apparently. "There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps." Dean said frustrated._

"_Great." I mumbled typing a password._

"_What do you got?"_

_I shook my head. "Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years, at least."_

_Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "So, what now?"_

_I sighed. "Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"_

_Dean nodded. "By "close", you mean..."_

_I shrugged. "Thirty minutes, maybe?"_

"_Awesome. So, I guess I just get to hang out. That's awesome." They sat._

_I thought for a second then typed in a few more things to give me some password options. When Dean started making noises with his mouth. After a second I couldn't take it anymore. "Dude, seriously."_

_Dean stood and pulled Sam up. "All right, we're gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"_

"_Great."_

"_Keep going, Sparky_."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, she had been pretty upset earlier." I finished thoughtfully.

"So, why didn't you go with them?" Ballard asked.

"I just went back to the motel. How did you know I was there, by the way?"

She held up an evidence bag then threw it on the table. "We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now, you were with your brothers the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brothers left you to go murder Karen.

"They didn't kill anyone." I shouted.

She shouted back. "I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified! She said someone was in the house!"

Finally, she was gone. I was left alone to think and the first thing on my mind, once again was Dana Shulps. I grabbed the pen and paper. "Anagram maybe?"

There was a knock on the door before I could start. I looked up as a goofy looking guy walked in. "Miss Winchester?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Hello. I'm Jeff Krause from the Public Defender's Office. I'm yours and your brothers' lawyer."

I smiled and replied through my teeth. "Oh joy. We're saved."

"Before I talk to you though I was told to give this to you." He handed me a piece of paper in Dean's hand writing. _"Hilts—It's a street. Ashland. –McQueen" _

"I hope that was meaningful. But I'd like to discuss _your _case now."

I set the paper down. "Sure thing, Matlock."

Jeff chuckled. "You three really _are_ related, aren't you? Now, as you know, the D.A. might be interested in—"

There was another knock on the door and Ballard poked her head in. "We need you. With the other one."

I smirked. Dean's a genius. I stood and looked out the window. A little jump to the fire escape. _I can do that. _ I opened the window and jumped. Climbed down. Then ran back to the motel. An hour later there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Ballard.

"These showed up after you saw it?" I asked looking at her bruised wrists.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"All right. Then you're gonna have to tell me exactly what you saw." I went and leaned against the table.

She shook her head. "You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you."

I sighed. "All right, well, you know what? You can arrest me later, after you live through this. But right now, you've gotta talk to me. Okay? Okay, great. Now, this spirit –- what did it look like?"

Ballard sighed. "She was, um…really pale, and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were this deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. There was just…a lot of blood."

I nodded and sat down. "You know what, here." I handed her pictures. "I've been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street."

"How'd you get those? Those are from crime scenes and booking photos."

I laughed softly. "You have your job, I have mine. Here, I need you to look through these. Tell me if you recognize anyone."

Ballard looked through three or four then froze. "This is her. I'm sure of it."

I took the picture and looked at the information. "Claire Becker? Twenty-eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago?"

"But I don't even know her. Why would she come after me?"

I continued reading. "Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Pete and I did, before homicide."

I showed her the picture again. "You ever bust her?"

"Not that I remember."

I nodded. "It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. The police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we've gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find a body."

"What?" She sounded surprised as I stood.

"Well, we've gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is." Soon we were on Ashland and I was searching through an old store. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

I shrugged. "I'll let you know when we find it."

I continued up the stairs and onto the next level as Ballard stayed down bellow. I guess she saw something because all of a sudden, "Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!"

I ran back and got to her. "Hey! Hey, I'm here. What is it? What happened?"

"Claire."

"Where?" I demanded with my shot gun at the ready.

"She was here."

"Did she attack you?"

Ballard shook her head. "No. She was just reaching out to me. She was over there, by the window." She walked over there. A few seconds later. "Hey, help me move this." With one hand I hepled move the shelf full of broken junk. On the window was our anagram. "Our little mystery word."

"Now the extra letters make sense."

I pulled out an EMF. "What is that?" She asked as I moved it around.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies."

"So, if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. Well, that's a theory." As I got up to the wall the beeps stopped and it just ranged. I grabbed a sludge hammer I found when walking in and grunted as I did this one handed. "I'm used to my brother's doing this shit." Finally done, I looked inside." Yeah. Yeah, there's definitely something in there. You know, this is bothering me."

"Well, you _are_ digging up a corpse."

I laughed. "No, not that. That's pretty par for the course, actually."

"Then what?"

"It's just…no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with _wanted_ to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense." The hole was big enough now but I couldn't do it one handed. "Give me a hand." I pulled out a knife and cut the rope on each end and unwrapped it. I sighed when I saw it was Claire's body. "Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours." Ballard picked up her necklace. "That necklace mean something to you?"

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom-made over on Carson Street. I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

_Shit!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Now this all makes perfect sense." I smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Ballard stood.

"Yeah. You see, Claire's not a vengeful spirit. She's a death omen." I was excited. I had figured out my first solo hunt.

"Excuse me?"

I shook my head. "Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits –- they don't want vengeance, they want justice, which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is." I paused. "Detective, how much do you know about your partner?"

It was silent for a few seconds. "Oh, my God."

"What?"

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lock-up. Obviously, it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product."

I nodded coming to the conclusion. "Somebody like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire."

As fast as we could we got into Ballard's car and she called the station. "All right, thanks." She said angerly.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Pete just left the precinct. With Sam and Dean."

"What?"

"He said the prisoners had to be transferred, and he just took them. Dispatch has been calling, but he won't answer the radio."

That surprised me. "Radio? He took a county vehicle?"

"Yeah."

"Then it should have a LoJack. You've just gotta get it turned on."

She did and I have to say, the bitch who arrested me is actually a nice lady. If she's not arresting you I mean. Then she's a bitch. "Pete! Put the gun down!"

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Pete had a gun on Sam and Dean. I wanted to go over there and kick some demon power given ass, but the looks my brothers were giving me told me to stay put.

"I know about Claire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down!" Ballard demanded.

"No, I don't think so. You're fast. Pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that."

Pete shook his head. "It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in, I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, then he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. These Sam and Dean kids are friggin gifts. We can pin the whole thing on them, okay? No trial, nothing. Just two more dead scumbags." My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't lose them. I just couldnt.

"Hey!" Dean complained and Pete aimed at him again.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." She lowered her gun. "Thank you. Thank you."

"NO!" I shouted.

Ballard raised her gun and shot his leg. "Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass!"

He attacked her then and as Sam and Dean were gonna run back to me we all froze Pete tried to choose who to shoot first. The gun pointed at me. All of a sudden my eyes went big and I stared behind him. Pete slowly turned around.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was very comfortable in Dean's arms as Sam went over to Ballard. "You doing all right?"

"Not really. The death omen, Claire –- what happens to her now?"

"It should be over. She should be at rest."

Dean and I walked over with me still tucked in his warm arms, feeling safe. "So, uh…what now, Officer?"

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we can get your cases dismissed."

"You could take care of that for us?" Sam smiled.

She nodded. "I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges –- that's another story. I can't help you. Unless…I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away, I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait, are you sure?"

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, she's sure, Sam."

"No, it's just you could lose your job over something like that."

She sighed. "I just want you guys out there, doing what you do best. Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I've got to radio this in."

We started walking when Dean turned around. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance."

She shrugged. "It's at the impound yard on Robertson. Don't even think about it."

I laughed. "It's okay, don't worry. We'll just improvise. We're pretty good at that."

"Yeah. I've noticed."

As we were walking we started talking. "Nice lady." Sam commented.

"Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?"

"No, why?" Sam replied as I shook my head.

"I don't know. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No."

"For some reason, I could really go for some pea soup."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nathaniel popped up out of nowhere startling me. "So. You wanna know the truth about us shadows?"

"It would be nice." I mumbled.

"We're slaves. Many centuries ago we were at war against the demons and long story short...we lost to them so now we have to pay our servitude."

I was silent for a few minutes. "Forever?"

"Yes. Some of us have been lucky and sent free, me on the other hand am still stuck in Stanton's grips. He was in the original fight. Dude's old, that's for sure."

There was something in the back of my mind telling me not to trust this shadow. "Stanton usually checks on me around this time. Maybe you should leave before you get caught again."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. If you wanna help us just call me."

"I will." He disappeared. That was when I called Stanton. "I need you."

"What's up?" Stanton came over and kissed me.

"Why don't you free Nathaniel?"

"Nathan— he snuck out again. I'll kill him. No, better yet, I'll take away his ring." I stayed silent. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." I told him everything I was told.

Stanton sighed. "It's true. Their our slaves because they lost the war. If we had lost we would've been their slaves. I did fight in the war. I killed many shadows and, honestly, I was young demon. It was the best position I could get at my age and if we ever go into war again, I'll be in the top ranks. That's how all those demons know me."


	9. Demon Deals?

_Hey guys…II know this took forever. I'm sorry. No excuse this time. Year is half way over! Less than five months of high school left. Enjoy and review. Thanks to Jesse, and my two newest reviewers. You guys got me to post faster._

_Read and Review._

_Chapter Eight_

_**I bit my number two pencil. This is it. My one chance. **_**The lady looked up from her book and at the clock. "You have five minutes left on this section Maddie."**

**I nodded to the lady and looked back at my test, the last question.**_** 2X+150=3000. Solve for x.**_

**I quickly grabbed my scrap paper and did the equation. I rolled my eyes at how easy the final question was for my GED. I filled in the circle on the scantron that said the answer was **_**x=1425. **_**I stood and stretched.**

"**Done dear?" The test proctor asked.**

"**Yes Ma'am." I set the test on her desk. **

"**Okay. Give me a few minutes to run this through the machine and we'll have your results. Here's your cell phone." She handed my iphone to me.**

"**Thanks." I said sliding it into my jeans pocket.**

"**I'll be right back." With that she clicked her way through the hallway of the public school I was currently testing at. I paced back and forth waiting for the lady to come back. **

**The door opened and students started filling the room. I looked at the clock and saw that their school was starting in ten minutes. My test was early today. I stayed by the teacher's desk waiting for her to return as people started to stare at me. A boy my age walked up to me. "Are you a sub?"**

**I laughed. "Me? A teacher? Never. She's here. I just took the test for my GED. She'll be back."**

**The guy nodded. "Oh so it might be graduation day for you."**

"**Basically."**

**He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ethan."**

"**I've got a boyfriend." I said knowing he was interested.**

**Slowly his hand slid away. "Oh." He mumbled and walked away.**

**Luckily, when the bell rang the teacher came in. "Good Morning class. Just give me a minute. Please get your homework from Friday out ready to correct." As they did as she had said, the teacher walked over to me and handed me the papers. "Congratulations Maddie. You have passed the test." I knew I was starting to smile. "You're GED certificate will be mailed to the P.O. Box in two weeks. Congrats once again."**

"**Thank you Ma'am." I replied with a big smile on my face.**

"**Have a good day."**

"**You too." I walked out of the room and out the main doors where Sam and Dean were waiting for me at the diner on the corner. I ran there then folded the papers and put them in my pocket.**

**The bells jingled as I walked in. Looking around I found my brothers sitting in the far back corner where they couldn't be overheard. I walked back there. Sam was the first to see me. "How'd you do?"**

**I sat next to him. "Some parts were hard. Social Studies was harder. Math was easiest."**

"**Did you pass?" Dean demanded. **

**I looked sad for a second but couldn't keep it. "Yes!" I squealed. **

**Sam hugged me first since I was next to him. "Good job Kiddo."**

**Dean stood and he gave me a hug too. "You're a high school graduate. Man, you're not my baby sister anymore."**

**I shook my head. "I'll always be your baby sister."**

**Dean hugged me tighter. "I'm proud of you."**

"**Thanks Deanie."**

**The bell jingled and all of a sudden I was spinning in the air. I wrapped my arms around Stanton's neck and squealed like a little girl. "I just found out. Congratulations baby." **

"**Thanks Stanton." I smiled.**

**He kissed me softly then gently set me down when someone cleared their throat. "Well," Dean started. "Now that that's over, how about we celebrate." **

**Sam stood up and paid for the coffee. "We're going out to eat. Stanton you can join us if you want."**

"**Uh....guys. We're already in a diner." I pointed out.**

"**Maddie, we're not celebrating you're graduation in a diner. Remember where Dad took us when Sam and I graduated?" Dean asked.**

**My face started to shine brighter if that was possible. "Seriously? We'll go?"**

**Dean nodded towards the motel. "Go get pretty."**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Two hours later I was in a black dress, had black leggings on, make up and my hair was curled. I was sitting on the bed zipping up my black boots. Once that was done I ran to my bag and grabbed Mom's diamond necklace Dad gave me last year. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see Sam and Dean standing there looking like they were apart of Men in Black. "Wow." Sam breathed. "Maddie you look beautiful."**

**I smiled. "Thanks Sammy."**

"**You ready to go?" Dean questioned softly.**

**I nodded. "Of course." This was one of the only nights I was a girl, so I grabbed my small black purse that I only used once before. As we drove, I stared out the window excited for tonight. The red restaurant sign glowed ahead. **_**La Carte. **_**I smiled thinking about how this was Mom's favorite place to eat. I reached for the door handle but Stanton beat me to it.**

**He smiled when he saw me sitting there. "Whoa. Maddie, you look gorgeous."**

**I smiled again. "Thanks." Taking his hand he helped me out of the impala and we waited for Sam and Dean, then the three of us walked to the man standing in the door way.**

"**Reservation for Mathews." Dean said handing over one of his fake I.D's. **

"**Right this way sir." The host grabbed four menus and walked us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Stanton helped me to sit down like the way he was raised, old fashioned, then sat down next to me. I looked at the menu and everything was in Italian. I remember Dad reading it to me. Thinking of Dad made me sad. I wanted him to be here for this. How come he got to for Sam and Dean but when it comes to me he's gone? I knew thinking about this would cry so I was prepared and put on water proof eyeliner and mascara, but I was trying to hold back the tears.**

**I stared at the menu for a few minutes before a waiter came. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"**

"**Coffee." I said quickly.**

"**Beer." Sam and Dean said at the same time causing me to roll my eyes. Only Winchester's would get beer in a place like this.**

"**I'll have coffee also." Stanton announced.**

"**Okay." He wrote the drinks down. "Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"**

"**We're ready." Sam said easily. **

"**Okay, and what would you like sir?" **

"**I'll have....." **

**I tuned everything out and just thought about how Dad wasn't here anymore. I know I've been acting normal but it was still fresh. I wanted Dad, hell, I needed him sometimes. I only wish I could've made that deal for him. "Ma'am?"**

**I looked up. "Oh sorry. I'll have," I pointed to something. "That."**

"**Alright. I'll be back with your drinks." The waiter took our drinks and left. **

**It was silent for a minute. "You okay Mads?" Sam asked.**

"**Mhm." I mumbled.**

"**You sure? You totally zoned out there." Dean agreed with Sam.**

"**Yeah I'm fine."**

**Stanton sighed. "She's lying."**

_**Damn lie detector spell. **_**"No I'm not." I gave him a look.**

"**Yes you are. Just tell them what's bothering you."**

**I sighed. "I wish Dad was here." Quickly, I looked down at the table.**

**Sam and Dean looked at each other. They should've expected this. Dad was here for their dinner and now I was father-less. Dean leaned forward. "I'm sorry he's not Maddie. I know that this dinner was his thing so it feels weird without him."**

**I looked up with tears in my eyes. "You guys got to do everything with him. I got nothing."**

"**That's not true Maddie and you know it." Sam sighed.**

**I shook my head and wiped my eyes without smearing my make up. "It's okay. I'm fine." I stood. "I'll be right back." Walking quickly, I went into the bathroom and sighed. I looked in the mirror as I took out my contacts. I redid the makeup I smeared from removing them and went into my purse. I pulled out my glasses and contact case. I put the lenses in the case then slipped it back in my purse. I put on the glasses and shrugged. "Good enough."**

**I walked back to the table and put my purse on the ground under the table. "Better?"**

**I turned to Stanton and smiled. "Much."**

**I guess Dean had went out to make sure the valet parked the impala correctly since he was gone. He came back and froze seeing me. "You're wearing your glasses?"**

**I shrugged. "We're not on a hunt. They won't get broken so why not?"**

"**You hate wearing your glasses."**

"**I do but I'll survive. I need to order more contacts tomorrow."**

**Dean nodded. "Okay. We'll make an appointment somewhere. We need to get your eyes rechecked."**

"**Kay."**

**The night was one of my best. After dinner, I guess I pointed at Mushroom Ravioli, Stanton and I danced until Sam and Dean said we had to give up the table. I fell asleep that night happy that I was graduated and that even though Dad wasn't there, I got to still have the graduation dinner at Mom's restaurant.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A high school graduate in the world of hunters; what does this mean? Absolutely nothing! I still have to do as **_**everyone **_**says. I sighed as I leaned against the impala. "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry."**

"**Relax Maddie. We're almost ready." Sam replied.**

"**That's what you said an hour ago."**

**Dean made his entrance, finally. "Well lets got a move on ladies."**

"**Thank you!" I quickly jumped into the backseat while Sam mumbled something about how Dean's the girl.**

**A half hour later we were, thankfully, eating in a small town diner as Sam looked on his laptop. "So much for a low profile. You and me have got a warrant in St. Louis, and now we're officially in the Feds' database."**

"**Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something." Dean mumbles while eating. I laughed.**

"**Dean, it's not funny. It makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now."**

**Dean looked at me. "Well, what do they got on you?"**

**I typed in my name and repressed a smirk when I saw I've been in there for awhile for hacking. Of course, my brothers couldn't know that. "I'm sure they just…haven't posted it yet."**

**He laughed. "What, no accessory? Nothing?"**

"**Shut up."**

"**You're jealous."**

**I shook my head. **_**I've been in here longer buddy! **_**"No, I'm not."**

"**Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young child, you?"**

**I sighed. ""**_**Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home -- a condominium he designed."**_**"**

**Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Hm. Build a high rise then jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call Animal Control?"**

"**Two days earlier."**

**Sam sighed. "Did he actually say "black dog"?"**

**I nodded. "Yeah. "Vicious, wild, black dog." The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes the swan dive."**

**Dean nodded. "Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?"**

**I shrugged while Sam answered. "Well, maybe."**

"**What's the lore on it?"**

**I sighed again. "It's all pretty vague. I mean, there's spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyway, whatever they are, they're big, nasty…"**

"**Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg." Dean held up a picture of one and I looked at him weird. "Look at that one, huh? What? They could."**

"**You're a dork."**

**A few hours later I was laying in Stanton's arms in the motel room. For once, I was happy that Sam and Dean said three people would be one too many for this case. I doodled on his arm with my finger and thought about internal life as a demon. Softly I asked, "When did you know you wanted to make that deal and become a demon?"**

**Stanton gently rubbed my back. "When I saw my brother became one. When my parents hit my sister…that was the last straw." **

**I sighed. "I've been thinking…"**

"**About what?"**

"**Becoming a demon." I replied softly.**

**He tightened his grip around me. "No."**

"**What do you mean no?"**

"**No, you're not becoming a demon."**

"**It's not up to you." I tried to tell my boyfriend.**

**Stanton scoffed. "How is it not up to me?"**

"**It's my life. My life that I want to spend with you forever." I laid my head on his chest.**

"**It doesn't matter."**

"**Yes it does. Demon master or not, you can't stop me from becoming a demon."**

"**Yes I can." He argued.**

**I sighed. "No you can't Stanton. Nothing will work."**

"**I'm going to try Maddie."**

**I sat up. "Why? Why can't my visions come true and I live forever with you and our children?"**

"**Because it's not right to become a demon."**

**That made me angry. "You wanted to become one! I saw your past remember!"**

**Stanton looked away. "I was a fool."**

**For some reason I wanted to sooth him now. "If you never did it, I never would've met you."**

"**I know."**

"**So in a way...its a good thing. Right?" I was scared for his answer. Scared to know if he regretted ever meeting me at all. Scared to know if he wished it never happened.**

"**It's a really good thing."**

**I smiled a little. "So you don't regret it?"**

"**Not at all."**

**I smiled more and grew brave by sliding and laying on top of my demon boyfriend. At this moment I really didn't care that Sam and Dean could walk in any minute. Stanton and I were the only two that existed right now.**

**Stanton smirked. "What are you doing?"**

**Biting my lip I replied, "Trying something new." I leaned down and softly kissed him. I bit his bottom lip as we kissed and leaned back up.**

"**I like that." He commented.**

**I laughed and leaned down to kiss him some more; Stanton gladly met me for it. As we kissed, I slowly slide to the side and let him get on top of me; my hands finding its place around his biceps. He held my sides tightly and kissed me harder as our kissing increased. I giggled softly when his tongue demanded access into my mouth but I had it shut. Before I knew it, Stanton bit my lip causing me to squeak and open my mouth. He smirked and instantly, his tongue entered. I lightly moaned and thought about putting my tongue in his mouth.**

_**Wait. I'm being **_**French kissed! **_**It's okay. Act cool Maddie. Act cool. **_**Stanton kissed me harder until I finally broke the kiss. "I'm…not dead….like you. Need oxygen."**

**Stanton smiled. "Sorry."**

**I matched his smile. "I'm not."**

"**You okay?"**

**I finally caught my breath and nodded. "I'm great."**

"**You sure?"**

**I laid down on the pillow and smiled at the ceiling. "I'm positive." Stanton smiled again and I looked into his eyes. "I love your human eyes."**

"**Why?"**

**I shrugged. "Their not scary for one. And their deep. I feel like I can see our future together when I look into your eyes" Stanton was silent. "Okay," I looked back to the ceiling. "Now that I've made a fool of myself."**

"**You haven't made a fool of yourself."**

**I sat up. "There's something else I wanna try. Michael never did this with me."**

**He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"**

**Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer. Nervously, I started kissing his neck. My smile grew when I heard him groan a little. After a few minutes of doing this I stopped and smiled widely at him. "Why does that smile just look weird?" He asked. My smile dropped and I started to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?"**

**I shrugged. "Since I'm too weird for you now, I'm going to find another demon. Maybe Damon. He seemed to like me." Of course, I didn't mean it.**

**Stanton jumped off the bed and landed right in front of me. "Hell no." **

"**Why? You don't wanna share me with your brother?"**

"**No!"**

"**But he really, really wants me. Remember?" I asked knowing this was making him angry.**

"**Don't care!"**

**I turned to the door. "I'm too weird for you."**

"**No you aren't!"**

**I spun around to face him. "Then prove it!" **

**Before I knew it, Stanton slammed me into the wall and kisseed me harder than ever. I gladly returned the kiss, getting what I wanted. My hands drifted up and I ran them through his hair. As I did that he moved down to kiss my neck. Instantly, I moaned when Stanton found my sweet spot on my neck. When he bit the spot I flinched a little and my moan grew louder.**

**Stanton smirked and pulled back. I opened my eyes and realized what he just did. "You didn't!"**

"**I did."**

**I ran into the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Damn it! My first hicky and I have to hide it from Sam and Dean!"**

"**I like it. Marks you as mine."**

**I rolled my eyes and fake laugh. "Great. Sam and Dean will love my Property of Stanton Sticker." Sighing, I pulled out my make up bag and started to try and hide the love bite. I glanced at Stanton through the mirror. "You're enjoying this."**

"**A little."**

**I shook my head and finished. "I'm screwed if they find out about this." I walked out of the bathroom. "You're such a demon."**

**He smirked and mock bowed. "Thank you."**

**Rolling my eyes, I had to ask, "Do you think demon master can give up my contract now?"**

"**Nope."**

**I pouted. "Why?" The one word stretched out for a few syllables.**

"**Cause I said so."**

**I didn't like that. "But Stanton!"**

"**No Maddie."**

**I ignored the warning in his voice. "It's been over a year! Free me!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

**Acting braver than I was, "Yes! A year! I'm done!"**

"**Too bad!" Stanton shouted finally getting angry.**

"**You can't keep me under this damn contract!" I argued.**

"**I can do whatever I want!" He shouted.**

**That made me angrier. I shouted, "Not with your girlfriend's life! I refuse to stay your slave!"**

"**Too damn bad!"**

"**You can't make me!" I threw the motel room door open and stormed out and began walking down the street. **

"**Maddie!" He shouted after me, but I crossed my arms over my chest and kept walking. The only thing that would stop me now was a demon order. "Maddie don't you dare move!"**

**I froze hearing the order. I didn't have to look into his eyes to know they were in the crazy swirl of black and red. "Son of a bitch." I mumbled angrily.**

"**Get back in here. Now!" I growled under my breath and turned. Walking back into the motel room I keep my head straight but look down. "Don't you ever disobey me again!"**

**I shook my head and stayed silent.**

"**Answer me." **

**Bravely I look into his demon eyes. "No. I'm your girlfriend. I shouldn't be your slave at the same time."**

"**You're not a slave."**

**I scoffed. "That was the deal. That contract I signed a year ago." I shook my head. "And I was tricked. I should be free just for that."**

"**You weren't tricked."**

**Rolling my eyes, "Whatever. We've been through this before." I slumped on the wall and crossed my arms again. I just stood there knowing he was in master mode.**

"**Maddie, this conversation is stupid."**

**I looked up into his eyes and nodded. "I know...I just wanna be your girlfriend not your contract and girl on the side."**

**Stanton sighed. "You will never be my girl on the side or a slave or anything but my girlfriend for now."**

**I tilted my head confused. "But that would mean....you're keeping the contract active because of other demons?"**

**He nodded.**

**I smiled and kissed him. "Then you better keep looking for whoever is sending me these visions."**

"**Yeah, I guess I should." Stanton pulled me close and kissed me again. "I'll be back later. Plus, you're brother's just pulled in. You gotta leave."**

**And then…he was gone.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**It's too warm for a turtle neck so luckily, I'm alone in the backseat where no one can see my beautiful Stanton sticker. After a few minutes Dean walked out of the Animal Control building. "So?" Sam and I asked together.**

**Dean smirked. "The secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty-three, she kayaks, and they're real."**

**I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Sam shook his head. "You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?"**

"**Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all, and uh…I don't know what this thing is."**

**Dean tossed a piece of paper back to me and I raised an eyebrow. "You mean Carly's MySpace address?"**

"**Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" I started laughing. "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"**

**I sat in the car listening to music as Sam and Dean went to talk to the doctor. My iphone beeped and I looked down to see I had a text but the number was unknown. **_**Hey doll face.**_

**Quickly I replied, "Uh…who is this?"**

"_**I see you're too busy making out with my younger brother to remember me."**_

**I cursed. "What do you want Damon?"**

"_**Oh so many things. But I will start with you at my side as demons take over the world."**_

**I laughed and didn't even bother to reply. Thankfully, Sam and Dean came out then. We went for a quick drive then when we stopped we were at a crossroads. I got out of the impala and instantly thought of right after I made my deal. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**I stood there. In place. Staring at the ground. Stanton walked back and forth thinking of a solution to the problem at hand. I knew I was to wait for his orders, which sucked ass. He turned towards me, "You've known him for how long exactly?"**_

"_**Um…about two years." I replied keeping my head down.**_

"_**And you haven't told your Dad or brother about him?"**_

"_**No." I looked up. "Why? What does this have to do with anything?"**_

_**Stanton shook his head and waved me away. A few minutes later he turned to me again. "How did you meet him?"**_

"_**We were in New York for four months and he was becoming known as a new popular drug dealer. The friend I made was into hard core drugs. She got the best from him. But based on what another person described that night…he was dealing vampire blood. So I went to stop him."**_

"_**Damn it Maddie. Blaze is one bad son of a bitch. What's worse is he doesn't fear me. At all. He's arrogant, selfish-"**_

"_**So he's a demon. Thanks I already knew that."**_

_**Stanton turned his black and red eyes on me and I instantly looked down. He walked behind me and whispered dangerously in my ear. "Only warning for tonight Maddie. You wouldn't want to piss me off. You may never see your daddy again if you do."**_

_**I gulped. "Sorry Stanton."**_

"_**Good." He backed away and his eyes returned to the brown hue. "We'll have to confront Blaze eventually. When we do, you are to do exactly as I say or maybe I will let him kill you."**_

"_**Yes Stanton."**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**We walked towards the center of the crossroads. "Hey."**

**Sam and I turned towards him. "Yeah?"**

"**That's weird."**

"**What?" Sam asked.**

**Dean gestured to the flowers. "You think someone planted these?"**

"**In the middle of all these weeds?" I demanded.**

"**These are, uh…what do you call 'em?"**

"**Yarrow flowers?" Sam supplied.**

"**Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean asked.**

**I nodded knowing this one from experience. "Yeah, actually, summoning rituals." Sam and Dean looked at me. "Yeah, I did the ritual to make the deal with Stanton!"**

**Dean thankfully continued with the matters on hand. "So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago, right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."**

"**Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?" Sam asked.**

"**Let's find out. This seem about dead center to you?" Dean asked us. I nodded. "Yahtzee." He bent down to retrieve the object. Standing Dean found a small metal box in the hole and when he opened it, saw several objects, including small bones and a jar of dirt. I instantly had a flashback to my box.**

"**I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone." I said knowingly.**

**Dean shook his head. "That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's deep south hoodoo stuff."**

"**Used to summon a demon." I finished softly.**

"**Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made." He said the next part looking at me. "These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good."**

**I smirked. "Luckily, my demon fell in love with me."**

"**They're seeing dogs, all right. But not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds –- demonic pit bulls."**

**Dean shook his head. "Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady, wherever she's running, she ain't running fast enough."**

**We walked back to the car and I leaned against it. Sam put his thinking face on. "So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, "selling your soul at the crossroads" kind of deal?"**

**I nodded knowing this one from Dean. "Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music." Sam looked at me weird. I gave him the same look. "You don't know Robert Johnson songs? Sam, there's occult references all over his lyrics. I mean, "Crossroad Blues"? "Me and the Devil Blues"? "Hellhound on My Trail"? Story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs."**

"**And now it's happening all over again."**

"**Pretty much." **

"**We've got to find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."**

**Dean scoffed. "Great. So, we've got to clean up these people's mess for them? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play "Let's Make a Deal."**

"**So, what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam demanded.**

"**Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?"**

**I shook my head. "Dean…"**

"**All right…fine. Rituals like this, you've gotta put your own photo into the mix, right? So, this guy probably summoned the thing. Let's see if anyone inside knows him…if he's still alive."**

**While Sam and Dean went and talked to George, I sat outside. Smirking I tilted my head back when Stanton started massaging my shoulders. "Any luck?"**

"**A little but not much." He moved and held me in his arms. "Whoever this demon is, their good at covering their tracks. Almost as good as me."**

"**What does that mean? I'll just keep getting visions?"**

"**No. I've also been looking into protection amulets. Like the one you gave Dean all those years ago."**

"**All those…I'm not that old!"**

**Stanton laughed. "I know babe, don't worry." I sighed. "What's the matter?"**

**I shook my head. "Its just this case."**

"**What about it?"**

"**Its people making deals with demons. Dean keeps bringing our deal up then I keep remembering stuff…I just want to move on."**

"**You will soon baby. You always do."**

"**I know but I just want Dean to forget about it! It wasn't a normal deal."**

**Stanton kissed me. "Don't worry so much. It will be fine." He smirked and pulled at my shirt to see the hicky. "Love it."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Yes, your property of Stanton sticker is still good."**

**He laughed. "Great. And your brother's still don't know I take it. They haven't tried to hunt me down yet."**

"**No. Luckily they don't know and I'm going to keep it that way."**

**Stanton laughed again. "But you should wear it proud."**

"**Um…no thanks. If it was somewhere that was covered, I would wear it proudly." Before I knew it, I was falling asleep in Stanton's arms. When I woke up, I was in the impala.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**So…I was filled in a little. We're chasing the last guy who made a deal ten years ago. Tonight at midnight it ends. **_**I knocked on the door then stood back. A guy came and answered it. "Yes?"**_

"_**Evan Hudson?" Sam asked politely.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Dean stupidly took over. "You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? It would've been about ten years ago." Even's eyes popped open wide and he slammed the door in our faces. "Come on, we're not demons!"**_

"_**Any other bright ideas?" I demanded. Dean shrugged and kicked the door open causing me to roll my eyes.**_

_**We walked inside and to an office door. Just as dean was about to kick it open Sam stopped him. The door was unlocked. Slowly we opened it and walked in. "Evan?" Sam called.**_

_**Even backed away. "Please! Don't hurt me."**_

"_**We're not gonna hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."**_

"_**We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean sneered. I looked down.**_

"_**What? How?"**_

_**Sam shook his head. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it."**_

"_**How do I know you're not lying?"**_

"_**Well, you don't, but you're kind of running low on options there, buddy boy." Dean supplied.**_

"_**Can you stop it?""**_

"_**Don't know. We'll try." I tried to sooth.**_

"_**I don't wanna die."**_

_**I opened my mouth to comfort him but Dean interrupted. "Of course you don't. Not now."**_

"_**Dean, stop." Sam warned.**_

"_**What'd you ask for, anyway, huh? Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?"**_

_**Even sighed. "My wife."**_

_**My eyes popped open and Dean continued. "Right, gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."**_

_**Now Sam and I were getting tired of this. "Dean, stop."**_

_**Even shook his head. "No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar –- she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but… I don't know. I was…I was desperate."**_

_**This confused me. "Desperate?"**_

"_**Julie was dying."**_

_**Dean looked like he'd been punched. "You did it to save her?"**_

_**He nodded. "She had cancer, they had stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice. They kept saying, "Matter of days." So, yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."**_

_**Now Dean was back to being an ass. "Did you ever think about her in all this?"**_

"_**I did this for her."**_

"_**You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself…so you wouldn't have to live without her. But, guess what, she's gonna have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"**_

_**Sam had enough. "Okay, that's enough. Evan, sit tight, all right? We're gonna figure this out." We walked into the hall and Dean ran a hand over his face. "You all right?"**_

"_**Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I've got an idea. You throw George's hoodoo at that hellhound. Keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."**_

_**I looked at Dean like he grew five heads. "Summon –- are you nuts?"**_

"_**Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."**_

"_**Not alone. I'm going with you."**_

"_**The hell you are Maddie."**_

"_**What? You scared I'll make another deal? Shame you more? I'm going Dean. And there's nothing you can do to stop me either!"**_

_**Dean was silent and Sam used that to go back to our problem. "Yeah, but how much time?"**_

_**Ddean shook his head looking at me. "I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."**_

"_**No. No way."**_

"_**You're not allowed to say no, Sammy. Not unless you've got a better idea."**_

"_**Dean, you guys can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon."**_

"_**And why not?"**_

"_**Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

_**Sam sighed. "You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why."**_

_**I looked down knowing this and Dean pulled me to the door. "We don't have time for this."**_

"_**Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it, too."**_

"_**I've been thinking it." I said softly.**_

_**Dean put on a fake smirk. "It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul."**_

_**Luckily Even interrupted this long conversation. "I think I hear it! It's outside!"**_

_**I grabbed Dean's arm. "Just keep him alive, okay?"**_

"_**Dean?"**_

"_**Go!"**_

_**The drive was silent until Dean broke it. "Uh…you were right."**_

_**I looked over a him surprised. "About what?"**_

"_**I did keep bringing up the deal you made with Stanton."**_

"_**I know you did Dean."**_

"_**Maddie…I'm tryin to apologize."**_

"_**Its okay Dean." I sighed. "Just forget it."**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**I stood hiding by the water tower for when the car didn't work. Dean was over at the crossroads summoning a demon. This should be interesting. Of course ..I think Dean made me stand here on purpose. I can't hear them at all.**_

_**Dean walked over to the tower and I heard everything from now on. "You'll bring him back? My dad?"**_

"_**Of course I can –- just as he was. Your dad will live a long, natural life like he was meant to. That's a promise." The demon smiled.**_

"_**What about me?"**_

"_**I can give you ten years –- ten long, good years with him. That's a lifetime. Your family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy, and Maddie –- the Winchester boys plus one all reunited. Look…your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So, we'll just set things straight. Get things back in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus."**_

_**Dean nodded and walked under the tower. "You think you could…throw in a set of steak knives?"**_

_**The demon followed him under the tower. "You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours—Dean…" **_

_**Dean smirked. "Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt."**_

"_**Let me out. Now." She warned.**_

"_**Sure. We've just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhound and let Evan go. And I'll let you go."**_

"_**I can't break a binding contract."**_

"_**Hmm. And by "can't", you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going…going…"**_

"_**Let's talk about this." The demon tried.**_

"_**Okay, gone. Maddie!" I came out of the shadows holding Dad's journal.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip –- way down south."**_

_**She tried to get out of this. "Forget Evan. Think of your dad."**_

_**Dean was silent for a second. "Go Maddie."**_

_**I smirked and started. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus. Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei—"**_

"_**Wait!" She interrupted.**_

_**Instantly she pulled Dean into a kiss. I wrinkled my nose and Dean stepped back shocked. "What the hell was that for?"**_

"_**Sealing the deal."**_

"_**I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."**_

"_**Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."**_

"_**How do I know you're not lying?"**_

"_**My word is my bond."**_

_**I scoffed. "Oh, really?"**_

_**She glared at me. "It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now, let me go." I looked at Dean for his signal. "You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one. You know…you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later, I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do." Dean sighed and let her free. "I've gotta tell you -- you would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."**_

"_**Knew what?" Dean demanded.**_

_**She smirked. "Where your dad is. You should've made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. Doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."**_

_**I wanted to punch her. Dean had the same thought. "Shut your mouth, bitch."**_

"_**If you could see your poor daddy, hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream."**_

_**Dean got in her face. "How 'bout I send you back to—" He was interrupted as the demon screamed and black smoke came out of her mouth and into the ground.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Finally with this case over, we picked up Sam and now were driving…somewhere. Stanton was in the backseat with me and we were filling everyone in. "Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying. No offence Stanton."**_

_**My boyfriend smiled. "None taken. I've lied in deals."**_

_**Dean scoffed. "Come on. Is that really what you think? How could he do it?"**_

"_**He did it for you." Sam said softly.**_

"_**Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him, wherever he is right now –- he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."**_

_**I cut in. "How many people do you think Dad saved, total?"**_

"_**That's not the point, Mads."**_

_**I continued anyways. "Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we're still here, man. So we've gotta keep going. For him. Hey, Dean?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?"**_

_**Dean gave a sideways glance out the window. Without saying anything, he changed the blues music to a rock song. I knew what this meant and Stanton held me close as I felt tears coming on. This….is going to be bad.**_


	10. Beginning of a Long Way Down

**Hey guys…so here's the deal about this chapter…I don't feel inspired to write Croatoan or Hunted. Don't know why…just don't. So here's the info you guys will need if I did post them…READ THIS! ITS ESSENTUAL TO KNOW! Maddie got infected but nothing happened. At the end Dean tells Maddie what John said so she runs. In my take of this story Ava is a guy so yes I changed his name. His name is Adam. He was packing for college when he had this vision. Next…is a sad part…you guys may not like it but is important. **

**Please read and review…tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

I laughed at Dean when I heard my iphone go off. Still smiling, I picked up. "Hello?"

"Maddie?" A soft, sad, familiar voice asked.

"Ben?" I sat up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Physically…yeah. I'm fine sweetie. But Michael….Michael isn't."

"What do you mean? Is he back from England?"

"Maddie…Michael's dead."

My world froze…then everything went black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I tried not to cry once again. My world was crashing around me, everyone was dying. I couldn't handle it anymore. Mom, Dad, Dean almost, now Michael? Why couldn't the world fucking leave my loved ones alone? What the hell did I do to piss off the universe so much? All I want…all I need is to fix this, but there is no way.

I haven't seen Michael's family since he broke up with me. Now I had to face them all once again. His Dad Joshua, his older brother Ben, his mother Gina, and I just found out, his little sister Morgan who lived in England her whole life. Morgan wasn't Joshua's daughter. In England Gina met another man but he was killed on a hunt.

I sat in the small motel bathroom on the toilet with my head down. All I could think about was, _It can't be true…he's not dead. He'll be home soon._ But, I knew I was only lying to myself. I knew my old boyfriend…the guy who made mud pies with me, the guy who gave me my first kiss, the guy who saved me from a werewolf…was dead. The tears I tried to hold in rolled down my tear stained cheeks.

Dean softly knocked on the door, "Maddie…its time to go."

Sniffling, I opened the door. "Five more minutes?"

He took one look into my eyes and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay kiddo. Sam and I will stay by you."

I stayed silent through the funeral. Honestly…it was beautiful. I sat next to Ben and Dean. Ben wrapped his arm around me and held me tight against him as if I was his security blanket, which I may have been. I hid my head in his neck and felt Dean rubbing my back. I don't think I've cried this much before, except when Dad died. Ben kissed the top of my head as we stood over the casket in the cemetery. Everyone was holding a red rose but Stanton was kind and got me a black one. Ben and Morgan each laid down their white roses then I stepped forward and gently placed my black one on top.

With my hand on the wooden casket, I whispered, "I'll always love you Michael."

That night I sat on the couch with Ben when little Morgan walked up to me. Softly she asked, "So you dated him?"

I nodded. "Yeah. For about a year."

"He missed you. He told me stories about stuff you guys did growing up. How you actually ate the mud pies."

I smiled. "Yeah?"

She nodded and looked at my bright green cast. "What happened?"

"Car accident."

"Is that how-"

"Yes." I said roughly not wanting a reminder that my father was dead.

Morgan ran back to her mother who glared at me for making her daughter cry once again today. I sighed and looked at Ben. He surprised me when I saw he was glaring back at his own mother…Ben was protecting me? "Come on Maddie. Lets go lay down. It's been a long day."

Ben led me upstairs to his room and we laid on his soft bed. Instantly, Stanton was in there too. "Thanks Ben."

"No problem. At least, today its not a problem." He replied to the demon.

"You'll cover?"

"Yeah. Just take care of her."

"I will."

Ben left us alone. Stanton laid down next to me and held me to him as I cried once again I knew this wasn't my fault, but some how…I felt guilty. Everyone would tell me its not my fault…it was just his time. A load of shit if you ask me, but what do I know. The last thing I remember about that night was Stanton rubbing my back, lulling me to sleep in his arms.

The next morning, when I walked down stairs, I noticed Morgan and her mom were already gone. _Good. _I sat on the couch next to Ben and he once again, wrapped his arm around me. I've always felt like his little sister and he's always been another brother. I looked up at him and he smiled at me slightly.

"You hungry?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. I don't think I'll be hungry for awhile. Sam walked out with some toast and set it on the coffee table in front of me. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I replied, not recognizing the soft, sad voice that came out.

"Please Mads, just eat."

I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on the corner. I wasn't going to eat most of this. Sam smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking back to the kitchen. I don't know how long I sat here with Ben but before I knew it, Sam, Dean, and I were hugging everyone goodbye. I hugged Ben the longest.

"Call me Maddie. Don't lose touch again."

"I won't." I promised. "I got your new cell number so I'll text you too."

"Good." Ben hugged me again, this one longer. "Be safe." He whispered softly.

"I will."

So then we hit the road. Sam found a hunt at a kick ass hotel I guess. I didn't really care. All I know is that I keep dreaming about Michael and wake up either screaming or crying. If I could…I would quit sleeping. My mind drifted once again, back to Adam. Why would a demon kidnap him? What could they have to gain?

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut –- two freak accidents in the past three weeks." I sighed as I heard Sam. Only bits and pieces of their conversation actually made it into my ears. "It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub, then a few days ago, guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete 180. Which isn't exactly normal, you know?" Honestly….that's all I heard.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Dude, this is sweet! We never get to work jobs like this." Dean smirked as we got out of the car. I just looked at the building for a minute then went to get my bag.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Old-school haunted houses, you know? Fog, secret passageways, sissy British accents. We might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside. Mm, Daphne. Love her."

I rolled my eyes and followed them up the steps. Sam froze making me nearly crash into him. "Hey, wait a sec. I'm not so sure "haunted" is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this pattern here? That's a quincunx. It's a five-spot."

"A five-spot?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?"

"Right. You fill this thing with bloodweed, you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too white-meat for hoodoo?"

"Maybe."

We walked inside and up to the front desk. "May I help you?"

Dean put on a smile. "Hi, yeah. I'd like a room for a couple of nights."

Out of nowhere two little girls came running by. The second one hitting my cast. "OW! Son of a-" I stopped myself and bit lip hard enough that it bleed.

"Hey!" The lady shouted. She turned to me. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head and rubbed my cast. "Its fine."

She nodded and continued renting us a room. "Well, congratulations. You could be some of our final guests."

"That sounds vaguely ominous." Dean smirked.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, we're closing at the end of the month. Let me guess –- you guys are here antiquing?"

I tried to hold in my snort. Dean smirked again. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, you just look the type. So, uh…king-sized bed?"

This time I did burst out laughing. Hard. That made my day and was officially the first thing that's made me laugh since I found out Michael passed. Sam rushed to fix her. "What? No, no, uh…no, two singles. We're just brothers. And sister."

The lady looked embarrassed. "Oh…oh, I'm so sorry."

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" Dean demanded and I snorted.

Sam cut him off. "You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?"

She shrugged. "You know, I have no idea. It's been there forever. Here you go, Mr. Mahogoff. You'll be staying in Room 237."

"Okay."

"Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen and their sister to their rooms?"

As we were walking, I was still laughing to myself with a satisfied smirk on my face. "I can give you a hand with that bag." Dean suggested.

"I've got it."

"Okay."

"So, the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam started.

"Yep. Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame."

"Oh, yeah?"

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here. I practically grew up here –- gonna miss it. Here's your room." He held his hand out to Dean. "You're not gonna cheap out on me, are you, boy?"

Closing the door a minute later Dean took a look around the room. He froze seeing the dress on the wall. He stood next to me because I was just staring at it. "What the…?" He chuckled.

"What?" Sam looked at us.

"That's normal. Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long."

I laughed again. The guys looked happy to see I was. "All right. Victim number one –- Joan Edison, forty-three years old, a realtor, handling the sale of the hotel. And victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

I sat down. "Well, there's a connection. They're both tied up in shutting the place down."

"Yeah. Maybe someone here doesn't wanna leave and they're using hoodoo to fight back."

Dean sighed. "Who do you think the witch doctor is? That Susan lady?"

Sam shook his head. "That doesn't seem likely. I mean, she's the one selling."

"So, what then? Sherwin?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I shook my head. "I feel like we're playing Clue." I changed my voice. "The Maid in the Observatory. With the hatchet."

Dean laughed at me then shook his head. "Of course, the most troubling question is, "Why do these people assume we're gay?"

Sam smirked. "Well, you are kind of butch. But I think you're overcompensating." I started laughing again.

"Right."

We decided to explore the hotel some. It was huge. "Hey. Look at that. More hoodoo." I took a close look as Sam and Dean knocked on the door marked Privet.

"Hi there." Dean smiled when Susan opened the door.

"Hi. Everything okay with your room?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Dean soothed.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's great." Sam said at the same time.

Susan nodded. "Good. Well, I was just in the middle of packing, so…"

Dean looked inside and smirked. "Hey, are those antique dolls? 'Cause this one here –-" I held in a snort when he pointed at Sam. "He's got a major doll collection back home. Don't you? Huh?"

Sam looked pissed. "Big time."

"Big time. You think we could come in and take a look?"

She hesitated. "I don't know."

"Please? I mean, he _loves_ them. He's not gonna tell you this, but he's always dressing them up in these little, tiny outfits, and you'd make his day. She would, huh? Huh?"

I held in more laughter and Sam looked even more pissed. "It's true."

Susan sighed. "Okay. Come on in."

"All right. All right! Wow. This is a lot of dolls. Nice, you know –- not super-creepy at all."

I smiled when I saw the little girl playing. I went and sat next to her. "Hi."

She smiled at me. "Hi."

"I'm Maddie."

"My names Tyler. Sorry we hit your cast."

"That's okay. It just hurt. I didn't mean to yell." Tyler shrugged. "What are you playing?"

"Dollies."

I laughed. "I used to have a doll house." I sighed. "I wonder what happened to it." I turned to the other little girl. "What's your name?"

She looked at me confused for a second. "Maggie."

I nodded politely and looked over at Sam and Dean. "What is this? The hotel?" Sam pointed at the house.

Susan nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom-built."

Sam grabbed one of the dolls I didn't see. "His head got twisted around. What happened to it?"

She shrugged. "Tyler, probably."

All of a sudden Tyler stood up. "Mommy, Maggie's being mean."

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?"

Sam bent down to her level where I was still sitting. "Hey, Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?"

Tyler shook her head. "I didn't break it. I found it like that."

Sam nodded. "Oh. Well, maybe Maggie did it." I looked over at Maggie and she was smirking as if she knew something no one else did.

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke them."

Susan shook her head. "Tyler, she wouldn't get mad."

"Grandma?" Dean asked coming into the conversation.

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys."

Dean nodded. "Oh, really…where's Grandma Rose now?"

" Up in her room." I smiled at how her reply made it sound like Dean asked a stupid question.

Sam stood. "You know, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll—"

"No." Susan interrupted. "I mean…I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick, and she's not taking any visitors."

We left after that.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat alone in the room. Looking down at my almost empty glass, I knew I was drunk. I remembered Dean's warning if I drank again…but I didn't care. As the even continued into the night, I just kept pouring drink after drink. The tequila bottle was now empty. My throat burned so much that I didn't even notice anymore. I watched as the newest victim was wheeled away then finally sat down with my latest glass.

That's when Dean decided to make his presence. "There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room."

I nodded drunkenly, "Yeah. I saw."

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast. What'd Sam find out about Granny?"

"You're bossy." I told him seriously.

Dean froze and turned to look at me. "What?"

"You're bossy." I repeated then started to giggle. "And tiny compared to Sam."

My brother looked around. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. So? Stupid."

He walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "Madeline, what are you thinking? You're underage and we're working a case. We've been through this."

I sighed. "That guy who hung himself –- I couldn't save him."

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything."

Shaking my head too quickly. "That's an excuse, Dean. I should've found a way to save him. I should've saved Adam, too."

"Yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that."

I shook my head again trying to get him to understand me though I was drunk. "No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change."

"Change what?"

"My destiny, Dean!"

"All right, time for bed. Come on, Tigger."

Dean picked me up and I held onto his shirt tightly. "I need you to watch out for me."

"Yeah. I always do."

I shook my head for a third time. "No, no, no. You have to _watch out_ for me, all right? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not…you have to kill me."

"Madeline." Dean warned.

"Dean, Dad told you to do it. You have to."

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass. He never should've said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"No, he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!"

"Well, I'm not dying, okay? And neither are you or Sam. Come on."

He laid me down in the bed and started to cover me up but I held onto him. "No, please. Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise."

"Don't ask that of me."

"Dean, please. You have to promise me."

He was silent for a second. "I promise."

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Thank you."

Instantly, I was out cold…next thing I knew, I was puking in the toilet. A lovely way to start the morning. "How you feelin', Mads? I guess mixing whiskey and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

Groaning, I replied weakly, "Ugh, I can still taste the tequila."

Dean smirked. "You know, there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

That thought made me puke again. When I was done with this round I laid my head on the toilet. "Oh, I hate you."

"I know you do. Hey, it turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace."

I looked up. "So, you guys think she taught Rose hoodoo?"

"Yes, we do." Dean nodded.

I stood up and leaned against the door frame. "All right. I think it's time we talk to Rose, then."

Dean looked away. "You need to brush your teeth first." I frowned and shrugged, walking back into my puck chamber.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

While Sam and Dean went to talk to Rose, I had a _meeting _with Stanton. Our meeting consisted of many things…including me sitting on my boyfriend's lap as he rubbed my back. Softly he whispered in my ear, "Nothings going to happen Maddie. I promise."

In a equally soft and scared voice I replied, "You don't know that Stanton."

"Trust me. Do you think I would let something happen to you? Ever?" I shook my head. "Then believe me when I say that I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"I love you." I said softly.

Stanton smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "I love you too baby."

I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. Right away, Stanton pulled me closer. I was actually content now. That was until Dean ran in. "We're leaving. Now."

I was sitting in the impala with Stanton and my brothers before I could say anything. "So…we're sitting here…waiting for this lady to get attacked?"

"It sounds so bad when you say it like that Mads." Dean smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was good that a lady gets attacked." I dawdled.

"Its not." Sam put in. "We're gonna save her before anything happens."

Shaking my head, I watched as Susan finished loading her car. Suddenly, swings started blowing and the teeter totter started rocking back and forth…yet, there was no wind. Showtime. A few minutes later we were back inside the hotel. "You okay?" Sam asked Susan.

Shakily, she nodded. "I think so."

"Whiskey." She demanded.

I smirked. "Sure. I know the feeling." Stanton elbowed me and I smiled innocently.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well, at first, we thought it was some sort of a hoodoo curse. But that out there? That was definitely a spirit."

"Here." Sam came back and handed her a glass of whiskey.

"You're insane."

Dean shrugged. "It's been said."

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this. But we need to know when your mother had the stroke." Dean said softly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"About a month ago."

Sam stood and talked to Dean. "Right before the killings began. See? So, what if Rose _was_ working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

"She was using the five-spot urns to ward off a spirit."

"Right. Until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore."

Susan shook her head. "I don't believe this."

Dean got frustrated. "Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? Well, I guess it did, technically, but a spirit can –- forget it."

"Just believe what you want, all right? But the fact is you and your family are in danger. So you need to clear everybody out of here –- your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Um…I only have one daughter."

That peaked my interest. "What? No you don't."

"Yes I do. Just Tyler."

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean commented.

"Maggie's imaginary."

"No she's not!" I nearly shouted.

"I think I know if I have two children or not!"

"I saw Maggie!" I shouted. "I've talked to her!" Sam and Dean just stared at me. My eyes watered. "I'm telling the truth guys! Please believe me!" Stanton wrapped his arms around me.

Sam turned to Susan. "Where's Tyler?"

I sat there in Stanton's arms while they ran. Soon, my iphone rang and I answered. "Yeah?"

"_Maddie! Tyler's gonna drown! Go to the-" _

I didn't hear the end of that. I ran to the pool suddenly feeling like a mother to that little girl. Dimly, I heard Stanton following me. I don't know if its because of all the visions, but I actually felt like a parent. I ran to the door and hit it with my shoulder to break it open….that only caused me pain. Stanton grabbed me before I could do it again. His eyes flashed and demonically, the door unlocked. "There Ace."

I smirked and ran inside. "Tyler! Tyler!" I froze seeing Maggie. "Maggie don't!"

"How can you see me?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Just let Tyler go. She's your niece." Maggie stared at me for a minute, then turned and pushed her in. "No!" Before I knew it I dived in after her. Coming up for a breath I looked around then dived again. Luckily, I found Tyler and grabbed her. Next thing I knew she was coughing in my arms. I smiled at her.

"Tyler!" Susan shouted coming down the stairs. She held her close and cried.

Sam and Dean helped me out of the pool. Dean whispered in my ear, "Do you see Maggie?" I looked around and shook my head. Then I slummed against them. So…Maggie was gone. Rose sacrificed herself. All was good in the world. My cast was wet…Joshua was gonna kill me. We decided to go back there. Take a break for me. One thing was for sure…I was okay…and so were my brothers. With them and Stanton…I knew I would be okay.

**LATER**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stanton shouted at his sister.

"I just told you! I don't know!" She shouted back.

Stanton growled. "You do know Lilith. Tell me." She stayed silent. "Now!"

Slowly, Lilith smiled. "Yes, I do know Stanton. I do know who's sending Maddie her death visions. I've known for awhile."

"Who is it?!"

"Me."


	11. Living Life to the Fullest

**Hey guys :D Sorry this took so long. The days are going by fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's honestly my favorite so far. There is a part with sex in it but its not bad. Please review this chapter if no others…I need to know people's reactions. Thanks to Jesse for being my wonderful beta and also a special thanks to whereinthewrld for being there and helping me with the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Joshua shook his head as he took off my now ugly cast. Nothing has happened since we left the nice hotel. Well…nothing much. Stanton….I haven't seen Stanton since we left. He hasn't even called or texted me just to do the demon master check up thingy. Truth was…I was starting to get worried. As Joshua looked at my arm after the cast was off my mind drifted to when my dad was alive…

"_Maddie, turn the TV off. We gotta get going." Dad ordered._

"_But daddy, this the good part!" Four year old me fought._

_Dad didn't deal with that, he walked over and turned it off then picked me up. "We have a long drive baby."_

"_Where we going?"_

_He smiled slightly, "Uncle Josh's baby."_

"_Yay!"_

_Dad laughed. "Daddy's got a trip so I'm dropping you and Sammy off."_

"_What about Deanie?"_

"_Dean's coming with me."_

"_No!" I shouted._

"_Yes Maddie."_

"_No! You guys can't leave me!" I wrapped my arms around dad tightly._

"_Knock it off Madeline. Dean and I are going." Dad set me in the back seat of the impala into my booster seat. Surprisingly, that was one of the laws my father did follow. Dad went back into the room to get our bags. _

_Dean turned around from the front seat. "You okay Mads?" I nodded sadly._

I shook my head to get the uncompleted memory out of my head. "Guess what kid." Joshua smirked.

"What?" I replied wearily.

Then he said the two words I've been dreading since I got the cast. "Physical therapy." I groaned. "Ben!" I knew my face showed surprise and confusion as Ben walked in.

"Come on Mads." He held his hand out to me and I took it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

Ben smiled slightly. "I'm your physical therapist." I raised an eyebrow. "I went to school last year to become one. You missed a lot kid." I looked down feeling guilty. Ben sighed and wrapped his arm around me. "It's okay sweetie. I promise."

But it wasn't. Ben has always been there when I needed him. I haven't repaid him for that yet, but I intend to. We walked into his room and he had me sit on the bed. Gently Ben grabbed my arm and started to bend it normally. I tried to hold in my small gasp of pain but he heard it and stopped. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I stared into his eyes and suddenly remembered… _"Chill Connor. It's not that bad."_

"_Not that bad?" My friend demanded. "You can barely walk!"_

_I shrugged trying to act like I wasn't in pain. Connor sighed and picked me up bridle style. Wrapping my arms around his neck, "Where are we going my love?" _

_Connor smirked. "We shall run away together in the sunset my dear. Together, us forever."_

_Laughing at his fake British voice, I shook my head and looked around. "So where are you taking me?"_

"_To Joshua." He said simply._

_I sighed. "Its not that bad-" _

"_You'll be lucky if your ankle isn't broken Maddie!" He interrupted. "We're going to Joshua and maybe you can convince him not to call Dean back here." Biting my lip I knew that would never happen…I've tried before. _

_Connor carried me inside and I hid my face in his neck when I Joshua sigh. "What happened kids?"_

_I stayed silent still hiding my face and Connor smirked. "She crashed on my skate board." I hit him hard because I was supposed to keep off the board for now._

"_Madeline Elizabeth Winchester. Look at me now!"_

_Slowly I lifted my head. "Yes sir?" I asked softly._

"_Did Dean tell you to stay off that damn board or not Madeline?" Joshua demanded._

"_He did."_

"_Then please enlighten me on what the _hell _you were thinking by pulling this move!"_

_I gulped and tried to break his gaze but Joshua kept my eyes locked on his waiting for his answer. "I…just wanted to ride." I shrugged not knowing what to say._

"_And look what happened Maddie!" Joshua growled. "I'm calling Dean as soon as you're patched up! Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good." He took me from Connor and carried me into the living room. "Connor could you go grab my bag from the office?"_

"_Of course sir." With that he ran into the office at the far end of the house._

"Maddie!"

I looked up quickly at Ben. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

"Its okay." He sighed. "Why don't we just continue this next week?"

Nodding, I smiled. "That'd be great." It seemed like only a few minutes after I fell asleep Dean was shaking me awake. "Wha..?"

"Move it Maddie! Sam's gone!"

I shot up, "What?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later Dean had stopped to make some phone calls now that people would be awake. I got out of the car and walked down the road. I looked up at the cloudy sky and shouted, "Stanton! Stanton I need you!" Silence then a rumble of thunder was all I got. "Please!" I looked down and tears rolled down my face as it started to pour. I started to cry harder but was thankful that no one could tell I was crying. "Stanton." I whispered.

Dean walked over to me. He just put his hand on my shoulder but that was enough. I turned and hid my face in his chest, crying my heart out. Softly Dean rubbed my back and whispered in my ear soothingly, "Don't worry Maddie. We'll find him then we'll find your boyfriend." I nodded into his chest and we just stayed like that for awhile. What was weird though, was the moment I stopped crying…the rain storm ended. I looked up at the clouds again. The sky remained dark reflecting my mood. Dean wrapped his warm leather jacket around my shaking body and I fell asleep to him holding me close while we drove into the night.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Five days and still nothing. No signs of my older brother. No signs of my missing boyfriend who promised to always answer my calls. I coughed for the thousandth time today; of course I would get sick from crying in the rain. I was laying in the motel bed while Dean checked out some tip thingy and all I could think about was Stanton. I suddenly remembered when Stanton told me we were connected.

"_Connected?" I questioned as he held me close. "Because you're my demon master dude?"_

_His silent laughter made the bed shake slightly. "No baby. We're connected because I picked you as the one I love. I come from a line of demons who when they establish the one they have fallen in love with if that person should ever need them they could always hear."_

_I looked at him weird. "English please?"_

_Stanton laughed again. "It means if you ever need me, all you have to do is call out my name and I can hear you. If it's an emergency, close your eyes and think of me, and I'll be summoned to you." I smirked at that. "Emergencies only Maddie."_

Well…my brother missing seemed to be a damn good reason to me! I closed my eyes and thought of Stanton being summoned to me right this second. There was a roar of flames and my eyes popped open to see an unshaven Stanton in front of me. "NO!" He shouted realizing where he was and suddenly two demons were in front of us.

I watched with my eyes wide open and couldn't believe any of this. Stanton immediately produced a fireball, which I didn't know he could do, and killed the demons. "Is that all you got?" He shouted at the ceiling. He turned to me and instantly his face softened. "Oh Maddie," He whispered, walked over, and gently cupped my face. "I heard you baby, but its not safe for us to be together right now."

"Why?" I asked just as soft.

"Demons are after me baby. They've found out about us. I promise I will keep you safe. I've been right here keeping them away from you."

"But…but I need you! I need you Stanton!"

"Shhh. I'm here now Maddie." He kissed my forehead and sat down holding me close to him. Shaking, I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay baby. It's okay." Once again I lost track of time just happy to be in his arms again. I knew I needed him, but I didn't think I did this much.

The next day Stanton sat in the backseat of the impala with me as Dean was on the phone with Ellen once again. We could hear him from outside the car but I just hid my face in Stanton's neck as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here.No, I've called him a thousand times. It's nothing but voicemail. And I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone. Hang on. Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move. I'm on my way."

Right away Dean ran into the car and drove away. It was a silent drive till we stopped at a random motel in a town I don't think I've heard of. I held onto Stanton's hand tightly as we followed Dean, half running to the door."Sam, it's us." No answer._ "_Sam?" Finally the door opened. "Hey."

I looked at my older brother and in all honesty, Sam looked terrible. "Hey, Dean. Maddie."

Quickly Dean noticed the huge ass red spot on Sam's shirt I neglected to see. "Are you bleeding?"

"I tried to wash it off." Sam said softly.

My eyes grew wide as Dean opened Sam's jacket more. "Oh, my God."

"I don't think it's my blood."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know."

I shook my head and softly asked. "Sam, what the hell happened?"

"Guys…I don't remember anything."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stanton and I walked around town. Dean said he wanted us looking for clues about Sam but we, of course, ignored him. Suddenly, Stanton transported us to some house. I looked around. "Where are we?"

Stanton smiled, "My house."

"You have a house?" I demanded surprised.

"Of course I have a house Mads." Stanton laughed. "Do I look like a hobo to you?"

I laughed. "No baby."

He smirked and unlocked the door. "Check it out."

Running inside, I looked around excited. "This is your house?" I asked in awe.

"Yup."

"I love it!" Stanton laughed again. "How did you get it? You only look 18."

"I aged to an adult-" He stopped. "You don't know about that power yet."

"What power?" I demanded.

Stanton smirked. "I can change my age since this is the body I was born in in Italy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its another thing that has to do with my line of demons."

"That's….awesome!"

His smirk grew into a smile. "Thanks baby." Stanton grabbed my hand and led me upstairs and into his room. I sat on the large bed looking around. Suddenly, Stanton was on top of me kissing my neck. I moaned as he traveled down kissing me. Before I could realize what was happening, Stanton was holding me close.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me softly.

Was I sure? Was I ready for this? Was I ready to have sex? Yes. I was. "I am." I replied just as soft.

Stanton smiled with love and held me close. "I'll be as gentle as I can." He whispered. I wasn't naive. I was seventeen; I've read more then _Cosmopolitan _in my life. I knew it would hurt when he...when he entered, but I was ready for this. That I knew for certain. Was I scared? Hell yeah! And he knew that. Stanton put a hand on my cheek. "You don't need to be scared." He leaned in and kissed me as softly as our voices had been.

I have never been naked in front of a guy before, let alone a demon. That was one of the things that scared me most. What if he saw me and I wasn't good enough for him? Stanton kept kissing me as he unbuttoned his black shirt then slipped it over his head breaking the kiss momentarily. He started the kiss back up again as he shook of his jeans leaving him only in his boxers. I knew it would soon be my turn.

"We don't have to do this Maddie." He whispered.

"I want to. It's just...I've never...." I couldn't finish. Feeling ashamed I looked at the ground.

Stanton gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "I know you've never done this. That's what makes it so special. I'm pleased you're letting me, a demon, be your first time. But if you're not ready then I'm not going to force you."

I shook my head and took off my converse. I was ready, that I knew. I just needed to suck up the fear. Music blasted in the background which, actually, was starting to help me relax which is why I think Stanton turned it on. I reached my arms up and he pulled my t-shirt over my head and my jeans down. Standing there in my pink and black bra was nerve wreaking but I needed to do this or I would hate myself forever. Now laying there I was waiting for Stanton to appraise me as he did the first time I met him, but he didn't. His eyes never left mine.

Slowly he came closer and his arms reached around me. Very gently he unclasped my favorite bra which instantly fell and joined my discarded clothes. I didn't stop him. He didn't force. So, I slid down my underwear. For the first time here I laid there, naked in front of someone. No. Here I laid naked in front of the guy I love. The time zoomed past us. Magic floated around us and it was the great kind, nothing demonic, nothing evil, just pure, beautiful bliss.

Hours later, with a sheet wrapped around me like a towel, I sat in Stanton's kitchen on a bar stool watching him cook me breakfast. He turned away from the eggs and grabbed milk and sprinkle cheese out of the fridge. I would love to cook in a kitchen like this, feed my future family. I smiled when Stanton reached over and tucked my bangs behind my ear. I never thought this would happen. Well, yes I've thought of sex before. But I never thought that it would happen with the demon who holds my contract let alone my heart.

Once we ate breakfast Stanton led me into his bathroom where he set up a inside Jacuzzi all ready for us. I smiled and sat with his arms around me. This had to be the best weekend ever. I relaxed against Stanton and closed my eyes as all the stress of this demon shit, this yellow-eyed demon crap, and other demons being after me floated away. Stanton kissed my head and held me tightly against him.

I smiled loving this whole thing and never wanting it to end. He whispered in my ear. "Anytime you wanna come here you can. This is my safe house Maddie. No demons, no anything for that matter, can trace us here. You'll always be safe here. I promise."

I went to reply but my eyes widen seeing his digital clock with the date on the wall. "Dean!" I shouted. "He's gonna murder us!" With that we rushed getting ready and Stanton transported us to the motel. I gasped seeing Dean knocked out cold and Sam nowhere in sight.

"Lay down Maddie." Stanton ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Act passed out." I shrugged and did as he said. As soon as my eyes were closed I heard Stanton shaking Dean. "Dean. Dean you gotta get up."

I heard Dean mumble something then, "Wha…?"

"You and Maddie are passed out. I need your helping getting her up."

"Maddie?" With that he shot up and crawled over to me. Gently he held me in his lap and I felt even more loved today. "Baby girl. Come on babe. You gotta get up. We gotta find Sam. The real Sam."

My eyes opened at that. "Sam?" I asked as groggily as I could master.

"Yeah baby. Sammy."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Dean kept holding me as Stanton walked over and answered it. "Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"It's past your checkout."

"What?" Dean asked from the ground so Stanton opened the door a little wider.

"It's past checkout, and I have a couple here who needs a room."

Stanton looked at them. "Yeah, I bet they do. What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty."

Dean stood and helped me up. Holding me close he asked, "The guy that was with me –- have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he left before dawn in your car, and you should've gone with him, because now I'm gonna have to charge you extra."

"Oh, son of a bitch." I felt very confused as to what was going on.

The manager sighed. "It's just policy, sir."

Dean ignored that. "I need to use your computer."

"Why would I let you use my computer?"

So Stanton handed over the money to the _greedy _manager while I sat on Dean's lap like I used to as he brought up a website. "Hi, so sorry to bother you, but my son snuck out of the house last night and went to a Justin Timberlake concert."

I smirked at that and leaned against Dean as he paused and looked surprised. "What? Yeah, Justin is quite the triple-threat." He rolled his eyes and I started laughing._ "_Anyway, he's not back yet, and I'm starting to worry." He paused again and I took the phone from him.

"Look," I snarled into a phone. "My son is out there at some damn concert! My husband didn't tell me about this stupid concert so I want my son _now!_ You _will_ help me locate him or I _will _come to your head quarters and hunt you down!"

"_Of…of course ma'am_" The operator stuttered.

"Good! Yeah, I'm on the website right now. I just need to activate the GPS in his cell phone. Yeah, right there –- Duluth, Minnesota. Thanks." I hung up before he could say anything." Dean and Stanton smirked at me. "What?" They shook their heads and said nothing. "What?!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I grabbed the bottle of holy water and laughing slightly threw some at Stanton. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "It didn't work at prom baby, it doesn't work now."

I laughed. "I know." I kissed him then met up with Dean. Right away we ran into…_Jo's _Roadhouse. We ran inside and I saw Sam hold a huge ass knife to Jo's neck. "Sam!"

"Sam!" Dean shouted at the same time.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean!" Sam shouted making me even more confused.

"Put the knife down, damn it!"

"I told you, I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean, kill me, or I'm gonna kill her! Please! You'd be doing me a favor. Shoot me. Shoot me!"

"Wait! What?" I shouted confused.

Dean shook his head. "No, Sammy, come on."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?!"

Dean tilted his head towards me slightly and right away I threw holy water at the Sam look-a-like. "That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" I shouted as he screamed in pain and ran out the window letting Jo go. I started to follow Dean out.

"He was possessed?" Jo demanded. We looked at her for a second then continued off. "Dean! Maddie!"

I pulled out my gun once in the warehouse and separated from Dean. "So, who are you?" I heard him shout.

"I've got lots of names."

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?" I shouted.

The demon laughed. "Should've seen your brother's face when he thought Sam murdered that guy. Pathetic."

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances." Dean demanded.

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. I wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should've known you wouldn't have the sack. Anyway, fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. 'Cause you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that."

"How? You guys can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter I can find. One look at Sam's dewy, sensitive eyes –- they'll let me right in their door."

All of a sudden I heard a gun shot followed by running. I ran towards the dock but saw nothing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Don't be a baby!" Jo shouted at Dean as she patched him up. I grabbed the bottle of Jack and took a swig.

Dean grabbed it from me and took a big gulp needing it more than me. "God!"

"All right, almost –- all right, got it, got it." She cooed as she pulled the bullet out of Dean's shoulder.

"You're a butcher." He groaned.

"You're welcome."

"All right, are we done?"

I stood up hoping so. "Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death. So, how did you know that he was possessed?"

I sighed and sat back down. "We didn't. I just knew that it couldn't have been him."

"Hey, Dean."

Dean looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth, too?"

"Uh…yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?" He asked and I knew Sam said something.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. So, do you have any idea where he's headed to next?"

"Well, so far, he's been going after the nearest hunter, so the closest one I know is in South Dakota."

"Okay, good. I'm done. Let's go."

"You're not coming." Dean ordered.

"The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now."

I rolled my eyes at Jo and smirked hearing Dean. "I can't say it more plain than this –- you try and follow me, and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here. This is Maddie and my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be."

We starting walking out when Jo stopped us…again. "Wait.Here. Take these, they'll help with the pain."

"Thanks. I'll call you later, okay?" With that we left.

When we walked into Bobby's he already had demon Sam strapped to a chair knocked out. I love Uncle Bobby! Dean, Bobby and I stood around Sam. "Hey!"

Sam looked up. "Dean –- back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How 'bout I smack that smartass right outta your mouth?"

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't wanna bruise this fine packaging."

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam much. You, on the other hand" With that I poured a bucket of holy water on him._ "_Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

I grimaced. "No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby?"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversari"

Dean started talking over Bobby. "See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up –- you're not getting Sam. You're most definitely getting Maddie. You understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first."

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei—"

Sam smirked at us. "Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks."

He started to chant and Sam, Bobby, and I met up. "This isn't going like I pictured. What's going on, Bobby?"

Bobby immediately went over to Sam and searched. Lifting up his sleeve. "It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

The ceiling cracked by the end of the chant breaking the devil's trap. "There. That's better." He stood up and threw me into a wall and started punching Dean. "You know, when people wanna describe the worst possible thing, they say, "It's like hell." Well, there's a reason for that. Hell is like –- well, it's like hell. Even for demons. It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear.And you sent me back there."

"Meg." My eyes widen as I said her name the same time as Dean.

"No. Not anymore. Now, I'm Sam. By the way –- I saw your dad there. He says, "Howdy." All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was gonna torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your dad. And deep down…you know that you can't save your sister. They'd have been better off without you."

Out of nowhere Bobby came with a hot iron rod and put it on the lock forcing Meg out of Sam's body. I fell to the ground. "Sammy?"

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked softly. Later when we were getting ready to leave Sam smirked. "By the way, you really look like crap, Dean."

"Yeah, right back at ya."

I looked up seeing a pale Bobby get off the phone. "What is it, Bobby?"

"You three ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandel?"

I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Just heard from a friend –- Wandel's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Dean shook his head. "No, sir. Never heard of the guy."

"Dean." Sam tried to stop.

Bobby nodded. "Good. Keep it that way. Wandel's buddies are looking for someone, or something, to string up, and they're not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

It was silent for a minute. "We better hit the road.If you can remember where we parked the car."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat on the toilet as I was switching shirts and froze looking at the scars on my right arm in the mirror. I sighed remembering how I cut myself to cope with Sam leaving us…leaving me. Suddenly, the opened and Sam's eyes widen seeing my arm. "Dean!" He shouted. "Dean come over here!"

"Sam stop-"

"Dean!"

Dean came running. "What is it?" Sam just pointed at my arm and Dean sighed. "You need to tell him Maddie."

"He was never supposed to find out!"

"It's a little too late for that Maddie. Get changed then tell him." With that he left and I knew I didn't have a choice. So a few minutes later, I told Sam the truth.

_Sam was gone. Not only that, but he had promised to stay in contact but it had been six months and nothing so far. How could a guy who says he'd always be there for you, protect you, love you, just disappear like that? I was scared, upset, and felt lonely. So once again I brought the razor to my right arm and made a perfect cut. _

_Watching the blood slide down my arm made me feel better. I can't explain why…it just did. I flinched when I heard the motel door slam open then shut. _What if that's Dean….or Dad? _I started panicking and cleaning up when someone pounded on the door._

"_Maddie? Lets go! I'm hungry!"_

"_Coming." I shouted back trying to clean quicker._

_Before I could wrap up and hide my arm Dean walked into the bathroom and saw the razor, in my hand and my bloody arm. "What the hell?"_

"_I…I can explain!"_

"_I would love to hear it Madeline." Dean grabbed a wash cloth and grabbed peroxide out of our first aide kit. I gasped when it stung as he touched it to my cut. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_I…don't know."_

"_Do not cop out on me Maddie! You must have a damn good reason why you're doing this to yourself and I wanna know why _now_!" I stayed silent and Dean sighed. "How long have you been doing this?"_

"_Since he left."_

_Dean looked up at me as if he figured this all out. "You're cutting yourself because Sam went to college?"_

"_No. I'm cutting myself to forget the pain of him abandoning me when he promised he wouldn't!"_

"_Maddie…you're twelve…you don't cut." He said sternly._

"_I think my arms will prove you wrong on that one."_

_Dean didn't like my attitude so I was forced to sit there and he took every razor, every sharp thing that I could use to cut myself with. The weapons…the weapons he kept next to him and had put guard around them so I couldn't get a knife. Dean was protective of me so when he said very bad things would happen if I cut again…well…I knew I had to try to stop. So I did. I did because I knew mom wouldn't want me to do this. That night I fell asleep holding mom's picture protectively._


	12. Save My Breath

**Hey guys...so..once again no excuse...anyeays I'm just gonna say this would've been up sooner but my beta and I had email issues. We tried so many different ways, but the world was against us and wouldn't let me give this chapter to her. Finally, I had to copy and paste this into an email and it removed all the spaces in between characters talking. **

**Long story short...everyone should thank my wonderful beta for still reading this even though it was confusing for her half the time :D**

**I'm done rambling. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 11**

Hands roamed my entire body. I moaned never feeling this good; this loved. Stanton smirked and kissed me softly but soon it harden and we were in a full make out session. My hands traveled down his perfectly sculpted body and I dug my nails into his back when he suddenly bit my neck making me moan once again. A few hours later, I laid in his arms. Softly, he scratched my back. My head was on his chest and I tried to listen to his non-existing heart beat.

Stanton sighed knowing what I was doing. "Sorry baby." He said softly.

I just shook my head and kissed where his dead heart was. He smiled and held me tighter against him. I closed my eyes and just as Stanton was giving me a loving kiss on the head, I fell asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Maddie. Maddie get up!" Dean shouted.

I shot up and looked around confused. I was in the motel room….but I fell asleep at Stanton's house. Had he transported me back here? I tilted my head confused. "Where are we again?" I mumbled half asleep.

"New Hampshire but we're leaving now. Get ready."

Sighing, I stood up and smiled as Sam handed me a coffee. I walked into the bathroom holding the cup and dragging my duffle bag behind me just like every morning. Why is it that motel showers always take so long to heat up? I swear I was almost done with my huge coffee when it was finally warm enough for me.

I hopped in and after ten minutes Dean was banging on the door. "Lets go Maddie!"

_What the hell is his problem today? _"Dude, I just got in!"

"I don't care! Let's head out!"

I growled to myself and got out, got dressed, and quickly got in the impala. I put on my head phones, blasted Escape The Fate, and after laying down, quickly fell back asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Have you ever had the answer to something but when you try to tell people they just ignore you? No? Well I have. I have known for two days that the thing we were hunting was a damn trickster. But would they listen to me or even give me a chance to say anything? NO! I don't know what I did, but I feel like I've been demoted or something.

Oh god! What if they found out I had sex? How could they find out though? Dean was out cold while Sam was possessed. I should be safe. Right? I sighed as I watched my brothers fighting once again. It was so obvious the trickster was doing this to them but every time I tried to tell them they either were ignoring me or too busy fighting once again. They even called Bobby. I mean come on! Little sister has answer right here!

I looked at the door when I heard the knock. Sam walked over stopping the fight. He sighed seeing who it was and opened the door. "Hey Bobby."

"Boys. Maddie." He greeted. I smiled. _Finally someone noticed me!_

"Hey, Bobby." Dean smirked.

"It's good to see you again so soon."

"Yeah, thanks for coming. Come on in." Sam ushered.

"Thank God you're here." Dean gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"So…what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby questioned.

"It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us." Once again I rolled my eyes.

Bobby looked over at me then back to the boys. "Well, I can believe a lot."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, we've never seen anything like it."

"Not even close." Dean added in.

"I know what-" But once again I was cut off.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes." Sam concluded.

Bobby sat down on the couch and could see how I looked frustrated so he pulled me down on his lap. I smiled since I haven't done this since I was little. "Why don't you begin at the beginning?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window, only there's a campus legend that the building is haunted. So, we pre-texted as reporters from the local paper."

_I walked around the campus not caring what my brothers were looking for. I knew what I needed and it wasn't at this school. I knew that Stanton was hiding something from me. He never told me why demons were after me so I knew it was time I found out on my own. Last time I summoned Blaze, Stanton went ballistic…well he won't find out this time. Blaze always knows what demons are planning. That's why I'm happy I befriended him and that he wasn't trying to kill me like the others seem to be._

_I closed my eyes and started the summoning ritual dad made me memorize eight years ago. "What the hell?" I opened my eyes and smirked seeing Blaze. He turned around looking angry then smirked. "Well, well, well. Madeline Winchester once again. Don't I feel honored."_

_Rolling my eyes I smiled, "Hey Blaze."_

"_You know, you keep interrupting me and my deals. This is becoming a bad habit Maddie."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry I saved someone's soul." I deadpanned._

"_You should be. She'll be doomed now."_

_I shrugged. "I did summon you for a reason."_

"_This outta be good. Why did you summon me?"_

"_I need information." _

_Blaze raised an eyebrow. "What type we talking?"_

"_What demon is after me?"_

_He paused and tilted his head. "I'm not allowed to tell you that Maddie."_

_My forehead crinkled. "What do you mean, you're not allowed to tell me?" I demanded._

"_I have been ordered by a demon who can easily rip my head off, not to tell you who is after you."_

"_What demon is that?"_

"_It was me Maddie." A voice said behind me. I turned and there was Stanton walking this way. "I knew you would contact Blaze eventually, so I merely got to him first."_

"_Stanton-"_

"_I have reasons why I don't want you to know and you need to respect that." Stanton turned to Blaze. "Thank you. You can go now. I've got her from her."_

_Blaze nodded and disappeared right before my eyes. I shook my head and walked back inside the bar to find Sam and Dean. Walking up to the table I found them. "Dude, what are you drinking?"_

"_I don't know man. I think its called a purple nurple."_

_I rolled my eyes. "That's a girl drink Dean."_

"_How would you know?" Dean demanded._

"_Common sense."_

"_So listen guys," Sam started. "I think we should go check out the professor's office."_

_Tilting my head, "Why? I thought it was clean."_

_Sam shrugged. "It could do another good look around." _

_I nodded and looked at Dean. "Oh, um…" He looked at the girl behind him._

_I rolled my eyes. "Dean come on!"_

"_Fine. I'm coming." He mumbled a little tipsy._

So ignore my brothers two different stories, that's how it went. But do I ever get to tell that to Uncle Bobby? NO! I sighed and laid my head on his , I grabbed his hat and put it on my head like I did when I was younger. Bobby chuckled and let me keep it on. I ignored Dean's version of what had happened since that was total bull shit, just like Sam's. "Right. And _that's _how it really happened. I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"That's what you sound like to me."

Booby squinted his eyes at them. "Okay, what's going on with you two?"

"Oh so much." I mumbled.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sam said over me as usual lately.

"Come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

"No, see, married couples can get divorced. Me and him? We're like Siamese twins." _What the hell am I now Dean?_

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam corrected.

"See what I mean?"

"Look, we've just been on the road for too long, tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Bobby agreed not buying it.

"So, anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

I _actually was the one who checked it out. Stanton and I. Sam and Dean were doing some last minute research in the college library. "So, how long you been working here?" I asked._

"_I've been mopping this floor for six years." The janitor supplied while unlocking the door for us. "There you go, guys." I pulled out my EMF. "What the heck's that for?"_

"_Just finding wires in the walls." I said simply._

"_Huh. Well, not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good."_

_Stanton turned to him as I continued my sweep. "Why's that?"_

"_He's dead."_

"_Oh, what happened?"_

_The janitor pointed to the window. "He went out that window, right there."_

_I turned and looked at him. "Is that right?"_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_Were you working that night?"_

_He nodded. "I'm the one who found him."_

"_You see it happen?" _Maybe we have a witness after all.

"_Nope. I just saw him come up here and, uh…"_

"_What?" I demanded._

"_He wasn't alone."_

_Stanton looked at him curiously. "Who was he with?"_

"_He was with a young lady. I told the cops about it, but I guess they never found her."_

_I sighed. "You saw this girl go in, huh? But did you ever see her come out?"_

_The janitor looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, no."_

"_You ever see her before, or around?"_

"_Not her."_

"_What do you mean?" Stanton demanded though we already knew what he had meant._

"_I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but, uh…Mister Morality here? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat."_

_Stanton tried not to laugh. "One more thing. This building –- it only has four stories, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So, there wouldn't be a Room 669?" He asked testing the story Sam heard from college kids._

"_Of course not. Why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious. Thanks."_

"_Sure." The janitor nodded._

_Later that night I had it figured out. Thanks to Stanton's help we figured out it was a trickster we only needed to figure out who it was. I had tried to tell my brothers but…they were fighting…again._

_We walked into the motel room with Sam and Dean. "Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure." I commented lightly and grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge._

"_Yeah, and that Room 669 is a load of crap." Stanton added._

"_So, what do you think? Professor's just a jumper? The legend's just a legend?" Sam asked looking at Dean._

_Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, the girl the janitor described –- that's pretty weird."_

"_Yeah."_

"_We ought to check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there."_

_Sam nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He grabbed his laptop and as I opened my mouth to try and tell them Stanton and I figured it out, he interrupted me. "Dude, were you on my computer?"_

_Dean looked over at him. "No."_

"_Oh, really? 'Cause it's frozen now, on…?" Dean had a guilty look on his face that pissed Sam off even more. "Dean! Would you just –- don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"_

"_Why don't you control your OCD? "_

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" Bobby interrupted the story thankfully.

"No. The history's clean." Sam said.

"Then it's not a haunting."

"I could've told you that." I mumbled. Bobby looked down at me and tilted his head but Dean interrupted as usual. "Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we're not really sure."

Bobby looked up. "What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well…it's weird." Sam supplied.

"What's weird?"

"This next part –- we didn't see it happen ourselves, exactly, but…it's pretty friggin' weird. Even for us." Dean sighed.

I'm gonna save you guys the agony of hearing that part of the story. "Aliens?" Bobby demanded still holding me close.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"_Aliens?" _Bobby demanded again.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Look, even if they _are_ real, they're sure as hell not coming to Earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me, we know."

"My whole life, I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

Sam nodded "Yeah, that's what we thought. But we figured we'd at least talk to the guy."

_The guy, Curtis is not worth the time. __He hit his head or something similar to that concept. I sighed and sat outside the bar looking around. My stomach felt weird…I couldn't explain it. I knew it wasn't that time of the month yet…_wait_ maybe it was time…I thought about the date and maybe I was a few days late, but that's common. I think. _

_All I knew was that if I didn't start soon, I would have some issues. With that I walked down the block to the drug store. I walked through the aisles and jumped when Stanton was suddenly there. "Hey baby." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist._

_I sighed and kissed him happily. We walked to the next aisle and I grabbed a box of tampons. I looked at Stanton and his face looked normal. Honestly, I was surprised. He was a guy after all. I went to the medicine aisle and grabbed a bottle of Midol and lastly, we walked to where…the tests were._

"_Maddie…you're not…"_

_I shrugged and looked at all the different types scared. I had to pick one but I had no clue what to do. I pulled out my cell and called the only girl I know who wouldn't rat on me. Jo. I pulled out my cell and called the one girl who will help me._

"Hello?" _Jo's voice rang through._

"_Jo, its Maddie…I need your help." I was thankful she was close. I sat outside the drugstore and soon she was here. _

"_Okay. Come on." I was so freaked out that I was holding her hand as we walked back to the pregnancy tests. She looked at the packages and even compared some. I held onto her arm as we walked up to the counter with two different boxes. "I got it Mads." Jo smiled soothingly while pulling out money. _

_I watched and took the bag from her as we walked out. "Thank you Jo."_

"_No problem kid. Just…keep this from your brothers until you know what's going on for sure. You're only 17, you might not be completely regular yet. Just…wait a little bit before you take the test."_

_I nodded. "Okay." I said softly._

Suddenly, I realized that Sam and Dean had finished talking about the frat guy.

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby assumed. What I liked that I was still on his lap. This was the longest someone, besides Stanton, has held me in a long time.

"No." Sam, Dean, and I said at the same time.

"Then this frat boy's just nuts."

Dean sighed. "We're not so sure."

_I am going to warn you now…this is Dean's version of the story…yes, I was there, but that doesn't mean I retained what really happened. "I'm telling you, Dean. This was made by some kind of jet engine." Sam sighed as we looked down at the huge hole burned into the earth._

"_You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Well, what else could it be?"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_I don't know." Sam and I said at the same time._

"_No, seriously, dude, what the hell?"_

"_I don't know! I mean, first the haunting, now this? The timing alone –- there's gotta be some kind of connection here."_

"_You mean, between the angry spirit and the sexed-up E.T.? What could the connection possibly be?"_

"_So, you and this guy, Curtis –- you were in the same house?" I asked the student._

"_Yeah."_

"_You heard of what happened to him, right?" Dean questioned._

_The student nodded. "Yeah, he said there was aliens, but, you know –- whatever."_

_Remember when I said this is _Dean's _version. "Look, man…I know this all has to be so hard." Sam soothed._

"_Not so much." The kid shrugged._

"_But I want you to know…I'm here for you. You brave little soldier! I acknowledge your pain. Come here. You're too precious for this world!" Sam held the student tightly against him._

"I never said that!" Sam interrupted the story.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that!" I rolled my eyes and thankfully we got back to the story.

"_Well, um…thanks. Thanks for the hug. But I'm okay, really. To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming."_

_Dean pushed Sam away from the kid gently. "Why's that?"_

"_He's our pledge master. He put us through hell this semester and got off on it. So, now he knows how we feel."_

_He walked away and Dean turned to Sam who was pouting. "Hm. It's okay." Dean soothed._

_Later we were walking into the motel and I threw myself onto my bed…but not on my stomach. Just in case. "This still doesn't make a lick of sense. But hey, at least there's one connection." Dean sighed._

"_Between what?" Sam asked._

"_The victims. The professor and the frat guy –- they're both dicks."_

"_That's a connection?"_

"_You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."_

"_Where's my laptop?" Sam said suddenly._

"_I don't know." Dean said and I shrugged. "I mean, think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl, a pledge master gets hazed—"_

"_I left it in here."_

"_Well, you obviously didn't." Dean commented. "I mean, these punishments –- they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still—"_

"_Okay. Hilarious. Where'd you hide it?" He interrupted again._

"_What, your computer?"_

"_Yeah. Where'd you hide it?'_

"_Why would I take your computer?"_

"_Because no one else could have, Dean. Maddie has her own laptop. We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in."_

"_Looks like you lost it, Poindexter." Dean smirked._

"_Dude, you know something? I've put up with a lot from you."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."_

"_Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink? Your food in the fridge?"_

"_What's wrong with my food?" Dean demanded._

"_It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!" Sam has a point about that._

"_I like it."_

"_And you know what, all I ask from you, the one thing is that you don't mess with my stuff."_

"_You done?"_

_Sam growled. "You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"_

"_It'd be the last thing you ever did."_

Bobby had enough thankfully. "Did you take his computer?"

"It serves him right, but no." Dean answered.

"Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things." Sam sneered.

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, 'cause he's Mister Perfect."

"Okay, okay." Bobby interrupted. "Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim." I sighed.

"Right. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy –- he was a research scientist. Animal testing." Sam clarified.

"Yeah, you know, a dick. Which fits the pattern." Dean fake smirked.

_We walked into the lab in the middle of the night, once again breaking more laws, but that didn't bother me at all. I'm a Winchester. "Well, this ought to be quick." We opened up the tub and drew back instantly. "Okay, that is just nasty."_

"_Yeah. Mutilated –- looks to me like something was hungry."_

"_They identify him yet?" I asked._

_Sam nodded. "Yeah, a research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way."_

"_Hm?" Dean asked distracted._

"_Crawford Hall, same as the professor."_

"_That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter." I noted._

"_Yeah. Hey, grab me that thing, would you?" I handed the thing to Sam. "Thanks."_

"_What is it?" Dean asked turning back to us._

"_It looks like a…a belly scale?"_

"_A belly scale? From what?" Dean and I demanded at the same time…which was wired._

"_Uh…an alligator?"_

_I tilted my head. "An alligator in the sewer? Come on."_

"_What? Guys, it's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels."_

"_Yeah, but no one's really ever found one. They're not real." Dean sighed._

"_Well, neither is alien abduction. But something jumped on this guy."_

"_This couldn't get any weirder."_

"_Yeah, maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before."_

"_Oh, I'm sure he has. It's just your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple." I smirked at Dean as we walked out._

_I stayed in the motel as Sam and Dean checked out the sewers. Soon Sam joined me and we looked through books and used my laptop then Dean came home angry. "You think this is funny?"_

_Sam and I looked up surprised. "Depends. What?"_

"_The car!"_

"_What about the car?"_

"_You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot! You're gonna bend the rims!"_

_My eyes popped open and Sam looked like a deer in a headlight. "Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."_

"_Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Dean demanded holding up a money clip with SW on it._

"_Hey, give me back my money." Sam stood._

"_Oh, no. Consider it reparations for emotional trauma."_

"_Yeah, very funny. Now give it back."_

"_No."_

"_Dean, I have had it up to here with you."_

"_Yeah, right back at ya."_

_I shook my head when they actually started fighting. It was obvious this was a trickster again but no, this time I stayed quiet. I'll let Bobby tell them. "Get off me!"_

"_Give it back!"_

Bobby stood and held me in his arms. I was surprised he didn't set me on the couch. I fixed his hat so it wouldn't fall off my head and sighed. It's like he knew… "Okay, I've heard enough."

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that." Dean finished.

Bobby shook his head. "I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off –- Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I—" Sam started.

"Shh! And Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah!"

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear."

"What?" Dean asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"What you're dealing with."

"Uh…"

"I've got nothing." Dean shrugged.

"Me neither."

"It's a trickster idiots!" I nearly shouted. Sam and Dean looked at me surprised. "I've been trying to say that for two damn days!"

They were silent then Dean smirked. "That's what I thought."

"What? No, you didn't!" Sam shouted and I shook my head making the hat slide again.

Bobby sighed still holding me close. "But I've gotta tell you –- you guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?"

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop."

Dean sighed. "The tires."

"It knows you're onto him. And it's been playing you like fiddles. Maddie's the only one here smart enough to figure it out." I smirked at that.

"So, what is it? A spirit? Demon? What?"

This…I didn't know. Bobby did though! "Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia, there's Anansi in West Africa –- dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean, like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator?" Dean questioned.

Bobby nodded. "The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty –- knock 'em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

Suddenly I got a thought. "Bobby, what do these things look like?"

"Lots of things. But human, mostly."

I turned to Sam and Dean. "And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" They thought then looked pissed off realizing what did.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So we had a plan. A stupid ass plan, but a plan. I was dressed like I was wire tapping again. "Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today. Had quite the night last of sex, if you catch my drift."

I nodded slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, hard not to. Listen, I won't be long. I just need to check a couple of offices up on three."

"No problem." So I checked out the rooms then went down to the locker room and found the articles we needed. I gave them to Sam and Dean.

"Just because he reads the _Weekly World News_ doesn't mean he's our guy. I mean, you read it, too." Sam told Dean.

"I'm telling you, it's him." Dean protested.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof, that's all."

"Okay, another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth."

"Well, I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal."

"Yeah, it's probably 'cause you missed something." Dean sneered.

"I don't miss things."

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mister Perfect."

"What? Are you really still pissed at me because of what the Trickster did?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, come on, man. You've been a tight-ass long before that Trickster showed up."

"Look, just stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place, see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man. Just wait till I get back, okay?"

"Mm."

"_Okay?"_

"Okay!"

We all went our own ways. A few hours later I was with Sam and Bobby. Sadly, I gave Bobby his hat back and was holding a wooden stake. We walked into the auditorium. "That fight you guys had outside –- that was a trick?" I smirked. "Hm…not bad. But you wanna see a real trick?"

Suddenly all three of us had images before us. I backed up holding my stake and it was a demon leading me backwards. "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Didn't you know that having sex with a demon could lead to a half breed bitch?"

I glared and jammed my stake forward. "My child will never be a bitch!"

Looking to my right, I winced when I saw Dean get thrown into the stage. "Nice toss, ladies! Nice show!" I snuck behind and staked the girls making them disappear. "Dean…Dean, Dean, Dean." The trickster stood as Dean walked up to him with his stake. "I did not wanna have to do this."

"Me neither." Suddenly, he stabbed him in the heart.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You guys okay?" Dean demanded.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess." Sam said softly.

Dean looked down at the trickster. "Well, I've gotta say –- he had style."

Sam looked at Bobby. "Bobby, thanks a lot, we really couldn't—"

"Hey, save it. Let's just get the hell out of Dodge before somebody finds that body." Bobby interrupted hurriedly.

We nodded and ran outside. I got in the impala with Bobby. "Yeah. Look, Dean, um…I just wanna say that I'm…um…" Sam said awkwardly.

"Hey. Me, too."

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" Bobby demanded.

But I had a more important, more scary question on my mind.

_Was I pregnant?_


	13. No Real Home

**Hey guys….I've had this ready for a few weeks but haven't felt like posting. Its not because I don't want to. I have been diagnosed with depression and some days I just lay in bed with my cell and cry non-stop. That's why I haven't started the last chapter of my story yet. I will start when I can. And please, everyone, be patient with me till I feel better. Thank you for reading two stories and now that I am graduating June 6th****, I'll try to write more, but once again, it all depends how I feel that day.**

**Enjoy the story and please, please review. I will update a little faster if I know people are actually reading.**

**Chapter 12**

_Breath. _I told myself. _It'll be okay. Just relax. _But would it be okay? Really? I mean…sure, I've seen movies where this is bad at first but in the end it would be okay. The thing is…none of those people have demons after them for some unknown reason. I took a deep breath and looked at one of the boxes reading the instructions. Okay, I pee on the stick. That sounds easy enough.

Slowly, I put the box back in my duffle, put the strap on my shoulder, and walked out to my rental car. I threw the duffle in the back seat and started the car; within ten minutes of silent driving my cell went off. I grabbed it and slid the arrow to unlock my iphone then pressed the talk button. "Yeah?"

"_There's a cop car outside." _Sam's voice rang through.

"You think it's for us?"

"_I don't know._"

I sighed. "I don't see how. I mean, we ditched the plates, the credit cards."

"_They're leaving. False alarm._"

"See? Nothing to worry about." I soothed and turned the corner onto another patch of real estate.

"_Yeah, being fugitives is a friggin' dance party_."

"Hey, you guys were the ones who needed to help Deacon."

"_So, you got anything yet?_"

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You've got me sifting through, like, fifty square miles of real estate here."

"_Well, that's where all the victims disappeared." _Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I've got diddly-squat. What about you?"

"_Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now: we're hunting a Djinn._"

I groaned. "A freakin' genie?"

"_Yup_."

"So, what, you think that these suckers can really grant wishes?"

"_I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. Not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran._"

"My God. So, where do the Djinns lair up?"

"_Ruins, usually –- the bigger, the better. More places to hide._"

"Yeah, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out."

"_Wait, no, no, no. Come pick us up first._" Sam ordered.

I shook my head though he couldn't see. "No, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around." I hung up and turned off the car. I pulled out a flashlight, silver knife, and lambs blood then got out. In one of the rooms, there are objects strewn everywhere. It is dark, silent, and very creepy. Then, I suddenly stopped, sensing something behind me.

I gripped my knife and turned the corner, but nothing was there. Suddenly, the Djinn appeared and slammed me against the wall and knocking the knife out of my hand. The Djinn was covered in tattoos and had electric blue eyes. He raised one hand, which emitted a blue glow, and put it to forehead. Immediately, my world went dark.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mama! Mama get up!" The bed shook and I groaned. "Mama! Up!" My eyes opened slightly and I peered at the adorable little boy staring back at me. "Mama!" He shouted excitedly.

I opened my eyes fully and sat up. Looking around the room I saw many pictures of Stanton and I together with the little boy in front of me. I swallowed and softly greeted. "Morning sweetie."

The little boy smiled and jumped onto the bed. "Mama! Mama! Daddy make beak'east!"

I smiled at his pronouncing of the wording then sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Um…why don't you go help him?"

"Want to say wif mama!"

That made me smile a little more. "Um…okay." I stood and gently picked the little kid up unsure how to hold him without hurting him.

Walking out into the hallway, I turned and started walking unsure of where I was going. "Mama? What do? Kitch dat way!"

I froze and turned around. "Oh. Yeah, I know that." I walked down the hall that led to the stairs and looked at all the family pictures.

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down at the little boy in my arms. "Do gotta go to day care? Can go to shool wif you and daddy?"

"I…you have to go to daycare sweetie."

"No like! Dey mean!" We walked into the kitchen and instantly the kid tried to get out of my grip. Gently I put him down. I looked up and smiled when I saw Stanton at the stove. _At least something's familiar. _"Food! Food!"

Stanton laughed and put a little bit of waffles on a small Disney Cars plate and placed it on the table. "Come on Kole." _Kole? _I watched as he picked Kole up and strapped into the high chair placed at the end of the table.

"Mama help?"

I looked up. "Um…I'm not feeling that well baby."

Instantly I found out my _son _was going through his terrible two's. "_Want mama! Mama help! Mama!"_

"Okay!" I shouted not knowing better.

Kole clutched his little plastic fork, his lips quivered, quickly his eyes filled with tears and he started to sob. Those sobs soon turned into screams.

"No, no, no, no." I soothed, not knowing what I was doing. "I'm sorry. Shhhh, shhhh." Luckily, he quieted down.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I don't know what was happening, but once again I was in class, only this time, my boyfriend, and apparently baby's daddy, was sitting next to me. I had my head down and wasn't even bothering to pay attention to stuff I already knew. "Maddie. Maddie!"

I lifted my head and looked at Stanton. "Hmm?"

"I've been calling your name for five minutes. What's up with you today? Biology is your favorite subject, you always yell at me for not paying attention. First Kole now this?"

"I didn't mean to snap at him. Just not my day I guess." I shrugged.

"Come on baby. I know you. What's really going on?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head sighing. "I don't know….I really just…don't feel good at all."

"Do you think you need to head home?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that'd be best."

"Alright, let me give you a ride." With that he grabbed both of our books and folders and led the way to his car. I don't know how he managed to get us out of the school but he did it. I watched the world go by as I sat in the passenger seat of the car . He pulled in our driveway. "Feel better. Call if you need me. I know your mom is here but still."

My eyes widen and I swore my heart stopped. "M-mom….y-yeah I will Stanton." I leaned over and kissed his check then ran into the house. "Mom? Mom! Mom? Mom!"

I heard some noises to the left of me and turned to see the most beautiful woman in my life walk out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Yes sweetie?" My eyes filed with tears and instantly I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her neck giving her the tightest hug ever. She laughed slightly. "Its good to see you too sweetie."

"You have no idea." I shut my eyes and hid my face in her neck trying hard not cry.

Smiling, mom hugged back. "I just saw you last night Maddie. But I still love to hug you!"

"I love you mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl."

I can't tell you how long I stood there but, all I know is that I didn't want to let go of her. She smelt amazing. She looked more beautiful then an angel and her voice rang like the most heavenly music ever. It was at this moment that I knew, that no matter how confused I was, things would be okay because my mom was here.

Stanton said he was going to pick Kole up from daycare so I took the time to look around the house. Right away I noticed it was the same one. I looked at all the pictures closely now. All the memories of the family. Pictures of mom and dad getting married, pictures of Sam, Dean, and I together, pictures of-whoa. _Who the hell is that?_

I looked more closely at the picture. _Why…why does he look like me? _"Mom?" An unfamiliar voice shouted from down the stairs.

"Yes Aiden?"

I walked down the stairs and looked at this guy, Aiden, he could've been my…my _twin_. "Maddie." He sighed relieved when he saw me. "Stanton said you were acting weird this morning so I ran home from the academy."

"A-academy?"

"Yeah." He put a hand on my forehead and sighed again. "Come on. Let's go to my room." I followed him and sat on his bed. I looked around his room and watched as he threw off the uniform. I looked down and noticed I was still in mine. "So, you okay?"

I nodded. "'m fine."

"Oh yeah. That's believable." Aiden shook his head. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Its nothing."

"Look, you can lie to everyone on the planet but your older twin." My eyes widen at that. I watched as he pulled a box out from the very back of his closet. "So, I say come clean before the doctor makes you."

"The doctor?"

When Aiden opened the box I immediately knew what he meant. He had drugs, including heroin, in there. I sighed. "I guess I'll…" I tried to run but Aiden caught me laughing. "Relax. I was kidding. You know I wouldn't make you do this stuff babe." I stared at his face noting all the similarities between him and me. He was literally the guy version of me. "Are you okay? You're kinda staring at me."

"Yeah…I'm…I dunno."

"Whatever." I stared into his eyes and seen the same green as Dean and mine reflecting back. Aiden smiled at me. "So what's going on with you?"

Shrugging, I sighed. "Nothing." I repeated.

"You gotta tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. I…can't…really…explain it. Something just doesn't feel right."

"There's nothing to explain Maddie?"

"Yes. There's nothing to explain." Aiden shrugged and dropped it. A few hours later Aiden and I were laughing laying in his bed. "You can't be serious?"

He shrugged and put the joint in his mouth. He froze before he lit it. "Remember our deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. I never tell I see you doing drugs. I know. And I get some in return."

Aiden smirked. "If I'm in the caring and sharing kind of mood." I pouted and he laughed. A few minutes after the joint was lit he handed it to me. Of course, I smoked it then I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stanton was suspended again. Not much of a surprise there. Mom had called Dad and he's coming to pick me up since schools over and Stanton's at work. I bit my lip as I stood outside the school for dad. I smiled seeing his gray monster truck pull up to me. Climbing in was the hard part. I swung myself up and finally made it into the truck.

Dad chuckled at me. "How was school baby?"

"Boring without Stanton."

Dad scoffed. "You should've learned more without the distraction."

"Daddy," I sighed. "When are you gonna except the fact that I'm staying with him?"

"He knocked my only daughter up! I have a reason to dislike him."

"I guess." I rolled my eyes knowing it was a losing concept.

"You need to do better in school Madeline. You know that."

"And you know I have a son who demands most of my attention!"

"Do not cop an attitude with me little girl." Dad warned.

"Yes sir." I sighed.

Later I was home alone in the living room smoking with Aiden. We sat flipping channels and relaxing happy that we were together. It was almost midnight and we knew it would just be us two all night. Aiden had control of the remote but I froze hearing something. "Whoa. Whoa. Go back."

He did and I saw it was the news. "You hate watching news dude."

"Shh." I leaned closer listening.

"_And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424. Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the 108 passengers who lost their lives." _

"No. No. We stopped that crash." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about Mads?"

I ran upstairs and sat at my laptop. I researched and went through everything. Every case we solved. All those people we helped…didn't happen. They were dead. Suddenly, I saw someone walk past the room. I followed the movement into Aiden's bedroom. When I opened the closet, there were three rotting corpses hanging from the ceiling. I spun around feeling something behind me. It was the same girl I followed in here. This time, however, her face was bruised and dirty. She flickered after a moment and vanishes. When I turned and looked back at the closet, the corpses were gone.

The next morning I went through my contact lists in my cell and decided to call Sam. "Sammy?"

He sounded confused. _"Who is this?"_

"Um…Maddie."

"_Why you calling me Madeline? Wanna steal more money for your demonic offspring?"_

"Whoa…what?" I demanded surprised.

"_Oh…you want money so you and Aiden can get your fix. That's it."_

"I..I don't know what you're talking about Sa-"

"_Goodbye Madeline." _With that, my brother hung up on me.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes before getting the courage to call Dean. "_What?"_

"Hey Dean."

"_Oh…its you. What's up?"_

"Are we…we okay?"

"_Maddie…now is not a really good time to be caring and sharing."_

"Why?"

"_I'm with somebody right now. I'll call you tonight. Promise." _Then he hung up. I don't know which was worse…actually I do…Dean raised me. This hurt more than anything. This couldn't be real…this couldn't be happening. I waited up till almost three am…Dean never called back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I knew something was up. So, I walked over to the community college and started to research the djinn. I walked into the school happy that being a senior made it look like I belonged there. "Well, I don't think I've seen you in my class before."

I used my acting skills once again. "Are you kidding me? I love your lectures. You make learning fun."

The professor chuckled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me about Djinns?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of Muslims believe the Djinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran—"

"Yeah, I know. Get to the wish part."

Professor looked at me weird. "What about it?"

"Do you think they can really do it?"

"Um…no. No, I don't think they can really do it. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

I nodded calling myself a dumbass in my head. "Yeah, I know. But I mean in the stories. Say you had a wish, but you never even said it out loud. Like, that a loved one never died or that something awful never happened."

"Supposedly, yes. They have god-like power. They can alter reality however they want –- past, present, future."

"Why would the Djinn do it? Self-defense? Or maybe it's not really evil." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Honey?"

I looked up. "Mm?"

"Have you been underage drinking?"

"I wish. But no."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat on Dad's lap and Mom was rubbing my beck softly. I smiled never wanting this to end. I was their little girl. I loved them and they loved me.

"_Per illa vox vos mos redeo nobis. Per illa vox nos addo vos domus. Per illa vox nostrum prosapia mos rejoin. Per illa vox vos nos mos fio in quondam iterum."_

I looked all around me and couldn't see who was saying the chant.

"_Per illa vox vos mos redeo nobis. Per illa vox nos addo vos domus. Per illa vox nostrum prosapia mos rejoin. Per illa vox vos nos mos fio in quondam iterum."_

My world started to fade and everything around me was going dark. I felt someone shaking me. "Maddie. Maddie come on. Wake up. Sam. Start it again."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Dean," Sam sighed closing the book. "Hey baby."

"You guys are home?" I groaned as they took the needle out of my neck.

"We would never leave you Mads." Sam replied softly.

"Where's…where's mom and dad?" I was too disoriented to see the look my brothers gave each other.

"Their at home baby." Gently Dean cut me down then the other girl, the one I kept seeing. And we went home after dropping her off in the hospital.

Later I was sitting on a motel bed and I looked around. "Wait, where are mom and dad?"

"Maddie," Dean started softly. "Where you were…with them…that wasn't real."

"What are talking about? It was real."

"No baby." Sam countered just as soft as Dean. "It wasn't. It was just a wish. The djinn-"

"Isn't real."

"Yes baby…it is real." Sam and Dean took turns telling me everything, proving that the place where Mom and Dad were wasn't real and before I knew it…I was crying hysterically. My brothers held me as I cried over my parents deaths once again. I couldn't stand it. But this is how we laid for a few hours.

"So…in the wish…I had something that I don't have out here." I started later.

"Like what?" Dean questioned.

"Do I have a twin?" I demanded softly. I watched Sam and Dean's reaction carefully.

"A what?"

"A twin. You know, someone who looks like me running around."

"No. We would know about it."

""Dean-" Sam started.

"Shut up Sam."

Sam sighed. "She deserves to know Dean."

"Know what?" I put in but was ignored.

"We can't tell her now."

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

They ignored me again. "Why not?"

"Cause we just can't!"

"Yes we can Dean!"

I had enough. "Somebody tell me what the _fuck _is going on!" I shouted.

"No we can't!"

Growling, I walked over to the lamp tired of being ignored. I picked it up and smashed it against the wall. They looked over at me finally. "Tell me where Aiden is!" Sam looked down more pale when I said my twins name.

Dean sighed. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Sam looked up. Softly, "He was…kidnapped when you two were babies."

I sat on the lumpy motel bed. "Who kidnapped him?"

"Who else would kidnap him?"

I closed my eyes. "Did you guys ever try to find him or yellow eyes?"

"You know we did but-"

I interrupted Sam. "But what?" I stood shouting.

"We couldn't find the right time to tell you."

"The right time?" I demanded. "I should've known all along Dean!"

He sighed and Sam walked closer. "You're right. You should've known-"

"But you guys didn't tell me! What else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing. I swear" Dean tried to sooth.

"Yeah right!" I grabbed my coat and started to walk out.

"Where are you going Maddie?"

"Out!" I walked out slamming the door shut behind me. I pulled the jacket around me in the cold night. First rule of hunting: Never hunt alone. Second rule: Never get distracted. I was too upset to realize…I was being followed. I turned the corner and kept walking, trapped in my own thoughts. Suddenly, I stopped and looked behind me.

I didn't see anyone and started walking again when all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind. I spun around and gasped. "A-Aiden."

He smirked. "Hello Maddie."

"Y-you're real!"

"Of course I am."

"Where have you been?"

"Places." He answered briefly.

I tried to break free. "Let go of me Aiden."

"Why?"

"Because! We need to go to Sam and Dean!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Cause I said so."

"That's not a fucking reason!"

"Yes it is."

"Aiden-"

Smirking, my twin interrupted. "See you later Madeline" He put two fingers on my head and once again, my world grew dark.


	14. This the End?

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I'm not gonna bore anyone on excuses. **

**Here it is! And…it's the last chapter.**

**My goal is to have Bad Blood up soon.**

**I'm half way through the prologue and have started Chapter One.**

**Enjoy this and please review…I wanna know if I should continue to **

**Season Three.**

**Ash**

**Chapter 13**

I opened my eyes and looked around for my estranged twin. Instead I only saw a run down small town. Nothing that looked familiar. But what bothered me the most was the fact that it was deserted and in ruins. Quickly I stood, especially since I realized I was laying on my stomach. Once again I looked around the old ghost town trying to find someone. I started walking after a minute and soon realized that I had absolutely no clue where I was.

Ten minutes and still nothing. I started to take another lap and sighed. _This is the last thing I need right now. I still have to tell Stanton I'm-_

Suddenly a guy ran into me and I fell landing on my ass. "Maddie?"

I looked up and was confused. "Andy?"

"Maddie! What are you doing here?" He questioned as he helped me stand.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"What am _I _doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we?" Andy freaked.

I held my hands up trying to calm the brown haired guy. "Andy, look, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

Sighing I looked down then back at Andy. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

"Like sulfur?" I guessed.

"How did you know that?"

I pulled out my cell ignoring his question. "Sam and Dean."

"Your brothers –- are they here?" I nearly scoffed at how relieved he looked. _What? I can't save us?_

I shook my head. "I don't know where they are. I don't know if they're…" Suddenly, someone screamed cutting me off. I turned around. "Hello?" I shouted.

"Unlock the damn door! Hello? Anyone there?"

I hit the door softly. "Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second.""

"Hurry!"

"All right, one second." I looked around for something and smirked when I saw a random iron crowbar laying a few feet away. Using what strength I had from hunting all my life, I pried the door open with the crowbar. "Adam?" I was shocked. Has he been here the whole time?

"Maddie!" Adam jumped out of the shack and towards me. I couldn't stop myself and I gave him a hug.

"So, I guess you guys know each other." Andy noted looking on confused as Adam hugged back.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How did you—I mean, how did you—" Adam tried.

"Adam, have you been here this whole time?"

He looked at me strange, and I gotta say, I am really used to getting this look from people. "What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, half an hour ago."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Well, you've been gone for five months. My brothers and I have been looking for you everywhere."

Adam gave me the look again. "Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago."

"You didn't. I'm sorry."

"But…that makes no sense. That's not—oh my god! My parents! And my sister! If I've been missing for that long, they must be freaking out!"

I looked down. "Well…"

Adam glanced over at Andy making me look back at him making sure he was okay. "Hey. Andy. Also freaking out."

Adam nodded. "Okay. What's happening?"

"I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common." I started.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Someone shouted from the other side of the rundown house.

"Maybe more than three." We walked towards the source of the noise. "Hello? Hey! Hey, you guys all right?" I sighed relieved seeing more people, except then the fact that we're all trapped here together keeps coming to mind.

"I think so." A guy dressed in an army uniform who looked about 19 replied to my earlier question.

I nodded. "I'm Maddie."

"I'm Shane."

"Kelsey." The girl answered softly.

I nodded again politely. "Are there anymore of you?"

Shane shook his head. "No."

"How did we even get here?" Kelsey demanded freaking out. "A minute ago, I was in San Diego."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in a boot camp in Australia." Shane sighed.

I took a deep breath and started. "Let me take a wild guess: you two are both seventeen?" They nodded. "We all are. And we all have abilities."

Shane looked at me the weirdest. "What?"

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible? I have visions. I see things before they happen. And lately, it seems I can control the weather." _At random times that is._

Adam nodded standing next to me. "Yeah. Me, too. Well, not the weather part." I could've sworn I heard him mumble, "Man, I want that."

Andy joined in. "Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it. This one guy I know –- total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day. It was just like…you should have seen the look on his face."

We all looked at him weird and Kelsey freaked out once again. "So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do?You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

Immediately, I tried to calm her down. "Kelsey, it's okay."

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home.""

Shane glared at her. "And what, we don't?"

"You know what, don't talk to me like that—"

I stepped in between them. "Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this."

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked softly.

"It's less of a "who". It's more of a "what"."

"What does that mean?" Adam demanded.

"It's a demon." With that we all got silent and split up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later we met up in another rundown house. "So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Adam raged.

"When you put it like that—" I mumbled.

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know—"

This time Adam interrupted me. "Maddie, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—" Once again Shane…

"It doesn't just _sound _it."

I growled. "I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you."

I followed after him. "Shane, hold on. Shane! I lost him. How the hell could I lose him? I turned the corner and saw him being trapped by a demon. "Damn it!" I grabbed the crowbar from earlier and attacked it. "Just so you know? _That _was a demon. Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are." I looked behind me. "Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"."

I sighed and looked around. Tilting my head I saw something familiar. "I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

Adam groaned. "Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical."

I'm beinging to think Kelsey only freaks out about things. "Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?"

I sighed again. "I'm wondering the same thing."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge."

My eyes widened. "Wait, hold on. Kelsey, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Kelsey, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

Finally, someone agreed with me. Maybe Shane was okay after all. "Yeah, she's right. We should—"

Kelsey flipped. "Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you."

Once again I tried to sooth her. "Okay, look, I know—"

"You don't know anything!I accidentally touched my friend."

Softly, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too. I have two brothers out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together."

"Fine." She sighed.

I sighed and went back to looking through the house for supplies. "We're looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?" Shane asked.

"It's a brave new world." I smirked.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving." Andy sighed.

An hour later Shane and I walked into the group house. I walked over to Adam who was chilling in the corner. "Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know, a little dizzy."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure it's not some kind of—"

"What?" He interrupted smirking. "Some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening."

"You guys! I found something!" I stood and ran to the other room where Andy was. "Salt!"

I smiled. "That's great, Andy. Now, we all can…where's Kelsey?" Quickly I looked around the whole rundown house. She was no where.

"Kelsey?" I heard Adam shouting.

"Kelsey!"

We all ran outside and I froze when we found Kelsey handing. "Oh, my God! Okay, that's officially—Maddie, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here."

I grabbed Adam. "Stop."

"Yeah, I second that emotion." Andy said planning to leave.

Shane cut in. "Not sure that's an option."

"What?" Adam demanded.

I sighed. "Kelsey was trying to leave. The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!" Adam protested.

"Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go."

Softly Shane put in, "I'll get her down."

I nodded and walked away with Andy. "You know, I was just thinking about how much Sam and Dean would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one. I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Sam or Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?"

I searched my pockets doubting it then ended up hitting the jackpot. "Uh…I've got a receipt. Would that work?"

"Yeah." I handed the small paper to him. "D. Hasselhoff?" He read and gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, that's Dean's signature." I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"All right." He smirked then closed his eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shane and I split away from the big group and went into the barn trying to break iron off one of the old broken machines. I looked over a stared wide eyed at him when he easily broke metal off. "I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal." Shane shrugged.

I sighed. "You were in Australian boot camp when this started?"

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing since I in a simulation during it."

"But then you did it again, right?" I guessed.

Shane nodded. "Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy's relative."

He chuckled. "I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah." I repeated.

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here."

"What am I doing?"

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes then my stomach. "You wanna know the truth? I've got these brothers, right? And their always telling me how their gonna watch out for me, how everything's gonna be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming –- it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—"

"If we're gonna make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

Later that night I was lining the windows and doors with the salt Andy found. Adam decided to join me. "My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." I turned and gave him a weird look which he ignored._ "_How you doing? Holding up?"

I sighed. "I'm okay. What about you?"

"Not so okay. Why us, Maddie? What did we do to deserve this?"

Chuckling sarcastically I answered, "Just lucky, I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. I just wanna curl up with Megan before I leave and watch Sesame Street for hours." I looked down when he mentioned his little sister. "What is it? Maddie…do you know something that I don't?"

I sighed and looked up. "Look, Adam…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"When the demon broke into your house to take you…your parents didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No, that's…no!_" _He took a deep breath. "What about Megan?" Softly, I told him about his sisters disappearance.

That night we decided to take shifts on guard. I started falling asleep during Shane's shift when something evil caught my gaze. "Shane! Behind you!"

"Howdy, Maddie." The yellow eyed demon smirked. "What do you say you and I take a little walk?" Knowing I didn't have a choice, I threw my crowbar down and silently followed him out the door. "You're awfully quiet, Maddie. You're not mad at me, are you?"

I glared. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—"

"When you wake up, kid, you give it your best shot."

"Where are my brothers?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Quit worrying about Sam and Dean. I'd worry more about yourself."

I scoffed. "Why? You gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be—"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need _soldier_. I just need the one."

I shook my head. "Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Maddie? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will soon, anyway." He said cryptically.

"You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's-his-name - they weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?" I demanded.

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Maddie. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Maddie –- _Mads_ –- you're my favorite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love. Everyone my brothers loved."

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean, wonderful, ex-boyfriend Michael –- he just had to die. You were all set to partner up and hunt together, become a hunting team. I needed you sharp on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts."

I growled. "What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you."

"What?" I gasped.

"Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you." He grabbed me and suddenly we were in the old house. "Look familiar? It should." I tensed up and the demon noticed. "Relax, Maddie, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show."

"John?" I looked over to mom walking in the door.

"Mom!"

"Is she hungry?" Mom asked softly unable to hear me.

"Shh." The past demon whispered.

"Okay."

"Wait, Mom. Mom!" I tried again.

"What did I just tell you, Maddie?" Yellow eyes sneered from next to me. "She can't hear you. This isn't real."

I watched as the demon cut himself let his blood drip into my mouth. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Better than mother's milk."

My eyes widened. "Does this mean I have demon blood in me?" Yellow eyes smirked. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, mom ran back in the room. "It's you."

"She knew you." I gasped.

"No! No!" I watched wide eyed as she was slammed into the wall and towards the ceiling.

"I don't think you wanna see the rest of this."

Suddenly, I was being shaken awake by Shane. "Maddie, wake up! Adam's missing."

"Damn it!" I stood and ran outside.

"I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses."

I nodded. "All right. Meet back here in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

I went through about three houses before I finally found him. I froze seeing Andy. Dead. "I just found him like this!"

I knelled down cursing. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" He swore.

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?" I stood and looked around the room.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Adam, we have to stay in here." I froze seeing the salt line broken. "Who did that?"

Adam looked over and paled slightly. "I don't know, maybe Andy—"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Adam, that line wasn't broken when I left. Adam."

"What? You don't think that I—"

"I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Kelsey."

"What are you trying to say?" He demanded.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!' I glared at him not buying that shit and he sighed. "Had you going though, didn't I? Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them? All of them?" I demanded.

Adam smirked and shrugged. "I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ."

"Oh, my God."

"I don't think God has much to do with this, Maddie."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Maddie. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons." I answered easily.

"Ah, you _are _quick on the draw. Yeah, I'm sorry, Maddie. But it's over." He started rubbing his temples and I saw smoke coming in the room when suddenly Shane popped up behind Adam and stabbed him in the back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I think we can make it out of here now." I sighed as Shane and I walked out.

"But the Acheri demon…" He started.

I shook my head. "No, no, no. Adam was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that he's dead. We've gotta go."

"Not "we", Maddie. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

I stopped and turned facing Shane. "What?"

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Shane, listen. You can't listen to him." I tried to convince him.

"Maddie, he's not letting _us_ go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, babe. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

_Whoa! I'm the one who's trained to kill this son of a bitch! "_You come with me, we can kill him together."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" He demanded thinking like a soldier.

"I won't." I promised.

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Slowly I put my crowbar down.

"Just come with me, Shane. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants." I watched as Shane put his knife down. I smiled. "Okay."

"Maddie!"

I turned hearing shouting from behind me. My smile grew. "Sam! Dean!"

"Maddie, look out!" Before anything could happen I felt a hot sharp pain in my back. I gasped and gagged before falling onto my knees. My eyes started to shut as I saw Sam, Dean, and Bobby run towards me. Dean grabbed me into his arms. "Whoa, whoa, Maddie. Maddie! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you." I tried to sit up. "Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Mads? Maddie! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little sister? Maddie? Maddie! Mads!"

Slowly…my eye closed.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_When my eyes opened I looked around the beautiful land. The sky was perfectly blue with the fluffy white clouds mixed in. The grass was mowed and deep green. I walked towards the water and sat on the small dock that sat there. Smiling, I put my bare feet in the water that was not too hot nor too cold. Where ever I was, was perfect. _

"_Maddie." I heard from behind. I looked and smiled when I saw Stanton. She sat next to me on the dock and held me close._

_I looked into his eyes and my gaze softened. "What's the matter?"_

_Softly Stanton held me close. "I'm so sorry Maddie. I failed you! I failed!"_

"_Whoa! Failed what? What are you talking about?"_

"_I promised to protect you Maddie. I promised and I couldn't even find you! I'm tracking you and something blocked my spell."_

"_Stanton, you're not making any sense."_

_He smiled sadly and held me closer. "Have you ever heard of Summerland?" I nodded. "That's where we are Maddie."_

"_But that would mean…" I stopped._

"_I'm really sorry." Stanton kissed my head. "You either go up or down from here and I am making sure its up."_

"_No!" I shouted._

_Stanton looked at me weird. "You can't stay here Maddie."_

"_I wanna go to hell!"_

"_Why the fuck would you wanna go to hell?" He demanded roughly._

_Easily, I answered, "So I can become a demon and be with you forever."_

_Gently, Stanton kissed my lips. "I can't let you suffer the racks baby. You're gonna be an angel. I'll find a way for us to be together again." But I knew that was impossible. So I sat in Stanton's lap crying. Before long I had a warm glowing feeling inside me. Stanton looked confused then his face registered something. "Someone made a deal." He whispered to himself and then everything went dark._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open then quickly shut against the bright light. "Maddie." Sam smiled.

I groaned. "Hey." Sam helped me sit up as Dean walked in. Dean froze and smiled softly before rushing to me and picking me up in a hug. "Ow. Uh, Dean…"

Gently he set me back down to sit. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down."

Sam helped me to the table and I sat down. "Okay. Guys...what happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked.

"I-I saw you, Sam, and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." I kept my dream quiet still trying to piece through that.

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"But Dean, you and Sam can't patch up a wound that bad."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?"

I sighed. "His name's Shane. Did you get him?"

Sam looked down then back at me. "No, he disappeared into the woods."

I stood up. "We got to find him, guys. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

Dean grabbed me standing also. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Elektra. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on."

My brothers got me to sit and eat pizza but all I wanted to do was find Shane…find Shane and kill him slowly. _Maybe I will become a demon. _So, I filled Sam and Dean in as we were eating. "And that's when you guys showed up."

"That's awful." Dean said softly.

"Poor Andy." Sam sighed.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive." I informed them.

"He told you that?"

"Yep. He appeared in a dream." I started eating another slice of pizza.

"He tell you anything else?" Dean asked.

I shook my head ignoring the pain I got from it. "No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, guys, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Shane and I both get away?"

My brothers looked at each other again. "Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. So now that Yellow Eyes has Shane, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him."

As I stood up again Dean did also to stop me. "Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time."

"No, we don't."

"Maddie, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

I sighed. "Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?"

"Yeah." They both looked upset by the mention of the roadhouse.

"Dean...what is it?"

Sam answered for him. "The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen- a lot of other hunters, too."

I sat down again, this time in shock. "Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

Sitting up taller, my eyes widened. "What did he find?"

"Bobby's working on that right now."

I stood for the third or fourth time. "Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Maddie, stop. Damn it. You almost died there. I mean, what would I have- you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No." I shook my head. Grabbing my duffle bag I went into the bathroom. I changed out of the bloody clothes then grabbed a box. I had to make sure.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We drove four hours to Bobby's place and stood waiting for him to answer. "Hey, Bobby." Sam and Dean said almost at the exact same time.

I smiled. "Hey, Bobby."

"Maddie. It's good to see... you up and around."

My smile grew. "Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up." I kissed him on the cheek as I walked inside.

"Don't mention it."

Dean smirked. "Well Maddie's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?"

Inside his house, we gathered around his old desk in the living room. "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Sam clarified.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if…"

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Maddie, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

I nodded and grabbed the book. "Yeah, sure."

"Come on, Sam, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in."

"Yeah." They said together and walked out.

I don't know how long I was staring at the same page in the big book before I heard, "Baby?"

Looking up my face broke into a smile. "Stanton!" I stood up suddenly, excited to see my demon boyfriend.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Uh…a place called Cold Oak."

Stanton glared. "Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"Oh….call you…right…"

"Answer me!"

Softly I replied, "I didn't think about it." _Translation: I was too scared and not ready to face him yet._

"Why not?"

"I…I dunno." I said soft and quick.

"You better tell me right now Maddie!"

"I didn't think about it Stanton!"

"How the hell didn't you think?"

"I'm sorry!" He glared at me. "Its not that big of a deal babe." With that, I sat back down in front of the book.

"Yes it is! I didn't know what happened to you!"

"It's over now!"

"I don't care!" He snarled. I looked up at Stanton not thinking he'd be in demon master mode.

"Stanton I-"

"Shut up!" He shouted. My eyes widened watching his turn to the demon master of red and black.

"You better start telling where you are from now on!" He ordered.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I do _not _have to tell you where I always am!" I stood enraged.

"Yes you do Madeline!" He shouted.

"As you're girlfriend I don't Stanton!"

"As your master, you will listen to me!"

Softly I looked in his eyes. "You haven't pulled the master card in months."

"I just did."

"Who says I'll listen?" I demanded angrily.

"You're contract does!"

I froze then crossed my arms. "When does this fucking contract expire?" Stanton only shrugged in response. "You have got to be kidding me."

Stanton stared at me before closing his eyes. After a silent minute he opened them back up and looked at me with his normal gorgeous brown eyes. I stared in them and we were silent. I moved over and watched him sit next to me. Easily I leaned against him and suddenly, neither of us were angry, it was like….it all disappeared. It was then I officially knew. I was with the guy I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What do you remember?" Stanton asked me as we laid together in the upstairs bedroom. He had his arms around me and held me close. Protectively.

I shrugged. "I had this weird dream though. We were….I don't know. You called it Summerland."

Stanton sighed. "That was real Maddie."

"Real? How?"

"Baby," Stanton said softly, "You really died." I looked away and tried to process that in my head. _How can I be here? If I died….did the- _Stanton interrupted my thought line. "Everything's okay now baby."

"But…how?"

"Dean….he um….he made a deal for you Maddie."

And that was when my world started to shatter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stanton and I walked out hand in hand when we heard everyone in the living room. I knew my eyes were a little red but I hoped no one would notice. My wonderful boyfriend did not let go of my hand even when my brothers looked up at us. He knew he was the only thing keeping me from completely breaking. I couldn't look at Dean. If I did….it would all go down. I did however, look at the lady sitting in the chair. "Ellen!"

She smiled at me slightly before raising an eyebrow at Bobby. "Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." He shrugged.

I watched as Ellen downed a shot of holy water. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" I looked down hearing Dean's voice. Stanton's grip on my hand tightened.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck. Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes." Tears formed in her eyes. Tears formed in my eyes. Stanton pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder comforting me.

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said softly.

"A lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live. Lucky me."

Bobby cut in before the conversation could get worse. "Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No." _Well that's good at least._

Ellen showed it to us and I stared at the map. "Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean's voice floated through. Stanton just led me away as more tears fell down my face.

I sat with Stanton on the couch an hour later. He held my hand again and I tried not to cry once more. Life was taking another person from me and I will _not _let this deal go through. I just wouldn't.

"I don't believe it." Bobby's voice broke my thoughts.

"What?" I asked softly. "You got something?"

He nodded as everyone joined us. "A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Dean demanded.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

"Tell me that's not what I think it is."

I looked at Stanton who was glaring at the map. "It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." He growled.

Dean smirked at him and I wanted to slap my brother. "That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen breathed.

"No one has." Bobby added.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean question.

"Definitely." I snapped.

"How do _you_ know?" He snapped back. Sam stepped in front of us to calm us down.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." Stanton nodded with my statement.

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, well...they're trying."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean sighed.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked.

"Well, unless…"

"Unless what?" Bobby questioned.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

I looked at Stanton as Ellen sighed. "Well that's a comforting thought."

"Yeah, you think?"

I kept my gaze on Stanton as I asked Bobby, "Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"Which means I can't go with you." Stanton sighed and squeezed my hands.

"You might not be able to, but I know who could." I growled.

We made a plan and I kissed Stanton then walked over the iron bars. He moved to follow but a force field kept him from crossing. I walked backwards watching him, before I blew him one more kiss. Then he was out of sight and I turned around. We stayed silent when I saw Shane. I pulled out my gun and moved closer. "Hey Shane."

Shane turned around and his eyes widen. He kept a tight grip on the missing colt. I bit back the fact that he looked like he was seeing a ghost. "Wait...you were dead. I killed you."

I ignored the reminder of Dean's deal. "Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord. You can't be alive. You can't be."

Bobby took a step closer. "Okay, just take it real easy there, son."

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." I spat.

"What, you tough all of a sudden? What are _you_ gonna do-kill me?" Shane taunted.

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." I snarled knowing I was acting more and more like Stanton.

Slowly Shane started smirking. "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean demanded.

"Hey Lady," He tossed out to Ellen. "Do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." We all watched as Ellen shakenly did as Shane said. "See that Adam dude was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." I ordered.

"Shoot him." Ellen mumbled.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." I growled but did as he said. "Okay. Thank you." He turned and ran to the gate. I grabbed my gun and shot him.

"Please...don't. Please." I shot him again and kept shooting not having a second thought in my mind. I shot once, twice, three times…I kept shooting till my clip was empty. I looked up feeling Sam and Dean's eyes on me.

"Oh, no." Bobby gasped.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen shouted.

"It's hell." We watched the doors of the gate open. "Take cover-now!"

We all jumped behind rocks as black smoke soured past us. "What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen shouted back. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

Dean bent down and grabbed the colt. "If the demon gave this to Shane...then maybe…"

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." The demon's voice came to us. The devil's trap has been broken. Stanton was on his way.

The demon sent Sam and Dean flying. "Sam! Dean!" I shouted.

He turned to me. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you. Sit a spell." He turned to Dean. "So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Maddie's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked her better than Shane, anyhow. Tell me-have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?""

Dean thought I couldn't hear as I was slammed into the rock. But I heard everything. " You call that deal good?" Dean demanded.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your sister just did to Shane, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Maddie. You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should _stay_ dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Suddenly, smoke came out of the gate and over to us. We saw dad. He grabed the demon and smoke wrestled smoke. We were all let go of and Sam snatched the gun. The demon went back into the body and turned to us. Quickly…Sam shot the Yellow Eyed Demon. The three of us watched as he fell to the ground and the black smoke came out of him. We watched as he died.

We stood over him. "Well, check _that_ off the to-do list." Dean chuckled.

"You did it." I breathed to Sam.

"I didn't do it alone." He smiled softly.

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?" I asked my brothers.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him." Dean answered.

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know."

"I kind of can't believe it, guys. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I...I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do. That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."

We walked to the car later. "You know, when Shane saw me...it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, guys. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong." Dean replied not loking at me.

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?"

"We already told you."

"Not everything."

"Maddie, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?" I demanded looking between my brothers.

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" I continued.

"Oh, come on! No!"

"Tell me the truth. Dean, tell me the truth."

"Maddie…" He sighed as he saw tears form in my eyes.

"How long do you get?" I demanded wiping my face.

"One year. I got one year."

I shook my hand as Sam looked at the ground. He and Dean must've already fought about this. "You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is?" I demanded.

"What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? That Sam wouldn't? You're our big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"And we don't care what it takes," Sam continued. "We're gonna get you out of this. Guess we gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah." He chuckled as Bobby and Ellen walked over.

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate." Ellen sighed.

"How many, you think?"

Sam shrugged. "Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

'Hope to hell you guys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun."

"Well, then." Dean threw the colt in the trunk. "We got work to do."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stanton and I walked along the dirt road hand in hand. I took a deep breath and stopped. "Stanton….there's something I have to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He saw me looking nervous. "Maddie…what is it?"

I bit my lip. "When Dean made the deal…he didn't just bring me back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stanton…I'm pregnant."


	15. Help Please :

**Hey guys,**

**I know its been forever since I updated and honestly, its because I am having a huge writers block. I have plans for the entire season three, its just the first chapter is causing hell. **

**If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to see happen in this season, during any episode, shoot me a PM and hit me with it. I need the help. I love Maddie and I wanna keep it going. I am about half done with the first chapter. **

**Thanks guys.**


	16. Bad Blood

Hello! Just wanted to tell you guys that Maddie's third story, Bad Blood, is up! Go read and review! :D Ashley 


End file.
